She's Got a Way About Her
by WillZ
Summary: Not everything in Eva is about giant robots. revised 1082002
1. Chapter 1: Catalyst

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Eva is owned by others that make more money than I do (People like Hideaki Anno and Gainax, for example).  
However, I DO own this story. I wrote it for people to enjoy, not to plagiarize or sell for profit. Please do not claim it as your own, or try to make money off it. If you want to repost it, just send me an E-mail if you want to translate it or post it on your site.  
Comments and Creative Criticism are always welcome. Please send all E-mail to: willz@wpi.edu. No flames - we are all better than that.  
  
  
Thanks: Special thanks goes to numerous people. I appreciate all the help everyone gave me, and I appreciate their letting me pester them a lot. Special thanks to Aisu, Dr. Geoduck, Xylis, LittlePriest, Zel-ouki, Big__D, Thoth_of_ND, Sethra_lavode, LedZepFan, Gendo_ohki, Taloon, Beagle-san and Kyokki, to name a few.  
  
Dictionary:   
Ok - an explanation first: I like the way certain words sound in other languages, so I opted to use those words instead of the English equivalent. They are listed below. Note: Asuka DOES use German occasionally in the sub/dubs, so I am going to keep that up here.  
  
The words/phrases:  
hentai, ecchi and sukebe - pervert or perverted (Japanese).  
Arschloch - A-Hole (German).  
Mein Gott! - My GOD! (German)  
Dummkopf - Idiot or moron - literally translated as "stupid head" (German).  
Baka - idiot, moron or jerk. The MOST versatile word in Asuka's Japanese dictionary!  
Gomen (or Gomen Nasai) - I'm sorry (Japanese)  
  
  
Note: "chan" at the end of names is used as a familiar title, or one of affection, and "sama" or "san" are ones of respect: the first is very respected, the latter is respect as equals.   
  
Note: There is a German phrase near the end. Asuka says it in English right after. Thanks Dr Geoduck for the German refresher and translations!  
  
Now, Will Z Presents:  
  
  
She's Got a Way About Her  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfiction  
  
Chapter One: Catalyst  
  
Shinji Ikari turned off his SDAT player, sighing as he covered his head with his blankets. Once again, sleep was as fleeting as one of Asuka's moods; elusive when he needed it, and choosing to pummel him to the ground when he least needed or expected it. The thoughts of Asuka kept bullying themselves to the forefront, helping each little image of the redhead pull him further away from sleep.  
  
He stared at the darkness, but that didn't help either, since he could practically hear her breathing in the room across the hall. Even when Misato snored loud enough to drown out the SDAT, he could hear her in his mind as if she were right beside him. Like that night... No. He was NOT going to go there again tonight!  
  
What did she think of when she slept? What could he say to her to get her to... No. He was not going to tread these waters tonight: He wanted to sleep, or the synch tests would be a hell in and of themselves, which would disappoint Misato and Ritsuko, while Asuka would...  
  
Frustrated, he got out of the bed, and went to get himself a can of tea to attempt to soothe his troubled, one-track mind.  
  
  
Asuka quickly moved away from Shinji's door, as she heard his SDAT click off. Over the past few months, she had gotten better at picking out the sounds the little tape player and its owner made when she went to check on him. She remembered the first time she had been caught with mild dismay.  
  
"Well," she had said, hoping the panicked flush on her face would be taken for anger, "I thought I heard you being perverted out here, so I figured I would come out here and kick your sorry hentai ass if that was the case."  
  
Shinji just blushed and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
She sighed as her thoughts snapped back to the present. On bare feet, she scurried to her room, silently closed the door behind her, and pulled the covers over herself in feigned sleep.  
  
Heartbeats passed until she finally heard the sound of Shinji's door sliding open, followed by the scuff of his feet, ending with the sound her door being slid open a tiny bit. She closed her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't suspect she had been awake at all. It was so hard to keep from getting up and accusing him of spying on her, though. Maybe he had heard her, and thought someone was breaking in? She'd let it slide this time, unless he tried anything perverted.  
  
Heartbeats more seemed to pass slowly before her door slid closed again, and Asuka could release a breath she didn't know she had been holding.   
  
Her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest. What was she thinking, anyways? Did she really want to embarrass herself, being caught peeking on Shinji like that? Her cheeks felt flushed, so she snuggled herself deeper into her blankets, trying to hide her embarrassment from even herself.  
  
  
Misato hobbled her way over to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and blinked as she saw Pen-Pen looking back at her with a surprised look. Before the penguin could wail a response and wake the kids, she grabbed the flightless bird by his beak.  
  
"Here's the deal," she said, looking from side to side, "If you don't wake up the kids, I'll give you a beer. Deal?"  
  
The penguin nodded enthusiastically, and waited patiently for Misato to get the beer out of the fridge. She opened one, and placed it so he could grab it in his beak.  
  
If Misato had been looking as Pen-pen was, she would have seen Asuka get up from near Shinji's door, and quickly disappear into her room. Pen-pen drank his beer as Misato closed the door. She was so engrossed with just trying to make it to her room, that she didn't see Shinji come out of his room.  
  
She was soundly asleep at her desk by the time Shinji opened the door on a very startled penguin.  
  
"I'll give you one of Misato's beers, if you don't wake everyone up." Shinji told the bird as he kept Pen-pen's beak closed with one hand.  
  
Pen-pen thought that this was, hands-down, one of the best nights he had had in a long time.  
  
Morning started its usual somber way, with Shinji making breakfast before everyone else woke for the day. He stood silently, mixing the hot miso soup with a spoon while waiting for the rice cooker to announce it had accomplished its task in its annoyingly cheery tone. He barely wondered anymore how it was that he got less sleep than his other two roommates, and yet could be up earlier then either of them. He just took it as a fact of life as he continued preparing the day's repast.  
  
As Misato, Pen-pen and Asuka made their way to the table, each sat in their respective places while he finished pouring the coffee for himself and Asuka. He placed a beer next to his guardian, and gave Pen-pen his usual fare of fish. The penguin looked up to the chef appreciatively, as Shinji took his seat at the table.  
  
Misato let out a moan of pain, released her head, and popped the top off the beer. She tilted her head back, and poured the amber liquid right down her throat without swallowing. Shinji shivered as he watched Misato pull off the drinking trick: She must have been extremely hung-over if she couldn't muster the strength to swallow.  
  
"Serves you right for drinking so much," Shinji said noncommittally.  
  
"But I really need this drink! Honest!" came the reply as Misato slammed the can onto the table, and winced as it made a loud bang.  
  
Shinji just gave her a skeptical look, and picked up his coffee. He took a drink.  
  
"Well, you would need a drink or two, too, if you had to talk the Commander into decorating the Geofront for Christmas!" She complained, getting up for another beer.  
  
Shinji did a spit-take like they do in those really old American cartoons. He realized that, to his chagrin, Asuka had done one as well, soaking his shirt with the dark brown liquid.  
  
"Well, morale was low," Misato said, defensively as both himself and Asuka turned to look at the older woman, " and it is getting close to Christmas, so I..."  
  
"So you what?" both of them said, giving her a rather pointed look.  
  
"So, I... Oh, Pen-pen! Let me help you up!" Misato exclaimed, going to the aid of the arctic bird that had not been able to recover from his facefault. As Misato went over to help the unfortunate bird, Shinji had time to glance over to see Asuka's reaction.  
  
That's when he noticed that she hadn't changed for school yet, and he could almost see through it at...  
  
Shinji jumped up, raced to the kitchen, and got a towel for Asuka.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" He cried on his return, tossing the towel onto a very surprised Asuka. He pushed her towards her room before she really thought of WHY he was reacting like this. He hoped he didn't have a nosebleed. He pushed a protesting Asuka into her room, and closed the door behind her with a sigh.  
  
Feeling a bit more composed, Shinji made his way back to the table, to try to salvage his meal as he tried to ask Misato how on EARTH she had convinced his father to do anything like that in the first place.  
  
Fortunately for him, Misato was having problems calming Pen-pen down enough to pick up the penguin, so she couldn't escape before answering his questions.  
  
He returned to the table, and sat down, calmly taking another sip of coffee. His mind raced with how exactly to ask the older woman to explain herself, when Asuka suddenly slammed open her door, stormed out of her room, sat down, and demanded to know what drugs Misato had been taking.  
  
Well, Shinji thought, that's one way of approaching the topic.  
  
Misato looked at both Children warily, letting out a resigned sigh after a moment's pause. Asuka fumed as she waited for the explanation she was DUE, while Shinji just waited patiently. Misato was hesitant to say it, but it was times like this that Shinji reminded Misato too much of his father, though he would be extremely upset to hear so.  
  
Taking a breath, Misato told them the story.  
  
"Good morning," Misato said to the man in the commander's chair, "What is today's agenda, sir?"  
  
"Synch tests, routine checks and inspections. The usual," came the reply, "Now we just have to hope there are no attacks today, and it will be a routine day."  
  
"Sir, May I make a request?" Misato asked nervously. The older man picked up his coffee and waved his assent.  
  
"Well," Misato said, "morale around here has been very low." She paused, taking a deep breath, "and since it IS close to Christmas..."  
  
"Continue, Major," He said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Well, since morale IS so low, and it IS close to Christmas... I would like permission to decorate the Geofront, Sir."  
  
A fine mist of coffee sprayed through the air.  
  
"Denied." came the answer.  
  
"But Sir," Misato countered, "It IS Christmas, and everyone is so stressed about recent attacks. The effort would brighten everyone's spirits! Look at how low performance levels are!"  
  
There was a moment of consideration, then a reply.  
  
"Very well, but if performance doesn't increase, it's removed instantly."  
  
"Thank you, Sir!"  
  
  
"And that's it," Misato said, "The whole truth. Well, maybe not the spit-take part, but the rest is pretty much word-for-word."  
  
"I don't know," Shinji said skeptically, "It still doesn't sound right."  
  
Misato considered a moment.  
  
"Well, it doesn't sound like the commander at all, since he wasn't behind his desk, so it must have been Fuyutsuki."  
  
Shinji just sighed.  
  
"Why do I think that this plan of hers is going to be a disaster?" Asuka said to   
Pen-pen, as both of them picked themselves up off the floor. Pen-pen could only nod his agreement.  
  
  
Thankfully, there were no incidents on their way to school, so Shinji and Asuka had a rather quiet walk.  
  
... Or rather: as quiet of a walk that could be had in the company of one Sohryu Asuka Langley.  
  
"BAKA HENTAI!" Asuka shrieked, punting Shinji into the garbage cans "Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
"But," Shinji said, confused, "I wasn't even looking at you!"  
  
"You were ogling me out of the corner of your eye!"  
  
Shinji just sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he couldn't win this argument. If he said he wasn't looking because she was behind him, she'd use it as proof that he WAS peeking, and if he said he was peeking, but saw nothing of interest, she'd maul him for the insult.  
  
He decided to be silent, and thus save himself any more headaches before school started.  
  
When he finally arrived at school, he let Asuka go on towards the classroom, while he stopped off at the boy's restroom to clean up the garbage that was still on his clothing. He was surprised to see that part of what was smeared into his pants looked like pieces of tinsel, probably from someone cleaning out their old Christmas ornaments for new.  
  
"Don't do anything perverted in there, Baka." She said, sticking her tongue out at him, and pulling down her lower right eyelid with a forefinger.  
  
He really hated it when she made the "neener" face at him.  
  
  
Asuka walked into mayhem. There was no other word to describe the way her classmates seemed to move from one cluster of students to the next. Some were pointing, some were laughing, others were arguing, and then they would all shift to yet a different group. She had never seen the class as a whole this active, especially first thing in the morning.  
  
She blinked, and focused on the largest group. In the center was Kensuke, typing away at his computer, while grinning that maniacal grin of his that everyone knew meant trouble in one way or another.  
  
She was so surprised, that she forgot to announce to them the pleasure of being graced by her presence. Oddly, it had the same affect, as all of the groups stopped what they were doing and stared at her.  
  
"So. Now that you've been blessed with my presence," She said, raising her nose in the air in a dignified manner, "What the Hell is going on here?"  
  
Hikari, the Class Representative, quickly made her way over to Asuka with a delighted look on her lightly freckled face. The brunette beamed and Asuka found herself smiling back, though she was still curious as to what all the commotion was for.  
  
"Kensuke found out that Nerv is going to decorate the Geofront," She said, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"I know." Asuka said, perplexed, "So what is the big deal?"  
  
"They are going to let the students decorate it!"  
  
Asuka picked herself off the floor. Why hadn't Misato told them about this at breakfast? She thought of ways that she'd make the Third Child suffer, if he had made her miss important information.  
  
Asuka was about to begin interrogating Hikari, when Shinji decided to make his entrance into the classroom, altering the redhead's focus from one prey to a newer one.  
Before she could strike, though, the other two stooges grabbed him, and dragged him into the corner furthest from the now-seething Asuka.  
  
Shinji blinked again in surprise at his two friends. Did they really think that he could do such an incredible feat? Granted, he could pilot an Eva, but THIS?!? His friends must have suffered simultaneous brain hemorrhages to even think this up!  
  
"No." he repeated, taking his eyes off them long enough to look at a certain redhead warily.  
  
"But you two are practically married as it is!" Touji complained.  
  
"We need you two! Rei already agreed and got the synch test postponed, and Hikari can get..." Kensuke began  
  
"No." Shinji said again, his voice wavering. Granted, it sounded fun, but there was a catch: Convincing Asuka to go along with it in the first place.  
  
Either way, he was dead, thanks to the mad plans of his companions. Shinji knew that Touji liked the Class Rep, but why on Earth was Kensuke offering to partner with Rei? And why was this meeting at the karaoke bar so important, anyways? Kensuke said it was to keep them from listening on bugs, but then again, Kensuke WAS paranoid.  
  
The whole thing just didn't add up, and it made Shinji very nervous.  
  
Asuka watched the Three Stooges with trepidation. She could bet that they were talking about disgusting tentacle hentai or about how Shinji stares at herself and Misato.  
  
Whatever it was, she could see Shinji look over at her several times, blushing furiously as he shook his head "no", before finally slumping his shoulders, and nodding an affirmative to the other two Stooges, who seemed elated that the baka hentai finally agreed to their latest plan of stupidity.  
  
She was about to go over to them to unleash her fury, but at that moment the teacher decided to enter the room, spoiling the chance.  
  
Sheisse! She muttered. Justice shall have to wait 'til after school, then!  
  
She sat down, watching the Baka Hentai take his own seat from the corner of her eye. He looked like he was going off to fight an angel. It served him right, if he was telling Touji and Kensuke lies about her.  
  
Hikari led the class in the morning routine like she did every morning. Asuka was wondering why the Japanese had to do things in such routine. Didn't it make their lives boring? After all this time, she STILL couldn't comprehend how these boring routines made anyone a better student. Ignoring the teacher's droning, She began to plot her revenge against the Three Stooges.  
  
  
Shinji barely heard what the teacher said. His mind was spinning with ways to try to get Asuka to even consider this hare-brained idea his cohorts came up with. Granted, Touji did like the Class Rep, but Kensuke's feeble excuse to be there for his best friend fell very short of plausible.   
  
He thought about what Kensuke and Touji were up to, ignoring the Teacher's litany about the project, the pairings and the time in which they had to work on said projects; Kensuke had provided very exact information in a very short time, and yet, this "Date" seemed less spontaneous than Misato's pet project. Maybe this little project only added to their plan, making it easier to rope him in?  
  
He could feel the panic growing. How WAS he going to convince Asuka to accompany him and the others to the karaoke bar?  
  
A flash on his data pad caught his attention. The blue and gray flashing box let him know that he had received a message from Asuka. He looked up, and noticed her glaring at him with a frown on her face.  
  
Sweating, he looked at the message.  
  
Baka. If you're going to think perverted things, at least wait until you're out of class!  
  
Shinji blinked, trying to think of a reply. He saw Asuka grin, returning her attention to the teacher's litany. He thought a minute then fired off a message. He hoped the annoyance with which he said it was conveyed to it's recipient.  
  
Actually, I was just wondering why Touji and Kensuke wanted you to join our project group.  
  
A moment later, he saw her peek out of the corner of her eye, grin, and start typing. A moment later her reply printed itself onto his screen.  
  
Maybe they want to have someone with brains in the group, or they want me there to keep you from trying to hit on their dates, baka. Very well, for Hikari's sake, I accept.  
  
Shinji just stared at the screen, nonplussed. Not only had she countered the jab, she had replied with a retort AND her acceptance! He looked up and was about to smile, until he saw the look of doom on Asuka's face. His hopes that this was going to be a pleasant change from her normal self fell along with his expression.  
  
Asuka turned around, frowning. Didn't the baka understand anything? That look on his face made this "date" seem more like a chore for him, than something enjoyable. What else did she have to do to get him to understand that here she was, letting him know she would let them be graced with her presence, and he STILL didn't get it!  
  
Not that it WAS a "date", but knowing the Three Stooges, anything was extremely plausible. It wasn't like she wanted to go out with him like that, but he WAS extremely fun to torment. She knew what this was about, now: the other two Stooges were using him and her to get their own prospective dates! For the sake of her good friend Hikari, she would suffer that baka's boring presence. With a grin, she began forming ideas. She was NOT going to let those idiots screw up a potentially fun night!  
  
  
  
Shinji walked alongside Asuka silently, trying hard to think of something - anything - that he could say to her to get her to respond to him. The silence seemed to press down on him, and he found that saying something became harder and harder to do with each step.  
  
He mulled it over in his mind a moment more, and decided he could try to start idle conversation. What was the worst that could happen, anyways?  
  
"Um..." He began, his face starting to burn with embarrassment. Before he realized it, Asuka stopped, grabbed him, and gave him a cross-body toss, right into the dumpster on her left.  
  
"Baka!" she screamed at him, her blue eyes blazing. Well, now he knew the "worst that could happen" really stank.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked, trying to get away from the smell of rotten fruit and meats. It WOULD have to be a seafood restaurant they were passing when she lost her temper.  
  
"For earlier today," She said, tilting her nose to the air, and looking at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"What did I do?"   
  
"If you don't know," she said, giving him the "neener" gesture, "then you are even more of a baka than I thought you were!"  
  
With those words, Shinji was left there to stare at Asuka's retreating back as he struggled to get out of the offal.   
  
  
A good shower did nothing to ease his nerves. He and Asuka were supposed to meet the others at the karaoke bar at 8:00 p.m. sharp. Asuka hadn't left her room since they returned home. Maybe he should check on her, but he just didn't know anymore.  
  
Ignoring the part of him that wanted nothing to do with her at the moment, he stopped next to her door. He could almost swear that he heard her feet scurrying away from the door, but he couldn't be sure. Shrugging it off, Shinji entered his room, closing the sliding door behind him.   
  
He never heard Asuka's door open as he started to dry off, humming part of a Christmas tune he had heard after being deposited into the dumpster.  
  
**  
  
OMAKE!  
  
Time to take out the garbage!  
  
Shinji looked around, feeling hunted. Ever since yesterday, Asuka had found a new way to torture   
him. It scared him so much, he wouldn't go near her unless forced. First had been the   
dumpsters, then she stuffed his head in the waste bin at home, and now..   
  
"Oh, Shinji!" Came the much-hated voice. She was teasing him! He couldn't stand it anymore!  
Silently, he hid in the compactor, avoiding her eyes. He would have hated himself, if he would   
have thought of the irony.  
  
"Oh, well," Asuka sighed, leaning on the compactor's "start" button. "He's not around.. I guess I'll   
go get ice cream on my own."  
  
Shinji barely heard though: Cursing his luck, he awaited his death at the hands of his beloved... 


	2. Chapter 2: Caroling

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Eva is owned by others that make more money than I do (People like Hideaki Anno and Gainax, for example).  
However, I DO own this story. I wrote it for people to enjoy, not to plagiarize or sell for profit. Please do not claim it as your own, or try to make money off it. If you want to repost it, just send me an E-mail if you want to translate it or post it on your site.  
Comments and Creative Criticism are always welcome. Please send all E-mail to: willz@wpi.edu. No flames - we are all better than that.  
  
  
Thanks: Special thanks goes to numerous people. I appreciate all the help everyone gave me, and I appreciate their letting me pester them a lot. Special thanks to Aisu, Dr. Geoduck, Xylis, LittlePriest, Zel-ouki, Big__D, Thoth_of_ND, Sethra_lavode, LedZepFan, Gendo_ohki, Taloon, Beagle-san and Kyokki, to name a few.  
  
Dictionary:   
Ok - an explanation first: I like the way certain words sound in other languages, so I opted to use those words instead of the English equivalent. They are listed below. Note: Asuka DOES use German occasionally in the sub/dubs, so I am going to keep that up here.  
  
The words/phrases:  
hentai, ecchi and sukebe - pervert or perverted (Japanese).  
Arschloch - A-Hole (German).  
Mein Gott! - My GOD! (German)  
Dummkopf - Idiot or moron - literally translated as "stupid head" (German).  
Baka - idiot, moron or jerk. The MOST versatile word in Asuka's Japanese dictionary!  
Gomen (or Gomen Nasai) - I'm sorry (Japanese)  
  
  
Note: "chan" at the end of names is used as a familiar title, or one of affection, and "sama" or "san" are ones of respect: the first is very respected, the latter is respect as equals.   
  
Note: There is a German phrase near the end. Asuka says it in English right after. Thanks Dr Geoduck for the German refresher and translations!  
  
Now, Will Z Presents:  
  
  
She's Got a Way About Her  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfiction  
  
Chapter Two: Caroling  
  
  
  
Shinji eyed Asuka warily as they entered the Karaoke bar. He had tried some good old-fashioned chivalry, and attempted to open the door for his companion, but she wouldn't have any of that: She barged ahead of him, making a spectacle of them as she basically stormed into the bar.  
  
"Behold! Asuka has arrived! Let the party begin!" She said, causing the patrons to stare at them. Shinji just sighed, hoping that he could find a way to escape this nightmare.  
  
Touji looked up, his face as flushed as the Class Rep's. The two stole shy glances at each other as Asuka made her way over to them, smiling and chattering away. What she was saying was beyond him, since he had fallen behind and she was speaking softer than the music emanating from some of the open booths. He took a look at the group as a whole: He was dressed in a T-shirt and some pants, while Touji and Kensuke both wore shorts. Asuka had on the sundress she wore on the day she arrived. Hikari wore a nice flowered sundress, and Rei... Well, Rei was dressed in her school uniform, as usual.  
  
"Can you believe that baka," Asuka said as he approached. "He didn't even bother to hold the door open for me. I bet the dummkopf would even forget to push in the chairs, if this bar didn't have booths!"  
  
Shinji was about to protest, when Asuka launched into another tirade.  
  
"Can you believe he was looking at me the whole way here, too? If I weren't afraid he'd make me look foolish, He'd be in traction right now!"  
  
Shinji remembered it differently: He hadn't DARED to look at her, especially after she had held her fist up to him threateningly. It also helped that she walked a good ten paces back from him, or so he guessed. Once in a day was enough for him, and he didn't want to argue while trying to set the others up with their prospective dates. He decided to suffer in silence.  
  
  
Asuka sat next to Shinji, preparing herself for the worst "date" in history. Not only was it going to be a study "date", it was a TRIPLE study "date"! She had to convince herself that this wasn't' going to affect her, or it could probably ruin her friend's chance to score with the idiot.  
  
She still couldn't see what Hikari found to be so interesting about Touji, especially after he had gawked at Asuka when that wind had practically blown her dress up over her shoulders, yet, if it would make her friend happy, then she would support her - even if it wasn't the brightest move on the Class Rep's part.  
  
Asuka finally got a look at the place, as everyone settled in to seats at the booth. Though it was the third week of November, the business seemed almost too eager about the upcoming holiday, especially with all the angel attacks. Perhaps Misato's wild little idea could actually turn out to be a good thing.  
  
Asuka surveyed the table before her. She had taken one end, while Rei occupied the other, with Kensuke by the doll's side. Shinji sat nervously next to her, leaving Touji and Hikari squeezed into the middle of the curved bench. Shinji took longer to settle into the seat than anyone else. He almost seemed like he was looking for a way to escape. He was constantly looking at her, away at the others, and back at her again, all while his hands were clenched so tightly, his knuckles were almost white.  
  
"So," Hikari said, pulling her notebook from her bag, "Now that we are here..."  
  
"Let's get this show swinging!" Asuka jumped in, slapping the table. She was NOT going to let Hikari be a prude THIS time! She was going to make the Class Rep have some FUN, even if it killed her in the process!  
  
"First," Hikari resumed, giving Asuka a glare, "Let's think about what kind of lights we need to use."  
  
"Lights are good!" Asuka beamed, "I bet we can even get the lasers, if we ask nicely!"  
  
"Asuka," Shinji said, still looking at his hands, but a blush could be seen on his face, "I think Hikari is right: We need to start working on this project."  
  
"MEIN GOTT! Don't you people EVER have any fun?" Asuka complained, leveling a glare at a still-blushing Shinji, "I say we play first, and work later!"  
  
"I agree!" Touji said excitedly, then looked over at his date, gulping nervously, " I mean... If we don't forget that we're here to work, that is."  
  
"I think that we should sing a few songs, to lighten the mood," Kensuke said, the effort plain on his face, "I mean, we have all been at school all day. Don't we deserve to unwind a bit?"  
  
They all turned to Rei, expectantly. She just blinked at them curiously.  
  
"It doesn't really matter either way." She said with her usual calm.  
  
"YES!" Asuka cheered, waving over a nearby waitress. "Now, it's time to have some FUN! The singing order will be Rei, the two stooges, Hikari, the baka, and myself!"  
  
"Hey!" Shinji began to protest "I..."  
  
"Order me a tea, while I go get us the use of the lights!" She said, bounding off to the manager's office.  
  
In a short time, Asuka had used her influence as an Eva pilot to procure the use of the lights, as well as some really vintage karaoke songs. She knew a lot of them were from anime, but it didn't matter, especially since a lot of these songs were still being used in some of her favorite video games. While returning to her seat, she found one in the list she had never expected to see. She grinned, and made a note to drag Shinji on stage as a backup singer.  
  
  
Kensuke looked up from the silence that affected the table, to see Asuka carrying some old Laser Discs and DVDs, a look of what Kensuke could only call "psychotic joy" spreading across her face. Shinji sprang up, offering to help her, but she shoved him back onto the bench with her hip.   
  
The moments Asuka had been gone had seemed to last an eternity, since nobody even dared to speak out of fear. Rei had sat there placidly, looking at nothing in particular, while Shinji kept looking for the demon-girl. He swore that his own face felt as flushed as Hikari's and Touji's looked. This was supposed to be a recon mission to get to know Rei, but now, the plan seemed to be failing. How WAS he going to try to get her to talk to him about Evas now?  
  
No. He had to collect his thoughts. He had to think of a way to talk to her, maybe get her to open up some, and maybe, she'd talk to him about his favorite obsession. Just maybe.  
  
Asuka flipped through the stack, grabbing a DVD, and passed the stack to Shinji, who repeated the process. Touji picked out a laser disc, and showed the cover to Kensuke. To Kensuke's delight, the stack of almost-ancient stuff the Evil One found made up for her taking charge of this little "date".  
  
Next, it was his turn to pick out something, but just opted to sing along with Touji, in hopes this didn't backfire in their faces.  
  
Hikari had chosen not to pick from the pile of old stuff, instead deciding on some currently-popular girl band instead. Rei also reneged from picking from the stack, choosing to wait until she was up at the microphone before she chose a song. He guessed Rei wasn't one for oldies.  
  
Rei calmly went up to the microphone, spent a moment running through the computer's database before her eyes opened slightly. After typing into the machine what Kensuke thought was the song number, the lights above their booth dimmed.  
  
Suddenly, the music faded in from silence, followed by a discordant noise from what sounded like a synthesizer. The drumbeat following that sound was rather upbeat, and, somehow familiar. The thought faded when Rei finally opened her mouth to sing.  
  
"Kizutsuki kokoro ga kowasa o oboeketeku  
Setsunaki kokoro ga nanaika motareteku  
Tsuyosa wa subete o tsusumikonda toride  
Yasashisa namida o shirazu ni katarenai"  
  
Kensuke was astonished. He looked away from Rei, only to see the others staring at her, with their jaws practically hitting the floor. He turned to look at Rei again, and noticed her eyes were closed as she sang.  
  
  
He sat there, completely speechless. Rei could SING!   
  
Append that - Rei could sing WELL!  
  
Kensuke got lost in listening to Rei's rendition of the song. He could almost swear that Rei's voice had emotion in it. The lyrics haunted him for some reason, but he shook off the feeling, and lost himself in her music again.  
  
All too soon, Rei finished the song with a nice fade out, bowed, and put the microphone back in its holder. Silence followed her back to her seat, as, Kensuke saw, the whole karaoke bar was staring at the blue-haired girl. Before she sat, he began to clap. Slowly, the rest of the table joined in, followed by the bar. Some of the other patrons of the bar were adding in cat calls and whistles, which put a blush on Rei-chan's cheeks. When the karaoke scoreboard came on, revealing a near-perfect score, Kensuke fumbled for his voter, and within seconds, Rei had a perfect score.  
  
  
Kensuke smiled at her as she waited for him and Touji to get out to the stage. He blinked. Was Rei smiling? He must have been imagining it, but the look on her face...   
  
While he stood there, mulling it over, Touji started the song going on the Karaoke machine. Touji was to take the first part, and he the second, if he got Touji's earlier hand gestures correct.  
  
"You never close your eyes, anymore when I kiss your lips," Touji sang, somewhat off, but still passable, as he walked over to Hikari with a blush on his cheeks.  
He watched Hikari blush, and look down at her hands on the table.  
  
"And there's no tenderness, like before in your fingertips," He sang, unsure if he was even singing the right words or not, as he walked over to Rei while singing. She looked at her fingers, wiggled them, and whispered, "My fingers are at an appropriate level of softness." barely loud enough for him to hear. He sweatdropped, and turned back to the center of the stage.  
  
After, that, the rest of the performance was a blur. He only remembered the laughter from the crowd now gathered around their booth, and the blushes on Hikari and Rei's faces. When the scoring came up at 60 points, the crowd laughed and patted him and Touji on the back as they came back to their seats. Granted the score wasn't as good as Rei's 100 points, but it would do.  
  
Next, Hikari made her way over to the microphone, blushing furiously as she looked through the list of songs. The crowd ordered drinks as she continued her search, and Kensuke was wondering if she'd ever pick a song or not, when the music finally began to play.  
  
"Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one"  
  
Kensuke listened to Hikari sing the old American tune. It was a nice one, and he couldn't quite place it, but everyone else seemed to like it, too. He found his gaze drift over to Rei several times, but she didn't seem to enjoy or hate the music. He sighed, looking over to Touji and almost burst out laughing. Touji looked like a lovesick puppy as he stared at his "study partner". He knew Touji had it bad for the Class Rep, but he didn't know if she liked the pathetic fool or not.  
  
Since Touji was in his own little world, he looked over at the "married couple", only to see Shinji watching Hikari sing, and Asuka casting first a glare, then a wistful look at Shinji. He wondered if Asuka even knew what she felt for Shinji, or if she even DID feel anything for him, the poor guy.  
  
Suddenly, he was snapped out of his reverie. He turned to look at Rei, who seemed to be leaning against him as the music played. He gulped, and turned to stare at her. He could almost swear she had a small smile on her face, as she leaned against him, but then again, he could just be imagining things, too  
  
All too soon, Hikari finished the song, and it was Asuka and Shinji's turn at the microphone. Asuka took the microphone in hand, while Shinji set up the equipment. Asuka commented how the others were just warm-up for herself and her backup singer, and proceeded to tell them that the song was an older German song called "Engel", by a ROM Stein, he thought she said. Either way, nether song or title sounded familiar.  
  
The music began, and surprisingly, it was a really heavy piece from the time when they seemed to enjoy beating their musical instruments, instead of playing them. The first lyric bit came up, and Asuka sang.  
  
"Hey! Demon-girl can sing!" he said, earning him a slap to the back of the head from Hikari.  
  
"Yeah, but her voice is deeper than mine!" Touji complained, earning him some of Kensuke's punishment. Hikari called both of them several types of idiot, before she turned her attention back to the two on stage fumbling their way through the song.  
  
"Ikari-kun seems to be doing well," Rei said, looking impassively at the show, "Though his performance would be better if he knew the song."  
  
Kensuke couldn't help but agree. It seemed the song would have been good IF everyone knew what it was about. Considering that Asuka was probably the only patron to know German, this put her and Shinji at an incredible disadvantage for the scoring part.  
  
The second bit seemed to go a bit better, but Shinji's chorus bits didn't have the enthusiasm as Asuka's parts did. Each time he completed the chorus, she'd dance over to him, swat him upside the head, and gesture to him in a way that showed she wanted him to SING it, and not whisper it.  
  
He felt sorry for Shinji when, for the fourth chorus, she made the international sign for "you're dead" - her hand going across her throat while she growled at him. Even from here, Kensuke could see Shinji gulp, and almost back away from Asuka.  
  
  
The song ended and Kensuke watched Asuka beam as she waited for the applause. When it finally came, she seemed to be disappointed and angry that it seemed to be just polite cheering, and not the heartfelt applause Rei received earlier. The scoring seemed to darken her mood more, as she screamed out that 40 points was a rip-off, and started to insult Shinji in both German AND Japanese.  
  
They both stopped arguing when Touji commented loud enough for everyone to hear how the "Married Couple" was going at it again, which resulted in a few of the crowd to "score" the fight. It was rather humorous when their fight garnered them a total of 57 points.  
  
With a look of embarrassment on their faces, Shinji and Asuka made their way to the booth; the other patrons laughing and patting them on the back in appreciation of their acting skills. The two blushed redder than Asuka's headgear, and Kensuke couldn't help but smile at his friends' misfortune.  
  
He saw Asuka sit down in a funk, probably mulling over how to even the score between her and Rei. It still surprised him how Asuka chose Rei, the least competitive person he had ever met, to be her rival. Maybe she thought the competitive edge would help them both be better pilots?  
  
"Next song is going to be SOLO!" Asuka complained, "I can't lose to Wonder Girl!"  
  
...Or maybe Asuka was just too competitive for her own good.  
  
Rei got up, but instead of going over to the stage, she seemed to be waiting for something. Finally getting the hint, Kensuke got up and went with Rei over to the music machine. He looked over Rei's shoulder at the potential selections, and noticed a nice one his mother played at home a lot. Kensuke put his hand on her shoulder, which made her gaze at him with eyes that looked almost amethyst in the bluish light of the video screen.   
  
"What about this one?" He offered, "It's got a nice tune, and..." He couldn't finish. The song DID remind him of Rei-chan, who just nodded at the selection.  
  
"This shall be appropriate." She stated, giving Kensuke a slight smile. Kensuke gulped, starting the music playing.  
  
The music began, and Kensuke wasn't sure who should start - he hadn't discussed it with Rei in the FIRST place. They were so going to lose points!  
  
The song's cue arrived before panic could set in, and he saw Rei standing there, her eyes closed once again. He took a deep breath and...  
  
"She deserves it  
can't get used to so much joy but hopes that   
she deserves it  
can't believe there's so much love around her now."  
  
Rei continued to sing, as Kensuke stood there, mouth agape. He couldn't believe that she was singing the song in perfect time to the music AND she was hitting the cues! He saw her look at him, and give him a sly smile as she sang. Kensuke thought this study date thing was going quite well, indeed.  
  
Kensuke was so startled by Rei's smile, he almost missed his cue for his part. He started off woodenly, but got more fluid, the more he got into the song. He was really surprised at how well he seemed to be doing with the number. Granted he still had to look at the lyrics, but he thought his singing wasn't bad enough to make Rei stand out even more. He thought they complimented each other quite well, actually.  
  
He shook himself as his part ended. What was he thinking? He was losing site of the goal: Eva first, everything else took a back seat. He wanted to pilot one in the worst way, and here was a pilot: A nice, somewhat pleasant, mysterious pilot, with the ability to sing like a goddess. A goddess... PILOT... that he was now singing a duet with.  
  
Focus. He thought to himself. Distractions, no matter how pleasant, lead to mistakes. One thing at a time always brings success.  
  
By the time the song was over, Kensuke was a nervous wreck. He was uncertain what the scoring would be, and he still couldn't get Rei's smile out of his mind. She seemed to be...  
  
"Aida-san?" Rei said, looking placidly at him, as they got near the seats.  
  
"Y-Yes, Rei?" He answered feebly. He didn't bother to look at the scoring.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Her eyes bored into Kensuke for the answer. He could feel a lump sticking in his throat from that gaze.  
  
"Huh?" He answered.  
  
"The way you have been staring at me all night. Is something wrong?"  
  
"N-No. No. I was staring? I thought you were smiling at me all night."  
  
"I see." She answered, turning away from him and heading towards the ladies' room on the other side of the bar.  
  
"Someone was seeing things in 'Kensuke-vision', weren't they?" A sly voice said from his other side. Kensuke looked over at Touji with a frown.  
  
"Just shut up, will ya?" Kensuke seethed. Chances were good that he had just set his plans further back than expected.  
  
  
  
The walk home was too quiet, considering he was graced once again with Asuka's presence. She seemed to be absorbed in her own thoughts; not even taking the time to try to accuse him of being perverted any way, shape or form. He wanted to talk to her, to get her to smile like she had been smiling at the bar, but she seemed too focused on her own thoughts to even pay attention to him.  
  
With a sigh, Shinji tried to tell Asuka how wonderful she had been while singing "Material Girl." He wanted to express how impressed he was that she really had the crowd livened up with her way of flirting with its members. He was surprised when she winked at an occasional patron or ran her hand under another's chin, which caused those centered to grin stupidly.  
  
Shinji found himself wishing Asuka had come over and given him some sort of acknowledgement, but she barely even looked his way the entire song.  
  
He decided to not think about Asuka, but then, he thought of his choice of song for his second round.  
  
"She's got a way about her  
Mmmm... I don't know what it is, but I know that I can't live without her."  
  
Sadly, he brought himself to the present. Why am I such a damned fool? He thought to himself. Once, I was happy just being alone and now... Now all I want is Asuka.  
  
This epiphany did nothing to soothe his nerves or his mind.  
  
He kept trying to think of what to say or do to get her to break the silence, but he just couldn't bring himself to do any of the things his mind thought of - especially the one thought where he took hold of her and...   
  
With his shoulders slumped, he didn't notice Asuka give him a concerned look as he walked past her. He was too absorbed in how the ground seemed to mock him as well as she ever could.  
  
  
  
Asuka caught up to Shinji as he kept walking down the road. Why hadn't the baka said anything when she tried to talk to him just then? Could it be that he was upset that he only received a measly 73 points, while she and Wonder Girl tied at 100?  
  
She didn't want to say anything to him. It helped that she didn't really know what to say, and rather liked the quiet trek homeward. It kept her from having to hear him whine, at least.  
  
Asuka berated herself yet again for looking over at her slow-walking companion.  
What was she thinking, anyways? Sure, he looked like he wanted to talk, but SHE wasn't going to say anything unless HE started a conversation first!  
  
She had been impressed that he really did know how to sing decently, though he'd never make it as a teen idol. Asuka didn't understand why he had been blushing when he sang the song, or even why he wouldn't look at the scoring. At least Shinji seemed to have cheered up a bit more, even though they wasted all their meeting time singing, dancing, laughing and drinking green tea instead of planning their project.   
  
She didn't know who started singing Christmas carols in the first place, but Shinji seemed to not enjoy the festivities or the songs after that. She even tried a few cheery tunes such as "Jingle Bell Rock", but noting seemed to work. He had barely seemed to sing with them as they all got up and started singing "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" A capella.  
  
The redhead pulled her hand back, surprised that she had been about to reach for his shoulder. She clenched her hand into a fist, and put it down by her side. Asuka berated herself once again, yet she should grab hold of him, and...  
  
Pressing her hands firmly to her temples, Asuka attempted to drive the memory of that first kiss from her mind. It never happened. None of it, even when she felt her tongue begin to slide...  
  
Shaking her head in frustration, she took off once again to catch up to the one person that made her life so complicated.  
  
  
"Quiet, baka, or Misato will hear us!" the Second Child hissed as the Third fumbled with his keys. She kept looking around as if she expected Misato to jump out of the woodwork, and say they wouldn't be able to pilot the Evas anymore because they had come home late.   
  
Shinji knew that Misato was probably already snoring at her terminal, with a puddle of drool forming where her cheek met the desk.  
  
He was finally able to get the key ring out of his pocket at the expense of tearing a hole in it's seam, so he shoved the key into the hole, turned the knob, and entered the apartment.  
  
Misato was asleep at the table, a beer in one hand and a report in the other. The report kept falling dangerously close to the Christmas candles she was burning at the table. She must have been unconscious for a while, because all the wax seemed to be on the table instead of in their original cylindrical shape. One of the candles was dangerously close to the long-sleeved shirt the Major was wearing, and another one's wax had effectively melted itself into some of her purplish, almost black hair.  
  
Shinji sweatdropped, and he could have sworn he heard Asuka whisper a startled "Mein Gott!" from behind him. Fortunately, Pen-pen seemed to realize he was much safer in his refrigerator, especially with a drunk Misato and burning candles everywhere. He couldn't blame the bird, really. From what he could smell, he bet that Misato could have set the apartment aflame with one good belch.   
  
While Shinji blew out the candles, Asuka carefully grabbed the papers out of her guardian's hands and placed them on the only clean part of the table. Shinji silently prayed that Misato wouldn't wake up - if she did, she'd make their morning synch tests a living hell.  
  
After making their way out of the kitchen, they both stopped next to their respective doors. There was a long, uncomfortable silence as Shinji waited for the inevitable explosion from Asuka. He expected her to brag about her stellar solo performance, or their lackluster duet, but the redhead had never mentioned either all night.   
  
The silence stretched for what seemed an eternity. Shinji found himself wanting to move, to run away from the conflict brewing before him, but he was too paralyzed to move.  
  
"Shinji?" Asuka said suddenly, looking him in the eyes. He wanted to melt when she looked at him with those eyes.  
  
"Yes, Asuka?" He answered feebly.  
  
"I really had fun tonight," she said, causing him to start, "even if I was forced to be with a baka like you." With those words, she pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at him before entering her room.  
  
Shinji watched Asuka's door slide shut. He could feel his heart almost pounding its way out of his chest. The urge to slide her door open and kiss her goodnight subdued by his mind finally processing what she said: She was forced to be with him all night. Forced. Not "spent with". Not "escorted by". Forced.   
  
Shinji entered his room, curling up on the bed with his SDAT player. He tried to find solace in the music; something to soothe him, but noting seemed to work.  
  
I really had fun tonight, even if I was forced to be with a baka like you.  
  
With those words pounding relentlessly against him, Shinji didn't even notice the tears falling onto his SDAT.  
  
**  
  
OMAKE!  
  
  
Misato was asleep at the table, a beer in one hand and a report in the other. The report kept falling dangerously close to the Christmas candles she was burning at the table. She must have been unconscious for a while, because all the wax seemed to be on the table instead of in their original cylindrical shape. One of the candles was dangerously close to the long-sleeved shirt the Major was wearing, and another one's wax had effectively melted itself into some of her purplish, almost black hair.  
  
Shinji sweatdropped, and he could have sworn he heard Asuka whisper a startled "Mein Gott!" from behind him.  
  
"Is that one of those kinky fetishes?" Shinji asked after a moment's silence.  
  
"I think so," Asuka replied, still staring, "but wouldn't it make more sense if she were naked?"  
"This is MISATO we're talking about." He whispered, still trying not to even think of the perversity involved.  
"True." Asuka replied, shuddering slightly, "Let's go to bed, and leave her to her own devices..."  
  
Shinji couldn't have agreed more - they would mark this as "classified" and NEVER speak of it again! 


	3. Chapter 3: Cheer

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Eva is owned by others that make more money than I do (People like Hideaki Anno and Gainax, for example).  
However, I DO own this story. I wrote it for people to enjoy, not to plagiarize or sell for profit. Please do not claim it as your own, or try to make money off it. If you want to repost it, just send me an E-mail if you want to translate it or post it on your site.  
Comments and Creative Criticism are always welcome. Please send all E-mail to: willz@wpi.edu. No flames - we are all better than that.  
  
  
Thanks: Special thanks goes to numerous people. I appreciate all the help everyone gave me, and I appreciate their letting me pester them a lot. Special thanks to Aisu, Dr. Geoduck, Xylis, LittlePriest, Zel-ouki, Big__D, Thoth_of_ND, Sethra_lavode, LedZepFan, Gendo_ohki, Taloon, Beagle-san and Kyokki, to name a few.  
  
Dictionary:   
Ok - an explanation first: I like the way certain words sound in other languages, so I opted to use those words instead of the English equivalent. They are listed below. Note: Asuka DOES use German occasionally in the sub/dubs, so I am going to keep that up here.  
  
The words/phrases:  
hentai, ecchi and sukebe - pervert or perverted (Japanese).  
Arschloch - A-Hole (German).  
Mein Gott! - My GOD! (German)  
Dummkopf - Idiot or moron - literally translated as "stupid head" (German).  
Baka - idiot, moron or jerk. The MOST versatile word in Asuka's Japanese dictionary!  
Gomen (or Gomen Nasai) - I'm sorry (Japanese)  
  
  
Note: "chan" at the end of names is used as a familiar title, or one of affection, and "sama" or "san" are ones of respect: the first is very respected, the latter is respect as equals.   
  
Note: There is a German phrase near the end. Asuka says it in English right after. Thanks Dr Geoduck for the German refresher and translations!  
  
Now, Will Z Presents:  
  
  
She's Got a Way About Her  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfiction  
  
Chapter Three: Cheer  
  
If Misato could have a five-yen piece for every time she wished to skip mornings altogether, then she would be a rich lady, indeed. Her clothing was a mess, and yet as is the norm for this type of morning, the inside of her mouth tasted like the inside of an old shoe. Granted, she didn't know what an old insole tasted like, but the tactical specialist was SURE that this came close. She looked at the time, and noticed she still had a good half-hour before Shinji woke up.   
  
Misato lifted her head, and barely stifled a yelp of surprised pain as her hair held to the table. She looked to see that a good 2 inches of the hair on her left side was firmly mingled with the wax from the candles she had burnt the previous night.  
  
With her eyes closed, she took a firm hold of her hair, and tugged. The wax held strong, but she was able to pull the purplish locks away without too much trouble.  
  
Now, she was going to have to cut her hair. At least it was only a few inches, and not MOST of it. The thought of having hair as short as Ritsuko's made her cringe.  
  
When she was finished trimming her hair, she returned to the table, wondering how she was going to get rid of the residue wax on its linoleum coating. As she pondered this situation, Shinji entered and began the process of making breakfast.  
  
He looked terrible. His clothing looked as though he slept in it. He didn't seem to be too lively today, either: Usually, he'd tease her for drinking too much, or he'd be in somewhat of a pleasant mood as he made the day's meals. Today, however, he seemed apathetic to everything.  
  
"Good morning, Shinji!" she said, smiling. Shinji didn't even turn to look at her, let alone reply to her greeting. Heck even him exploding at her would have been better than the treatment he gave her now!  
  
The silence stretched, making Misato feel uncomfortable. She dispelled the silence by going to the fridge, grabbing a beer, opening it, and chugging half of the can's contents.  
  
"Boy, that hits the spot!" she said, looking at Shinji from the corner of her eye.  
  
Silence once again answered her as Shinji kept cooking breakfast.  
  
Fortunately, Asuka showed up. Usually when Shinji was in a funk, He would argue with Asuka, and everything would return to normal.  
  
"Guten morgen!" she said, stretching. Suddenly Shinji slammed the pans into the sink, and stormed out of the kitchen. Asuka and Misato just looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
  
"So, THAT's why he was acting odd," Misato said as Asuka sipped her tea, "the holidays must really be a sore spot to him, with his father and all."  
  
"Maybe." Asuka said aloud, but then muttered, "I bet he's depressed he can't get any, the hentai." Misato pretended not to hear, even though she wanted to slap the redhead upside the head for the comment.  
  
While Asuka got ready for work, an idea began to form in Misato's mind. What if SHE was to help Shinji get back his Christmas spirit, by showing him how nice the holiday could be?  
  
The plan in motion in her mind, Misato began getting ready for work. This was going to be the BEST Christmas any of them had ever had!  
  
  
  
Almost two weeks had passed since their first project meeting, and Shinji still showed no signs of cheering up. If anything, the Third Child seemed to get more depressed as signs of the holiday increased in number. His shoulders slumped as he went by waving Santas or the Christmas trees that were being sold in parking lots.  
  
Nobody seemed to know what Shinji's problem was, though Misato tried to fix it by playing Christmas carols every evening. She even tried decorating the apartment with Christmas lights to brighten the mood. The result: Shinji would come home from school and hide in his room, only coming out to eat, drink or use the bathroom.  
  
Kensuke tried several times to get Shinji to come over and spend time in a family atmosphere, to see if that would help his friend's attitude, but even that had no affect on Shinji's disposition.  
  
Touji had thought about bringing Shinji to see his sister at the hospital, to show the improvement she was making to the Third Child, but wise advice from Hikari showed him that Shinji seeing her like that would only make his mood darken.  
  
Asuka kept an outward appearance that she couldn't concern herself with him, while inside, she worried if Shinji might have come down with something. Just because Ritsuko gave him a clean bill of health didn't mean that there wasn't a flaw somewhere in the exams.  
  
Shinji, meanwhile was feeling pressed on all sides, except from the one he WANTED to be pressed by. The redhead kept herself aloof, making Shinji feel more and more alone. He hated this feeling. It was almost as bad as when he thought about the time Asuka had sleepwalked into his room, and he had almost kissed her.  
  
He was still kicking himself for that, even though nothing happened. Granted she had been asleep, but Shinji wanted to be her Prince Charming, and wake her with a kiss. He knew it sounded sappy, but he didn't care.  
  
Rei was impassive to everything around her, though occasionally she could be seen looking at Shinji, and on other occasions at Kensuke. The thing was: If anyone paid attention, she seemed to spend a bit more time looking at Kensuke than at Shinji. Rei was intrigued by Kensuke's attention, but she still couldn't figure out why he was giving her, when in the past, only the Commander or Shinji seemed to take notice of her well-being.  
  
The 15th day after their first meeting, the first two Stooges gathered the others together in order to come up with a way to cheer him up. The project seemed to be progressing well, except for Shinji's part of it. He seemed to make no progress, and would barely speak to anyone of it, even when asked.  
  
"This is not good," Touji said, as he ate from the bento Hikari brought for him, "Shinji's not talking to anyone anymore."  
  
"He hasn't said two words to anyone in three days!" Kensuke added.  
  
"Ikari-kun seems to be retreating into himself." Rei stated. They all stared at her as if she had grown a second head. She didn't catch it though, and continued to look at Shinji eating alone by the window.  
  
After taking a moment to recover from Rei's insight, Hikari spoke up, suggesting they should organize another meeting: If Shinji didn't offer to come on his own, Touji and Kensuke were to force him to come along by any means necessary. Kensuke and Touji accepted the task, and the group began to disperse. Asuka hadn't protested as much as was feared. She seemed to want to cheer Shinji up enough that he could replace Misato as chef again.  
  
"Asuka, Hikari," Kensuke said, as everyone got up from the table. Touji waved to everyone with his chopsticks and wandered over to the window near Shinji. Rei went to retrieve her lunch. The two girls stood looking at him with the same look of annoyance, and he found himself swallowing before speaking again.  
  
"I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Kensuke said, gulping again before continuing under their unblinking gazes, "Would it... Well, Rei... I mean... Could you two... maybe..."  
  
Hikari and Asuka looked at each other and smiled. It was Hikari that spoke, though.  
  
"You want us to give Rei a makeover." She said simply.  
  
"How did..." Kensuke began, but was interrupted by Asuka.  
  
"Baka! The way you look at her, it's OBVIOUS! You have the 'hots' for the Ice Queen!" the redhead smiled, causing Kensuke to hold back his defense of Rei, "Relax, Stooge: We have everything well under control!" Hikari grinned as widely as Asuka did.  
  
"Um... How?" was all Kensuke could say, confused. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, still blinking in disbelief.  
  
"Easy!" Both said in unison giving himt the "thumbs up" sign, "Slumber party!"  
  
Kensuke was worried. Maybe he made a mistake asking the two girls to help.  
  
"And she'll be there, even if I have to tie her up!" Asuka declared.  
  
Kensuke instinctively put a hand to his nose, as a mental image came to him of Asuka tying Rei up and...  
  
"BAKA HENTAI!" Asuka screamed, smashing him on the top of the head with her fist, "That was a FIGURE OF SPEECH!"  
  
Rubbing his head, he watched the retreating pair, trying very hard NOT to think about Rei in such an... Interesting... Circumstance. As his mind ignored his pleas to stop, the image of Rei came back to him, but this time, the chocolate syrup had time to place itself back in before he shook it away.  
  
  
Rei went to the door, wondering who could be calling on her at this time of day. Maya occasionally came over to check on the First Child, but those visits usually were before she went to work, and only lasted long enough for Maya to compile a report on Rei's health for the doctor.  
  
She opened the door to see a dimpled, freckled brunette standing next to a beaming blue-eyed redhead. As one they grabbed hold of the door, opened it further, and began speaking.  
  
"Hello! We're the Fashion Emergency team!" They both waved as they said this.  
  
Rei just blinked at them, nonplussed.  
  
"We were told that you," Asuka began.  
  
"Have a hot date coming up soon," the brunette continued.  
  
"And we're here by Kensuke's request to" the redhead took over once again.  
  
"See that you," Hikari said. Suddenly, both girls pointed at Rei, who blinked at the accusing fingers.  
  
"Look like a supermodel for it!" Both finished in unison.  
  
It was nice that Kensuke seemed to be concerned for her, but Rei didn't know what to make of the situation. She decided that since it was just a "study date," she would just go in her school clothes as she usually did.  
  
"... Please go away." Rei said, after a long pause. The other two girls sweatdropped as Rei turned to head back into her apartment.  
  
"Now wait a minute!" Asuka complained. "We went through that whole spiel that we practiced for an HOUR before coming over, just to hear you say 'Go away'? I don't think so!" Asuka and Hikari rushed in, grabbed Rei by the arms, and dragged the startled blue-haired girl out of her apartment.  
  
  
Shinji looked out the window as he ate his lunch. He hated the holidays. The more that the holidays made their presence known, the more he wished he could just crawl under a rock and hide until they were over. The cheerful people, the cheerful songs, all of it rubbed on him. He wanted to be that happy just once for the holidays, but the last eleven years of holiday cheer seemed to make their way to everyone but him. Shinji couldn't even remember the last Christmas he was able to share with his mother, and that saddened him most of all. Not even his father bothered with him on Christmas. No call, no present, no visit of any kind. Eva or no Eva, he didn't feel like a celebrity; he felt like the pathetic loser he saw every morning staring back at him in the bathroom mirror.  
  
He was so absorbed in his darkening mood, he jumped about a foot in the air when Touji put his hand on the Eva pilot's shoulder.  
  
"Heya, Shinji!" Touji exclaimed, grinning from ear-to-ear "Kensuke and myself need your help."  
  
"IF you think I'm going to get set up on..." He began, an angry look on his face, but Kensuke interrupted him.  
  
"The girls are going to have a sleepover at Hikari's place!" the freckled boy said, holding his nose with his left hand.  
  
Shinji stared at Kensuke. He then turned to look at Touji, but his black-haired friend seemed to be in his own little world: Touji's eyes looked glazed-over, a blush was on his cheeks, and a small river of blood made its way out of his nose.  
  
Shinji put a hand to his nose only to discover his was sharing a similar state.  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?" Touji finally said, wiping his nose with a napkin while the grin on his face grew.  
  
Shinji wasn't sure WHAT it meant, but he knew that the glint in Kensuke and Touji's eyes gave him an incredible sense of foreboding.  
  
  
  
Asuka grinned at the blue-haired girl. This time, she knew she would get some sort of reaction from Rei with the scissors she held in her hand. Rei sat placidly, making Asuka think she needed to enhance the scenario by chuckling evilly.  
  
"You know, I COULD make you bald," Asuka giggled, eyeing Rei.  
  
Rei sat there, waiting patiently for her hair to be cut. Hikari sat to the left of Rei, at the dresser with the extensive makeup sets on them. Hikari rummaged through the stacks of cosmetics, looking for the right lipstick and blush to use on Rei's complexion. While Asuka thought of this as a service to the community, Hikari thought of it as a mission to unite two people that needed to be united in the WORST way. The silence continued, which annoyed Asuka to no end.  
  
"Well?" Asuka said, pointing the clippers at Rei, "I could snip it all off," She gestured with the scissors, closing them as she did so, "and make you look like a cue ball!"  
  
"Hair isn't needed to pilot an Eva," Rei answered calmly.  
  
Asuka frowned as she began cutting Rei's hair. That exchange did not go as Asuka had planned, so she decided to drop it and focus on the task at hand. Fortunately the job was going to be easy: Rei's hair only needed a good trimming of the split ends, and she'd have really nice hair, especially once Asuka showed her the right shampoos and conditioners to use.   
  
Asuka was actually glad she had opted to help the poor girl out some. Rei might be adept at a lot of things, but people skills were very lacking in the albino girl. She was hoping to fix this - especially if it got Wonder Girl away from Shinji.  
  
Asuka almost dropped the scissors. Where did that thought come from? It wasn't like she was jealous or anything. Maybe she was just afraid that Rei's arrogant posturing would rub off on the baka.   
  
"Asuka," Rei said calmly, "Are you finished cutting my hair?"  
  
Asuka started, bringing herself out of her thoughts. She blushed and continued cutting Rei's hair.  
  
"No." was all she said through clenched teeth. Why did Rei have to be so blasted...  
  
Asuka calmed herself enough to remember that she was fixing Rei up for KENSUKE. She hoped the Stooge appreciated her efforts!  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I am doing this," Shinji said as he peeked over the balcony railing. He still wondered how he could breathe with the large towel tied under his nose, but so far, he was managing.  
  
He looked over at his friends, who were waving him on in encouragement. They were both wearing the towels on their heads as well; something Touji had called "Essential Traditional Peeping Garb," or some similar foolish name. Maybe Shinji should just leave before he got caught.  
  
"How do you keep your skin so smooth?" Asuka asked, amazement clear in her tone.   
  
"And soft!" Hikari added. Maybe this WAS worth investigating, after all.  
  
"LCL." Came the soft reply from Rei. Shinji banished the image of Rei naked in LCL from his mind.  
  
The amateur peeping Tom almost slipped as another mental image came to mind of the girls wearing very little or nothing. He needed to focus on the job at hand!  
  
He regained his grip, pulling himself over the edge. He looked in the window, and saw a middle-aged guy in his boxers sitting on his bed clipping his toenails. From the look of the nails, they hadn't been clipped in at LEAST a month. With a wince, Shinji distracted himself with trying to find Hikari's room.  
  
He followed the idle chatter of Asuka and Hikari over to a window. Unfortunately, this window was a good three meters up and two meters to the left of the balcony. Calling in reinforcements was now rendered moot.  
  
He was about to signal the other two of his accomplices that the mission was scrubbed, when he finally caught bits of conversation from Hikari's room. He climbed onto the balcony's edging, hoping he'd hear more.  
  
"I'm still surprised you don't fix yourself up for your dates with Kensuke, Rei," Asuka's distinctive voice said. He could almost hear the teasing tone in it distinctively, "It doesn't take much effort to show a man that you like him."  
  
"If that's the case, Asuka," Hikari replied, "Then why don't you do that for Shinji?"  
  
Shinji almost fell when he heard that. He looked up at the window, trying to keep his attention on what was being said.  
  
"Well, I..." Asuka began. Suddenly she sounded uncertain.  
  
"Come on! Fess up!" Hikari badgered.  
  
"I've seen Asuka look at Ikari-kun," Rei's soft voice said, barely audible, "Perhaps she doesn't want to admit to herself that she likes Ikari-kun."  
  
Shinji listened intently, even though he knew what her answer would be.  
  
"You know you like him, Asuka!" Hikari practically chirped in glee. Shinji blinked; she almost seemed to be enjoying her friend's discomfort.  
  
"Nothing... We aren't..." Asuka retorted. She seemed hesitant and her answers weren't really matching any of the questions, so he kept listening.  
  
"I bet you've kissed him!" Hikari exclaimed. Shinji practically fell off the balcony in shock once more.  
  
"Was the kiss nice, or messy, or...." Hikari kept on.  
  
"Please tell us," Rei said with what sounded like amusement, "if Ikari-kun is as bad at kissing as he is at piloting Eva." Shinji felt his cheeks burn at Rei's directness.  
  
"Well, I... That is... I'm not..." Asuka started loudly, then trailed off, almost sighing, "He isn't that much of a baka."   
  
Shinji was totally stunned. He had been expecting a tirade of German curses and several different names for idiot associated with his name to come pouring forth from the window, but he never expected THAT. From Asuka, that was almost confessing that you loved someone!  
  
"I knew it!" Hikari cried, starting to chatter at Asuka, seizing the moment to begin pummeling her with questions. He didn't pay attention to what she said, though; He was too confused to understand the conversation was far from over.  
  
A moment later, he was climbing back down to the ground from the third floor balcony, his mind whirling.  
  
  
"What happened?" Touji hissed, annoyed at the mission's failure.  
  
"Did they see you?" Kensuke added.  
  
"No... No," Shinji said, still recovering. That window I was looking at is Hikari's room." He pointed at it for empahasis, "It would be impossible to get to."  
  
"Did you hear anything?" Touji asked. Shinji shook his head negative.  
  
"Aw, man!" Touji complained, " And the other room?"  
  
"You don't want to know." Shinji said, shivering.  
  
"I bet he's lying!" Kensuke said, almost frantic. "I tell ya! They're taunting us!" Shinji felt the sweat on his head increase at this friend's accusation. He was extremely relieved that at the moment Touji's own little world only seemed to involve the Class Rep and Touji himself.  
  
"Can I take this stupid towel off before someone sees us?" Shinji responded, changing the subject. He just wanted to get back home before the girls caught them. Dejected, Touji and Kensuke looked at the distant window once more before heading back to Shinji's place.  
  
It was a somber trio that entered the apartment. Shinji was still mulling over what Asuka had said, and both Kensuke and Touji STILL had those stupid towels on their heads. He still couldn't believe he caved in to agreeing to help them with that little stunt. He was as frustrated at himself for helping them, as he was relieved that they weren't caught peeping by the girls.  
  
Though in retrospect, it only would have been his hide in the fire, since the other two had been "lookouts", and thus, they weren't in any real danger of getting caught as he had been.  
  
After a moment, he realized this little distraction wasn't helping him any - he was still trying to decipher what Asuka had said to the other two girls. Was Asuka really admitting she liked him? Was she just putting up a front so the other girls would leave her alone? No: The other two seemed to be fueled by her admission, so maybe, just maybe, he might have a chance to win her affection after all.  
  
"Could it be she really likes me?" Shinji absently said aloud.  
  
"What did you say, Shinji?" Touji asked, as he turned to look at his friend. Kensuke had gone to the refrigerator to get them something to drink. The guys had "volunteered" themselves to sleep over, not because it would make the "reconnaissance" mission any more successful - they came here for the simple excuse to see Misato wearing a spaghetti-string top and no bra. He thought it was disgusting when she wore her bum-around clothes, but they seemed to think it was a special treat.  
  
He still didn't know what the fuss was about Misato. She was cute, true, but she just didn't seem to get his attention like a certain redhead always did. His friends thought he was demented, but he knew the truth about Misato, and was NOT going to even breach that subject with a 10-foot pole!  
  
"So... How about a game of Rummy?" he tried feebly, as his friends began to hound him on Misato's daily doings when she wasn't at work. He was glad Misato was working late to oversee her little project, so he didn't have to worry about her popping in unexpectedly. As Kensuke returned with the drinks, Shinji began planning a way to keep his friends from interrogating him once more about his two roommates.  
  
  
"Hold still," Asuka said to the girl sitting in the chair before her, "Do you want me to ruin your makeup?"  
  
"Your hands are shaking." Rei said, "I have not moved."  
  
Asuka muttered some comments in German, but continued to apply the makeup with a steadier hand. She couldn't understand why she was a bundle of nerves tonight. Granted, Rei looked good, but she knew she looked as good, if not better! She finished putting on the faint blush, and opened up the pale pink lipstick.  
  
The redhead nervously checked on everything for her blue haired charge. Hikari needed to return home to replace a broken heel, which left Asuka to make sure Rei was ready for Kensuke. Her hands brushed at the other girl's shoulders for the fifth time as she fixed the blouse's seam lines and dusted the soft fabric.  
  
Stepping back, she examined her handiwork. Rei was wearing a dark denim skirt with a light blue blouse. She also wore a gold bracelet and a pair of clip-on earrings. To finish it off, with Asuka's approval, she wore a pair of dark blue flats and pale pantyhose.  
  
If this doesn't make Kensuke's eyes pop out of his head, Asuka thought, then the Stooge is as sentient as cold ramen!  
  
She really hoped Rei stunned Kensuke. She didn't want Rei to blow her chance to... show her finesse with fashion. That was it: Her fashion sense. Maybe she shouldn't have let the other two badger her last night. She still felt as if she had been sent through the wringer several times, especially with Rei's calm, pointed comments. How many times DID she have to tell them she didn't have an interest in Shinji, just because she didn't think he was a baka...  
  
And how DID Hikari know about the kiss anyways? No. Best not to think of the past no matter how...  
  
With a sigh, Asuka began rechecking Rei's clothing to make sure everything was perfect.  
  
  
  
Kensuke paced in front of the door, his hands fidgeting with his tie. He loosened then tightened the fit around the collar, trying to decide if he should knock or not. He was so absorbed with trying to choose whether to knock or mess with his tie, he almost tripped on the trashcan next to Rei's door.  
  
Hastily avoiding the trash, he continued pacing for another minute before going over to the door. He tried to think of something to say to her, but he wasn't sure WHAT. Ever since the peeping incident two nights previous, he hadn't seen or heard from the girls, except for the time Hikari called him this morning to tell him to be at Rei's house at 3:00, and to be dressed nicely.  
  
Well, 3:00 was now here, he was dressed as nicely as he could be, and he couldn't muster the strength to knock on the door.  
  
"You can do this, Kensuke," He said aloud, raising his hand to the door.  
  
  
"So, can you tell me EXACTLY why we are here again?" Shinji asked Asuka, while standing outside the only concert hall in Tokyo-3. Asuka was dressed in a long dark green dress with thin straps. She wore matching gloves, and what looked like pearls.  
  
"We're here," Asuka said, giving Shinji a withering look," Because I thought you stooges could use some CULTURE in your unrefined lives!"   
  
"I still think we could have at least gone without the heels," Hikari muttered, as she almost wobbled. Touji steadied her, and she gave him a grateful look. Plan one is a success, Asuka grinned to herself, Now, IF Rei remembers to follow through...  
  
As if on cue, Rei dropped her pocketbook. Kensuke bent over, grabbed it and its contents, and carefully gave it back to Rei. Both of them were blushing to the point that Asuka almost burst out laughing at Rei's surprise. Rei had expected "Aida-san" would let her collect its contents on her own once it fell to the ground. Rei had also been extremely surprised at the compliment Kensuke had given her when she had answered the door.  
  
"Thank you," Rei said, still blushing furiously. Asuka was annoyed that the girl said nothing else. Fortunately, no other words seemed necessary, since Kensuke and Rei seemed to be smiling at each other while their hands touched on her purse. Asuka refrained from commenting at how cute of a couple they were. She decided to head inside before they were caught in the milling crowd outside of the dome-shaped theater.  
  
Asuka felt like cursing. At the entrance, holding the door like the perfect gentleman should, stood Shinji. She was hoping to get through the door before he could do something so nice.  
  
Still, Asuka couldn't help but smile, even if she felt like strangling him with her purse's strap.  
  
By the Second Act of "The Nutcracker", Asuka was completely nonplussed. She thought Shinji would spend his time moping or fidgeting, but he seemed to really enjoy the first part. During intermission, he had offered to get her refreshments from the main lobby. He had even managed to pick up several small pastries in a napkin for her, as well.  
  
What really surprised her, was when he offered them all to her, commenting how he knew she had spent the whole day over at Rei's house to get her ready, and that she probably hadn't had a chance to eat.  
  
He was right on all points, and it irritated her to no end that she couldn't argue any of them with him.  
  
The Third Act brought even more surprises, as Shinji offered to take a walk with her, so they could stretch their legs during the intermission. She thought for a moment that the idiot might be trying to use her own ploy against her, but it didn't seem to fit; He was smiling warmly at her, and the there were people everywhere, so she knew he wasn't going to try anything, so she opted to take advantage of this stroke of good fortune.   
  
As they walked, they were quiet, but it was still nice. Shinji had a smile on his face instead of the gloomy one he had had for weeks. She still was concerned that he would go back to being like that, especially since it meant more of Misato's cooking if he did.  
  
She tried to convince herself of that all through the Fourth Act.  
  
  
Shinji waved to Touji and Hikari, as they broke away from their group. He wondered if Touji would get the courage to kiss Hikari or not. They seemed to be friendlier to each other. As they chatted with each other all night, it was hard to tell if they were making progress or not, since Asuka had been taking his attention. He wasn't sure if he was making an impression on the blue-eyed girl or not. He just knew that he wanted to get lost in that smile of hers.  
  
He thought about what had happened that day. It was definitely odd, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. How Pen-pen could type on the datapad, and how he could have found such a gift was still beyond Shinji's comprehension.  
  
The bird somehow had logged into an online auction and won the most amazing piece of jewelry he had ever seen. He had ordered it sent one-day mail to his Nerv mailbox, so that a certain snooping Duet would not find it before he gave it to Asuka.  
  
Pen-pen had seemed adamant that Shinji pay for it, but, he hadn't known he got paid until Asuka had blurted out how she had purchased the dress and fake pearls for the concert.  
  
He was sorely tempted to tell her about it, but thought that patience would win out in the end, and, just maybe, she would actually take him seriously when he... No. He didn't want to build up his anxiety any higher than it already was. He had to think...  
  
"Shinji?" Asuka's voice said softly from beside him.  
  
"Yes?" He answered, afraid of saying something that might set her off.  
  
"Want to go for some ice cream?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
**   
  
OMAKE!  
  
Shinji on the balcony:  
  
Shinji couldn't believe it! Asuka liked him! Asuka..   
Without warning, he slipped form the third floor, landing on his leg. There was a loud, sharp crack.  
  
"AAAHH!! MY LEGS!" came the discordant wail from his mouth.  
  
  
Misato was flustered. Why had she been called to the hospital, anyways?  
  
She opened the door, to see Shinji in a lower-body cast, with the stooges looking on , abashed, while Asuka, Rei, and Hikari looked as if they were going to kill all three of them.   
  
For some reason, Shinji had a peeping towel on his head.  
  
"Ok," Misato said, "would someone please tell me what's going on here, and why there are several police officers outside the door?" 


	4. Chapter 4: Confession?

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Eva is owned by others that make more money than I do (People like Hideaki Anno and Gainax, for example).  
However, I DO own this story. I wrote it for people to enjoy, not to plagiarize or sell for profit. Please do not claim it as your own, or try to make money off it. If you want to repost it, just send me an E-mail if you want to translate it or post it on your site.  
Comments and Creative Criticism are always welcome. Please send all E-mail to: willz@wpi.edu. No flames - we are all better than that.  
  
  
Thanks: Special thanks goes to numerous people. I appreciate all the help everyone gave me, and I appreciate their letting me pester them a lot. Special thanks to Aisu, Dr. Geoduck, Xylis, LittlePriest, Zel-ouki, Big__D, Thoth_of_ND, Sethra_lavode, LedZepFan, Gendo_ohki, Taloon, Beagle-san and Kyokki, to name a few.  
  
Dictionary:   
Ok - an explanation first: I like the way certain words sound in other languages, so I opted to use those words instead of the English equivalent. They are listed below. Note: Asuka DOES use German occasionally in the sub/dubs, so I am going to keep that up here.  
  
The words/phrases:  
hentai, ecchi and sukebe - pervert or perverted (Japanese).  
Arschloch - A-Hole (German).  
Mein Gott! - My GOD! (German)  
Dummkopf - Idiot or moron - literally translated as "stupid head" (German).  
Baka - idiot, moron or jerk. The MOST versatile word in Asuka's Japanese dictionary!  
Gomen (or Gomen Nasai) - I'm sorry (Japanese)  
  
  
Note: "chan" at the end of names is used as a familiar title, or one of affection, and "sama" or "san" are ones of respect: the first is very respected, the latter is respect as equals.   
  
Note: There is a German phrase near the end. Asuka says it in English right after. Thanks Dr Geoduck for the German refresher and translations!  
  
Now, Will Z Presents:  
  
  
She's Got a Way About Her  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfiction  
  
Chapter Four: Confession?  
  
Christmas was now only ten days away, and all seemed to be going well. The project was almost done: Asuka had opted to paint while Shinji built. When the whole thing was done, they would have about 30 pieces completed. With the pieces Rei and Kensuke, as well as the Class Rep and Touji had going, they would have at least 75 pieces. It seemed like Asuka and Shinji got the bad end of the deal, but in truth, they had it easier. They only needed to assemble animals, while the others had to assemble people. Fortunately, Hikari had borrowed a few old mannequins from a store near her apartment, or the job would have taken longer.   
  
The general atmosphere of the group seemed improved as well. Shinji was smiling a lot more, and actually took a more active role in the project. Asuka didn't seem to be claiming Shinji was a baka as much: Instead she used sukebe, hentai and arschloch.   
  
Rei didn't seem to change much to those at school, but to Hikari, the blue-haired Eva pilot seemed to spend a lot of time with the brown-haired military fanatic. Hikari was sure that it wasn't just based on the project, either, especially considering Rei's apathy to school in the past. Add in that she looked an awful lot at Kensuke, and you could almost guess what Rei was thinking. She even wore soft peach lipstick to school now, even if she did refrain from wearing any other type of makeup.  
  
Kensuke was slowly changing too; the more time he spent around Rei, the calmer he became. Not to say that he was stoic, but when he talked about things, he didn't begin conversations with an exclamation, and the sound effects became less prominent the more time he spent in Rei's presence.  
  
Touji, to Hikari's dismay, was still as clueless as ever, even when she made him a bento or asked for his help with some part of making the paper mache'. She remembered when he had dabbled a little bit of the paste onto her nose. She wanted to flirt with Touji, but was too shy to even THINK about it without blushing! She needed to form a plan to get the idiot to look at her.  
  
Hikari stopped, annoyed with herself. She spent so much time with Asuka; Hikari found she was beginning to think like her friend! True, the two of them were similar, but she didn't want to think that calling someone you like an idiot was a good thing at all.  
  
Touji WAS acting like an idiot this time though. Why couldn't she just come out and say what she felt for him?  
  
Touji, on the other hand was still Touji. He was still playing sports, checking on his sister, and frustrated as all hell that Hikari hadn't followed up on his one well-placed chance to flirt with her. He dribbled the basketball and shot it over and over again, wondering why that little dab of paste hadn't made the impression he wanted.  
  
  
Misato waited for her wards to return home from working on their project at Kensuke's house. She wasn't convinced that Shinji was actually enjoying the upcoming holidays, so she thought she would tell them that she was going to have Asuka and Shinji go to the Nerv Christmas party. Hopefully they would come home soon, so she could drag Asuka shopping for a new suit or three.  
  
Misato was ecstatic, though; Shinji had seemed to do a turnaround in attitude too, and decided to call her plan to cheer him up a success. Also, the primary portions of the Geofront were almost done, save the decorations by the schools and the one giant surprise she had heard the engineers talking about at the cafeteria. Whatever it was, it was BIG and needed one of the Evas to move into place. She really hoped that whatever it was, that it wouldn't get her into too much trouble with the commander.  
  
When WAS Asuka going to get home, anyways?  
  
  
"I still think the pig looks a lot like you," Asuka said to Shinji playfully. "Isn't he pathetic looking?"  
  
Shinji blinked, trying to see the resemblance between the lump of paper mache and his own face, "I don't look like..."  
  
"And this sheep DEFINATELY looks like you, "She cooed, grinning slyly, "It has that scared look that says 'Shinji' in bold, neon letters!"  
  
"Now, wait! I..." He began again, but Asuka was on a role.  
  
"Now the bat looks ESPECIALLY like you!" She said, holding her hands together, "Oh, how he drives the girls crazy!"  
  
"I do not look like a..." Shinji protested, until a though struck him, "Hey! We didn't make any bats!"  
  
"Gotcha," Asuka said, pulling her right eyelid down as she stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
She was still giggling as he picked himself up off the ground.  
  
"I was thinking," Asuka said, after the giggles died down, "The Nerv Christmas party is going to be coming up."  
  
"Mm." Shinji said, too annoyed to commit a comment.  
  
"So," Asuka continued, "What if we were to so something nice for the two love birds?"  
  
"Kensuke and Rei?" Shinji asked.  
  
"No, you baka!" Asuka said, glaring at him, "I mean Hikari and Touji! You could offer to take Hikari, and I would take Touji, then when we got there, we could 'switch off' with them, and maybe then they'd finally get the incentive to kiss each other, if we put some mistletoe above the dance floor's center!"  
  
It did sound like a good plan to Shinji, and he readily agreed. He wanted to help his clueless friend get closer to the girl that liked him and he liked back. If this worked, Shinji was sure that his friend's Christmas would be complete.  
  
  
"You can't be serious!" Asuka complained, giving a look to Misato, "We already had this planned!" She gave Misato a look, though Misato wasn't paying attention to it. Asuka was about to start in again, until her guardian interrupted her.  
  
"Do I have to make it an order?" She said, giving Asuka a level gaze.  
  
Asuka stood there a moment, stunned into speechlessness. She had only wanted to go to this stupid party to help Hikari get Clueless Stooge, no matter how much she hated him. Now, she had to go with Shinji. Shinji who she...  
  
She blinked as Misato grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the apartment.  
  
"What," Asuka said, still stunned, "where are we going?"  
  
"We're going shopping!" Misato replied, "You aren't going to a nice party dressed in that sundress of yours!"  
  
As the apartment door closed, Asuka saw Shinji fish something out of his pocket, but couldn't be sure what it was. Misato didn't slow down so she could see, though: the purple-haired woman dragged her towards the elevator, no matter how hard she protested.  
  
  
When Asuka and Misato left, Shinji saw his opportunity to wrap the gift that came in the mail today. The package was small enough to fit in his pocket, but still large enough to hold the box inside. He ripped open the brown envelope to gaze at the box it held.  
  
Was it empty? Was it the wrong one? With trembling hands, he opened the little black velvet box.  
  
Inside, nestled against a light green velvet lining was a delicate gold box-link chain. The chain was nice, but it wasn't what held his attention: That honor went to the small pendant in the middle: A heart made with small circular rubies. In the center of the heart was a smaller heart-shaped diamond.  
  
Closing the box, Shinji sighed in relief. Now, all he had to do was get some wrapping paper and a gift card to complete the gift. He still didn't want to think about what he would have done if the pendant had been missing. Not only would it have been thirty thousand yen wasted, he wouldn't have time to get another one to replace it, he would have to confess to Asuka that he loved her on Christmas without any defense, which was something he was not strong enough to do. He almost thought that he should get down on one knee, but remembered that was more like proposing than giving someone a gift.  
  
"Maybe I should just give it to her, and let her make up her own mind," He sighed. How WAS he going to give her the present?  
  
  
  
Rei didn't know what to make of the situation. First Major Katsuragi asks her to put an Eva decoy dressed-up as Santa atop the pyramid to act like a star for it, and now, Commander Ikari wanted her to go to the Nerv party. That he wanted her to bring a guest with her was also complete surprise.  
  
"Who should I bring, Sir?" She asked.  
  
"Bring one of the children from school." He replied, waving dismissively, "Give one of them the treat of seeing the facilities." With that, he continued working on his report.  
  
She was unsure what to think. Maybe she should refuse to go. She couldn't think of anyone that the commander would approve of, save his own son, but Ikari-kun was already going with Asuka.  
  
She paused, blushing. There was always Kensuke. But would he want to go with her? She suddenly felt her cheeks flush deeper, as she pictured him holding her as they danced. It was... Nice... To think about being with Aida-san. She left the commander's office and headed topside. As she rode the elevator, she started to think of why she was thinking more about the third "stooge", as the other girls called him. She still didn't understand WHY they called any of them that, especially Kensuke. He was nice, and reminded her a lot of BOTH the Commander and Ikari-kun.   
  
Aida-san was smart, as well; He could recall information at a moment's notice, and took great pains to make sure he did things smoothly and efficiently, so there was no need to do them again. He was also resourceful. How many other people know that, if you put a little cornstarch into glossy paint, it takes away the glossiness?  
  
She thought about what the commander said: She could bring anyone she wanted to the party. She should bring someone else to the party, but the thought of how hurt Aida-san would be kept pushing itself to the forefront.  
  
Did she want to ask anyone else, anyways? The answer came to her quickly: No. She only wanted to go with him to the party, and since Ikari-kun and Asuka were there, it might even be acceptable.  
  
Now, all she had to do was decide what outfit she was going to wear.  
  
  
  
"Do you really think this is necessary?" Fuuyutsuki asked his commanding officer after the First Child left. "The whole thing could just be speculation."  
  
"Not this time." Gendou replied, "Did you notice that she was wearing lipstick?"  
  
The older man looked at the younger in surprise; he hadn't paid that much attention to the appearance of the First.  
  
"It won't do," Gendou replied, the frown deepening on his face, "I need her to be COMPLIANT to me, or why even bother with the rest of the plan? If the key doesn't work, the door won't open - no matter how hard we knock."  
  
"You make it sound like it's all cut-and-dried."  
  
"Is it not? I am not going to take any actions, as of yet; I need to know WHERE she stands, so I know which one of the forks in the prophecy I must take."  
  
"Then why not do it now?"  
  
"Too risky - there would not be any way to cover it up - the angel... If I send her at the right time, then the angel will give me the opportunity I need."  
  
"Are you even going to tell me which, old friend?" Fuuyutsuki asked.  
  
"No." came the reply from Gendou.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If I did, then it would involve you deeper into the old men's schemes. I need you ignorant enough that you won't catch their eye. I will explain soon, though."  
  
"As you say, old friend."  
  
  
  
Shinji stared at Asuka for what had to be the seventh time in as many minutes. She wore a simple red dress, but she looked stunning in it. Amazingly, she refrained from wearing her Eva headset with her dress, and he couldn't help but stare at how much nicer it made her hair frame her face.  
  
She didn't seem to notice, though, as her attention seemed to be on the older Nerv employees at the bar. He looked over to see Misato hanging off Kaji, while ordering another round of drinks for herself and her support.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat?" He asked weakly, trying to get her to say anything. He wished Kensuke and Rei would show up soon.  
  
"I'm fine," She said, looking at Kaji sadly. If there was ever a time he knew she was lying, it was now. It must have hurt her to see Kaji with Misato, almost as much as it hurt him to see her still pining for the scruffy Nerv agent.  
  
He politely excused himself, but she didn't seem to hear, so he just made his way over to the bar to get them some soft drinks. He looked at the buffet, but refrained for now, since he really wasn't quite in the mood to eat yet.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling, and noticed that someone HAD put some mistletoe above the center of the dance floor. If anyone went under it, they'd have to kiss. He sighed. It WOULD have been a good idea to use on Touji and Hikari, IF Misato hadn't forced them to pair up. Now, Asuka wasn't treating it like a date; instead, she seemed to treat it like an inconvenience.  
  
With a sigh, he returned to his chair with the drinks. Asuka took hers, and stared at its surface. She was probably counting the bubbles as they broke the beverage's surface.  
  
The silence stretched, broken only by the sounds of the background music and the laughter from those at the bar. It seemed that Misato and Kaji were chugging beers, with the onlookers chanting for them to drink faster. Seconds later, Misato slammed her can to the bar, followed by Kaji. She grinned and gave Kaji a kiss. Shinji looked over at Asuka, who was clutching her drink as if it were Misato's throat.  
  
Without warning, Asuka dragged him to the dance floor, and began dancing. She started off unsure of herself, but as the music played, she seemed to get into it more. Shinji gulped, and tried to imitate her, since he had never really danced before. This seemed to release some tension from Asuka as she started showing him some dance steps.   
  
The song changed from Pop to Classical, which didn't bother Asuka one bit. She grabbed hold of his hands, and showed him how to do a simple waltz. By the time the music ended, he was pretty confident he wouldn't step on her toes as much next time.  
  
The next song though was slower than a waltz. Asuka blinked and would have gone back to the table if Shinji hadn't asked her to show him how to dance. Asuka began scowling, but she looked over at Kaji with that sad look in her eyes, deciding to stay.  
  
"No funny business," she muttered, as she put his hands on her waist, causing him to blush. She put her arms around his shoulders, and began showing him the few simple steps involved in the dance.  
  
After what seemed heartbeats, the music stopped, and they broke from each other. He turned to see that Kensuke and Rei were at their table, both holding drinks, and looking uncomfortable. He turned to look at Asuka, who was still gazing at the drinking couple of Misato and Kaji.  
  
With a sigh, he went over to Kensuke and Rei, somehow managing to get them away from the table to join them on the dance floor. Fortunately, Kensuke knew how to dance, and Rei was a quick learner, so when they danced, neither stepped on either's feet. He was envious that Rei didn't make a single screw-up, where he had thought Asuka was going to deck him for stepping on her toes every other step.  
  
Shinji turned his attention back to Asuka, and saw she still looked at the drunken pair at the bar. He went over to her, and offered his hand to her.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he said, fear clutching his throat. She turned to look at him, blinking in surprise. She took his hand, and he walked over near Rei and Kensuke. She put her hands behind his neck as he put his hands on her waist.  
  
  
Rei watched her fellow pilots dance with fascination. They seemed to be extremely nervous, but neither of them would let go, either. As the song progressed, she watched them get closer to each other, seemingly without realizing it. She contemplated a moment, then mimicked them, drawing her dancing partner a little closer. Kensuke tensed a moment, but after that, he relaxed and pulled her a tiny bit closer.  
  
She kept watching them pull each other closer. Both Ikari-kun and Asuka had their eyes closed, as they danced nearer to each other. Asuka had her hands wrapped around him more, and she could see that his hands were almost touching.   
  
As the song continued, the pair drifted further away from herself and her partner, which brought her attention back to him. Kensuke was looking nervously at the ceiling for some unfathomable reason. When she asked him what he was looking at, he assured her that it wasn't anything to worry about.  
  
Rei pulled herself a little closer to Kensuke, and she could almost hear him gulp over the music. The music was a soothing tune similar to the one she sang with Kensuke, which made her think of her dates with him. She thought of how nice he had smiled at her, and how, in retrospect, she would like for him to smile like that for her again. He wore such a look of nervousness that she was almost expecting him to run away if she said anything.   
  
She glanced over his shoulder at the bar patrons, and noted that Maya seemed to be holding a branch over the doctor's head, then laughed and gave the doctor a peck on the cheek. The doctor laughed and grabbed another drink, but not before messing up the other woman's hair. She turned away from the scene, and wondered why she kept pulling herself closer to her dance partner.  
  
  
Shinji hadn't said one word to Asuka the whole time they danced. The music continued, and he found that he was reluctant to let her go. He was surprised when Asuka pulled him towards her a little bit more each time. He couldn't see where they were dancing, and he didn't care. He could now feel the red dress against him, and he gulped. Her breathing was just like it was those nights he couldn't sleep, but now it was real. She was next to him, and he could feel her breath on his neck.  
  
He couldn't stand it any more. He opened his eyes.  
  
Asuka was staring back at him, azure eyes glistening with as much surprise as he felt. On impulse, he looked up.  
  
They were in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
Shinji wondered if his face was as flushed as it felt, as he looked at the mistletoe above him and Asuka.  
  
He looked away from the holiday decoration, and back at his dancing partner, only to see she was looking at him as her face turned crimson. He could feel her trembling, or was that him shaking? He couldn't tell.  
  
"Kiss her!" He heard from the bar. He turned to see Hyuuga standing on the bar, giving him a "v" with his fingers.  
  
Shinji wished he could crawl under the floor and die.  
  
"Go on! Kiss her!" Misato whooped, then kissed Kaji passionately to show them how it was done.  
  
He looked at Asuka, and she turned to him, fear etched on her face.  
  
"Gomen!" He heard her say at the same moment he did.  
  
  
Rei looked on, confused. One minute Ikari-kun and Asuka were almost embracing each other, and the next they broke away from each other. She watched the redhead run towards the bathroom, while Shinji raced out the door. She found herself wishing they hadn't danced near the stereo equipment, so she could have heard what happened. Her partner tensed, and she brought her attention back to him, her other friends forgotten in the moment.  
  
  
  
Asuka snuck back into the apartment, not even bothering to put on her slippers at the door. She wanted to go right into her room and take off the damned dress before she screamed. The whole way home, the dress and her shoes seemed to want to trip her. After the second time she almost fell, she took off the shoes, tossed them in the street, and walked home in her nylons.  
  
At least she got out of the party without too much fuss: The soberest person there seemed to be Kaji, but only by a margin of a few beers or so. Misato was clinging to him and sleeping, and both Maya and Ritsuko were laughing at the plastic cup atop Hyuuga's head.  
  
Asuka found herself thinking about the project. Now that it was done, She wished that she could return to working on the animals, but sadly, they had been packed away for transport to the Geofront, to be set up by the old man that tended the flowers. Hopefully the settings would be ready for the Christmas Day tours.  
  
She sighed, shaking her head. Why did things always get so complicated? Why couldn't things just go the way SHE wanted them to? First Kaji the letch, and now...   
  
With her eyes blurring, she raced to her room, trying to sort out the jumble in her mind.  
  
  
Rei looked at her escort, puzzled as to why Kensuke wanted to walk her home after the party. He seemed edgy to her, and she still didn't know why. The walk home had been silent, which was unusual, considering that Kensuke had a tendency to talk.  
  
She stopped, looking at her door. Kensuke was next to her, looking even more uncomfortable than he was before. She was about to say something, when he suddenly closed his eyes, and made his lips connect with hers. She tried to puzzle out what was happening, as he brought his arms around her. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
She closed her eyes, almost hearing in her mind the music playing like it had when they danced.  
  
After a time, she broke away from him, still confused.  
  
"Why did you do that?" She asked him, still unsure of what happened. Maybe he could explain this type of dancing to her better.  
  
"Well," Kensuke said, he looked even more uncomfortable. "Well, I kissed you... Well... Because..." suddenly he held up the sprig of foliage Maya had been holding, "It is a rule that, when a boy sees a girl under mistletoe, they have to kiss. Rules are rules."  
  
"I see," she said, looking at him with unblinking eyes. He seemed to become edgier than he was before, if that could be possible. Maybe he was expecting her to say something else?  
  
"I... Had fun... Tonight." She said cautiously, looking for a response from him.  
  
Kensuke relaxed a bit, giving her a wan smile.  
  
"I had fun tonight, too." He replied, "So, I'll see you at school?"  
  
"Yes," she said, "Good night, Aida-san."  
  
"Good night, Rei."  
  
She opened the door, entered the apartment, and leaned on the door to close it. With her hand, she traced where his lips had met hers, wondering why her lips still tingled.  
  
  
  
Kensuke calmly turned back the way he came, after looking at Rei's door for a few minutes. Did she like the kiss? Did she hate it? Was she going to kill him, or worse: send ASUKA to kill him? He still couldn't believe he had done it, but it had felt so RIGHT, that he just had to! He began walking away, but the butterflies that he thought would go away just kept getting worse, the more he thought about the kiss.  
  
In moments, he was heading into a nearby alley, his stomach trying to expunge the butterflies in a rather hasty fashion.  
  
  
Shinji awoke feeling great, even though he hadn't slept much. He was actually going to give Asuka her Christmas present today, and, if all went well, she would actually return his feelings.  
  
He felt like bursting. Should he give it to her before arriving at the school? After leaving school? During their wait for the busses? He thought about it, and came to the conclusion that the best time to give it to her was when she was off guard; meaning right before they got on the bus that would take them to the Geofront; that way, he could give it to her and sit somewhere else, if her reaction wasn't positive.  
  
It could work. It WOULD work. It HAD to work! He could feel the panic trying to take over again, but he squashed it down with an effort. Shinji clenched his fist and pulled himself out of the bed. Breakfast wasn't going to cook itself, and he didn't trust Misato's cooking enough to risk food poisoning on such an important day.  
  
The day's routine was pretty standard fare again, with him making food for his roommates, and getting the day's lunches ready. Unlike the normal routine, though, he greeted each of them with a cheery smile as he put the food on each plate. He barely noticed the odd looks that each gave him.  
  
The walk to school was quiet, but he didn't mind. He knew now that Asuka must have felt something for him, especially after the incident at the party. Shinji didn't blame her, though; he had panicked and ran out to avoid being put on the spot like that. Fortunately, Misato had been too plastered to remember any of it, and Asuka hadn't attempted to smack him for attempting something hentai, so it still looked promising.  
  
Shinji looked up to the sky to see that clouds were starting to roll in from the west. The thought of rain didn't faze him, though; he actually liked the rain, especially since it had been months since the last drizzle.  
  
It seemed everyone from the classes was here, too. Every class was outside, milling about in their casual clothes. It looked unusual to Shinji, who was so used to seeing everyone in school uniform, that the cascade of color and cut to each outfit seemed almost jarring.   
  
The teachers started herding the students into the classrooms, since the busses were running late and the weather seemed to be degrading. Shinji had anticipated this, so he was glad he brought along his bag, so he could use his datapad, if need be.  
  
This gave him an idea. If he was lucky, he could write up a nice card with a poem for Asuka while waiting for the buses to arrive. He sat at his desk, turned on the computer and began thinking of what to write.  
  
  
Asuka was annoyed. Shinji wasn't looking over her way at all! She wanted to ask him something, but he seemed too absorbed in typing to pay attention. She decided to send him a message.  
  
Helloooo! Earth to Shinji!  
  
Asuka was hoping that the dummkopf would respond, when she saw her screen finally flashed, indicating she had a message. Satisfied that he wasn't completely spacing on her, she went to read his response.  
  
To Asuka:  
  
I look at you   
and all I see  
is a dream so close, and yet  
you're out of reach.  
  
Asuka blinked. Shinji WAS spacing out! She returned to watching more lines appear on the screen.  
  
I touch your hand  
and still I feel  
that the warmth that is there is not for me.  
I look into your eyes  
and i feel the warmth of your smile  
yet why don't you ever smile that way  
when I want you to be happy?  
  
She could feel the heat go up her cheeks as she read, wondering what the hell he was doing, writing this to her. Hypnotized by the words, she read on.  
  
I hear your voice   
and all I know  
is I would give the world to hear you laugh once more.  
I hold your hand  
and yet I feel  
that I might have lost the thing I held so dear.  
  
She felt nervous all of a sudden. Why did he write this for her? All she ever did to him was call him an idiot of one sort or another, and accused him of being hentai! Why? She looked around, to se if anyone was looking.  
  
I look away from your eyes  
I don't deserve your smiles  
but still, is it too much to ask  
to see you smile for me?  
  
To her dismay, Hikari looked over at her, and grinned when she saw Asuka's computer.   
  
"It... It's not what you think," Asuka said, trying to cover the letter with her hands, causing the other kids next to her to turn and look. Shinji was still oblivious: He must be really trying to write something to...   
  
"Sure it's not," Hikari teased, an impish look on her face. Asuka could feel the flush rise past her cheeks to her scalp. Everyone nearby was staring at her.  
  
Asuka began to panic. What WAS Shinji trying to do to her, anyways? She let out a nervous titter. Slowly, the small laugh grew until Asuka had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Shaut mal, Kumpels!" She said between bouts of laughter "Volltrottel Shinji Sucht Sex! Wird es ihm gelingen, ICH DENKE NICHT!"  
  
The whole class was looking at her, even Shinji. She stopped laughing a moment before speaking through.  
  
"What?" She said, looking at the other students, then realized she hadn't said it in Japanese. Grinning she pointed to her datapad, and began again, "Hey Guys! Shinji the moron is looking for sex! Will he succeed? I DON'T THINK SO!"  
  
Once the words left her mouth, she watched Shinji get out of his chair and run out of the room.  
  
  
Shinji raced off, barely aware of his settings. The music played over the loudspeaker, the only other sound besides his breath and his sneakers hitting the floor at each step. The music taunted him, as he tried to push it out of his mind. The lyrics to "We wish you a merry Christmas" contrasted too well with his thoughts of Asuka, and what just happened.  
  
He fell, skidding to a halt against the doors to the school. Picking himself up, he reached into his pocket, took out the gift - the pendant that he had put all his hopes into, and threw it into the trash. Opening the door, he raced out into the rain, running as hard as he could.  
  
  
She hates me! She hates me!   
  
Shinji was out of breath quickly. It was all a lie. She had only acted like she cared for him to her friends.  
  
She hates me! She hates me!   
  
He collapsed, panting hard as the rain pelted him. Usually he liked the rain, but now... Now he wasn't sure.   
  
She hates me! She hates me!   
  
He wanted to cry, to show the world all the anger and hurt and frustration he felt all at once, but the rain denied him.   
  
She hates me! She hates me!   
  
The litany continued in his head, bringing him to his knees. Everything denied him. Even the one he loved more than anything in the world.   
  
The rain continued to fall on him, concealing the tears that flowed down his cheeks.  
  
  
Kensuke looked at Rei, and nodded to her. Almost as one, they got up from their seats and pursued the distraught boy. They both took off towards the main entrance, knowing full well that Shinji was probably heading home. It was doubtful if they would catch Shinji or not, but even if they closed enough for him to hear, maybe he'd calm down enough to talk to them. He held on to that thought as they raced through the hallway.  
  
Luck was with them; Shinji had slipped near the entrance to the school, giving them a chance to catch up enough for them to see him toss something red into the wastebasket. Without any sign that he saw them, he raced off into the pouring rain.  
  
Kensuke stopped at the wastebasket as Rei looked out the door, trying to see which way Shinji had run off. From the way Rei stayed still, he guessed Shinji had disappeared into the rainfall.  
  
With their chase for naught, Kensuke figured he'd see what it was that Shinji had thrown away. He opened the lid, and saw the only thing in the bucket.  
  
A small box, wrapped in red with a small gold bow and tag was on its side, waiting to be picked up by the custodian on the next school day. He reached in, grabbed the small box, and read the tag.  
  
To: Asuka. Love: Shinji.  
  
Kensuke felt sorry for his friend, but he felt angrier with the redhead that upset Shinji: She had known that Shinji had it bad for her, so why did she do this to him? Looking up, he frowned, giving Rei the small present. Rei looked at the gift's tag and frowned. Without another word, she clenched the gift in her hand, and stalked back towards the room. Kensuke followed, hoping he could get a few shots in on the demon girl that had hurt and humiliated his friend so badly.  
  
  
Asuka sat at her desk, resting her head on her arms ignoring the chatter around her. How could she have been so stupid? Shinji hadn't meant for her to see what he had been writing, so why didn't she just minimize the window to keep any prying eyes from seeing those words, even herself? Did she WANT him to say those things to her? Did she want nothing else but to... No... She didn't want him out of her life. She found herself depending on him for more than his ability to pilot or his cooking and cleaning skills. She found that she needed him in a way she never expected.  
  
And now? Now she had effectively humiliated and crushed the only person that had ever seen her as herself.  
  
Calling herself several types of fool, she just sat there, head down, listening to the end of some cheery Christmas song. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up.  
  
Rei was there, looking down at her with a blank look on her face. Her eyes showed a fire Asuka had never expected the blue-haired pilot to have.  
  
"Ikari-kun left. He threw this in the trash." Rei said; her expression unchanged as she handed the small box to Asuka.  
  
Asuka saw Kensuke looking at her with the same expression. Turning herself away from the accusing stares, she looked at the simple gold tag.  
  
To: Asuka. Love: Shinji.  
  
Asuka's hands trembled as she raced out of the room.  
  
She made her way to the closest bathroom, her hands clenched on the gift. She opened the door, going into the first stall. She was glad that the stall's partitions went from floor to ceiling.  
  
Hesitating a minute, she just stared at the tiny cube and its gold ribbon, before tearing the paper off and discarding it on the floor.  
  
Her fingers wouldn't work as she tried to open the little white box. When she finally was able to discard it, she held the velvet case in her trembling hands. After almost dropping it several times, she opened it up...  
  
And her face crumpled in anguish, as she looked on the delicate pendant of a diamond heart outlined with rubies.   
  
Asuka ran her finger along the thin box-link chain, then along the perimeter of the pendant.   
  
What have I done? She screamed at herself, wishing there was something - anything - that she could do to change it. As she berated herself, the PA began to play "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," mocking her.  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight.  
  
It was too late now. She had finally succeeded in pushing Baka Shinji away from her, only to realize that she hadn't really wanted to.  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on our troubles will be miles away.  
  
And now, he hated her. She knew it in the depths of her soul.  
  
Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more.  
  
Asuka's tears fell, running down the chain and pendant she held in her hand, but she didn't care. She was alone, now: No one to comfort her, no one to listen to her and no one to make it better with a kind word or a smile.  
  
Asuka cried as the music continued to play on, uncaring.  
  
  
*** OMAKE STUFF! ***  
  
Below is a scene I WOULD have liked to keep, but my pre-readers talked me out   
of it. I STILL wanted this scene in the fic though, in one way, shape or form, so, for   
those that want to read what I initially had: Go back to "the kiss" and replace the line   
where Rei says "I see", all the way up to the Kensuke POV switch.  
  
"I see," She said, looking through the lie. She noticed Ikari-kun and Asuka   
didn't kiss, and Maya and the doctor were not male and female for starters. She didn't   
care though, as she put the piece of mistletoe over his head, "Then I must kiss you. Rules   
ARE rules."  
  
Rei didn't know when she had dropped the mistletoe, but if they hadn't trampled   
it so badly dancing on her doorstep, she might have been inclined to keep it.  
  
*** 


	5. Chapter 5: Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Eva is owned by others that make more money than I do (People Like Hideaki Anno and Gainax, for example).  
However, I DO own this story. I wrote it, for people to enjoy, not to plagiarize or sell for profit. Please do not claim it as your own, or try to make money off it. If you want to repost it, just send me an E-mail if you want to translate it or post it on your site.  
Comments and Creative Criticism are always welcome. Please send all E-mail to: willz@wpi.edu. No flames - we are all better than that.  
  
  
Thanks: Special thanks goes to numerous people. I appreciate all the help everyone gave me, and I appreciate their letting me pester them a lot. Special thanks to Aisu, Dr. Geoduck, Xylis, LittlePriest, Zel-ouki, Big__D, Thoth_of_ND, Sethra_lavode, LedZepFan, Gendo_ohki, Taloon, Beagle-san and Kyokki, to name a few.  
  
Dictionary:   
Ok - an explanation first: I like the way certain words sound in other languages, so I opted to use those words instead of the English equivalent. They are listed below. Note: Asuka DOES use German occasionally in the sub/dubs, so I am going to keep that up here.  
  
The words/phrases:  
hentai, ecchi and sukebe - pervert or perverted (Japanese).  
Arschloch - A-Hole (German).  
Mein Gott! - My GOD! (German)  
Dummkopf - Idiot or moron - literally translated as "stupid head" (German).  
Baka - idiot, moron or jerk. The MOST versatile word in Asuka's Japanese dictionary!  
Gomen (or Gomen Nasai) - I'm sorry (Japanese)  
Nein - No (German)  
Bitte - Please (German)  
Hör' auf - Halt or Stop (German)  
Natürlich - Naturally (German)  
Wundermädchen - WonderGirl (German)  
  
  
Note: "chan" at the end of names is used as a familiar title, or one of affection, and "sama" or "san" are ones of respect: the first is very respected, the latter is respect as equals.   
  
Note: There is a German phrase near the end. Asuka says it in English right after. Thanks Dr Geoduck for the German refresher and translations!  
  
Now, Will Z Presents:   
  
  
She's Got a Way About Her  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfiction  
  
Chapter 5: Choices  
  
  
She floated in an endless sea of translucent orange liquid, drifting from point to point in seemingly random fashion. Her ruby eyes glowed with determination as she looked at each point she came to, then passed over it just as quickly in order to find the one she needed. The events of the past few moments had been an epiphany: She now understood what it meant to live, and she desired desperately to share it with the one she cared for the most.  
  
In moments, she found the point of light she had been looking for, and cupped it in her hands. She smiled faintly, bringing the tiny light to her lips with arms of light. It was now time.  
  
"Wake up, Aida-san," Rei Ayanami said to the rapidly growing point of light.  
  
  
Kensuke drifted along, not quite sure where he was. All he knew was that his sources on the computer networks told him that the GeoFront was under fire, when the whole world suddenly went white right before he found himself floating in this endless sea of what he thought were stars.  
  
"Aida-san," a voice called to him. He must be really out of it; he could almost swear that Rei was speaking to him now, "Aida-san, I need to speak with you."  
  
Maybe this was a dream, and if so, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to wake up. He had been so worried about Rei, especially after the rumors he had heard about one of the Eva's self-destructing. He had tried to call her, but to no avail; Her phone wasn't even in service anymore, and the one time he had called Shinji, he wasn't sure if anyone was there or not. He assumed the penguin might have just knocked the phone off the hook.  
  
"About what, Rei-chan?" he asked, feeling embarrassed - he realized he had forgotten to drop the "chan" as he usually did when he said her name aloud. Though he couldn't see her, he suddenly felt at ease: almost as if she had smiled at him.  
  
"About something very important, Kensuke-kun," she answered. Was that amusement in her voice? He wasn't sure, but he didn't have time to think, as the sea of stars dissolved into the giant oak outside of the school, where they had met on occasion after the school's Christmas project. Rei stood there, naked for a moment, until the dress she wore the night of the concert flowed onto her. He blinked, approaching her outstretched hand slowly, half-expecting her to dissolve when he touched her. He was surprised though, when she held him firmly and pulled him closer. Why was she doing this? Why him, of all the people that were out there?  
  
"Because, Kensuke-kun," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder, "I have seen into your heart. You are worthy of this gift I am going to give you."  
  
He was still shocked. Had he said that out loud? Best not to think of that right now. He thought he could smell the subtle scent of cherry blossoms in her hair. The scent seemed to try to pull him away from the conversation. With effort, he brought himself back to the subject at hand.  
  
"Gift?" He asked weakly as her scent filled his mind with thoughts of kissing her again.  
  
"Yes," the blue haired girl whispered again, moving closer to him, "but first, a dance?"  
  
They held each other for what seemed forever, as she pulled him closer, pressing their lips tighter together. All too soon, he opened his eyes, pulling himself away from her reluctantly.  
  
"You had something to talk to me about?" he said somewhat breathlessly. He held her as he had at the dance: Around the waist, her hips almost touching his, yet still apart enough for them to look at each other intimately. He unconsciously reached for his glasses, only then realizing they were no longer there. She smiled at him, starting to dance slowly. He joined her.  
  
"Yes," she said, smiling at him," I am going to give you... A choice." She smiled at him as she watched his puzzled expression.  
  
"A choice?" he parroted, "What kind of choice?"  
  
"One that has only been given to only four people. You are one of the four."  
  
Kensuke was silent. He didn't know how to reply. He thought of "why me?" and several other interesting variations thereof, but discarded them. Rei took his quiet as an excuse to continue.  
  
"This choice," she said, "is because I have seen the worth of your heart, and found you are deserving of it.  
  
"Kensuke, not only do you receive the choice of returning to Reality as it is, instead of how you'd want it to be, you also have the choice of being with the one you wish to spend your life with, as well."  
  
Kensuke was baffled.  
  
"Can you explain a bit better?" he replied, still lost.  
  
She smiled, and the world around them changed to a view of the earth from space. He could see a luminous Rei with her hands around a blood-red sphere. From this sphere emanated millions of lights shaped like crosses. There was a larger cross before her, and she was smiling at it.  
  
"As things are now," she began, "I hold humanity in my hand. I can pass judgment or I could give the choice of death, rebirth, or communion to the human race. Or, I could choose not to assist, and watch plans to bring humanity to destruction come to fruition.  
  
"I have chosen to aid humanity, whether in its evolution, or in communion. As it stands now, the AT field that separates one person from another has been removed. All are now one, with the exception of four I have mentioned."  
  
Kensuke nodded. It seems Rei had somehow kept humanity from destroying itself fully. How? What did this have to do with him?  
  
"It is all because of you and Ikari-kun." She said, making him jump. SHE WAS reading his mind!  
  
"H... How?" he asked, afraid to say any more.  
  
"The past is better forgotten," she said sadly, "Will it suffice to say that the one that wanted death most got his wish?"  
  
"Yes," he said. He could see Rei ease a little.  
  
"Humanity was saved in part, by you and Ikari-kun, but the other two helped, as well. Thus: the choice.  
  
"The first choice: Death, life, rebirth or communion?"  
  
The answer was plain to Kensuke. "Life."  
  
Rei simply nodded. She seemed to him to already know that was what he would choose.  
  
"Now, the second choice," she said, a glint coming to her eye, "Who would you like to have return with you?"  
  
Kensuke was flabbergasted. HE could choose anyone to return with him?  
  
"So," Rei said, a slight smirk forming on her face, as her hair turned long and red, "Would you like a redhead?"  
  
Kensuke stood there, amazed. "Well, I..."   
  
Rei's hair returned to normal length, but was bunched into two pig-tails with a sandy-blonde color, "Or do you prefer blondes?"  
  
"Or do you have a thing for freckles?" Her face had freckles, now.  
  
Kensuke was about to answer her, but quickly, her face and hair returned to normal. She put on a pair of glasses. His glasses.  
  
"Or do you prefer a girl with..." She began to say, but was cut off by Kensuke pulling her close to him, kissing her on the lips tenderly.  
  
"I usually prefer the quiet type," Kensuke said, breaking the kiss. He looked at Rei's impish smile turn to one of pure joy.  
  
  
Rei smiled. She had been hoping beyond all hope that he did have feelings for her. True, she could have pried like she had to with Ikari-kun, but this time, she wanted to try another tact, especially when the next one was going to be just as difficult as Ikari-kun had been.  
  
Rei remembered when she and Kensuke had been at the performance of "The Nutcracker," and how she hadn't been too responsive to him back then. He hadn't seemed to mind; he had been a perfect gentleman all night. The one thing that was unexpected and pleasant was how he had held her hand during the whole performance. It didn't seem like much at the time, until she put it together with how he always asked how she was, or if she needed anything. During the second intermission, she had broken away from him, meeting up with Asuka and Hikari in the restrooms. They each asked how things were going, and she had said something non-committal, even though she could still feel where Kensuke's hand had touched hers. Even now, she could still feel the press of his lips on her own.  
  
"Then," Rei smiled, pulling herself away from the memory, "You shall have your wish." Once more, she embraced him, pressing her lips to his, before he faded away.  
  
I'll be there shortly. She whispered, looking at the point on the Earth she had sent him to. Wait for me.  
  
  
Now: to find the last.  
  
  
Asuka was curled into a ball. She hurt from head-to-toe. Her body could still feel her Eva being brutally torn apart. Mother was gone now. Shinji was gone now. She was the only thing present amidst this endless void.  
  
An image formed before her eyes, and she forced her eyes closed, attempting to send the image away. It didn't look like a painful image, unless one knew what it represented. The small heart-shaped diamond bordered by rubies was a representation of what she had lost - of whom she had lost by driving him away in one simple act of foolishness. Though that incident happened months ago, the pain was still fresh; kept so by Asuka herself each time she had to be in his presence. How could something so simple cause such pain while giving her such joy at the same time?  
  
"Did you keep it?" a voice asked her. It had a musical quality to it that soothed her, but she refused to hear or respond, save from trying to curl up tighter.  
  
"Ikari-kun was devastated when you were taken away from him," the voice continued. Asuka realized it was Rei's voice.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" she spat the words at the blue-haired girl. She opened her eyes to stare at Rei's back, "the last I saw, He didn't even want to help me when I needed it most!"  
  
"Untrue," Rei said, turning to her. Asuka started. When did Rei wear glasses?  
  
"How can you be so sure, Wundermädchen?" She repeated, anger rising, "You weren't there! I had to fight those damned things on my own, and he never showed up!  
  
"He couldn't rescue you. He was lost." Rei calmly replied.  
  
"Lost?"  
  
"Yes. Shinji cared for you so much, he wanted to be with you, but since you pushed him away, and since the incidents with the fifteenth and seventeenth angels, he has grown unsure how you feel about him. It tore him apart inside."  
  
Asuka looked skeptical. Since when did Rei become an expert on Shinji?  
  
"Since I had seen his heart, and saw that he loves you more than anything else." Rei answered, a look of compassion on her face. Asuka saw her hold out a hand. In her palm was the pendant, glimmering softly despite the absence of light.  
  
"Why do you deny yourself happiness?" the blue-haired girl asked, "It is not a leash. It is not a burden. It is something that can set you free, if you so choose."  
  
Asuka covered her face with her hands, letting her fingers and auburn hair hide her blue eyes from Rei's gaze.  
  
"I don't need your pity!" She screamed, holding back the tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder, as well as the small pendant. The pendant seemed to burn her as much as the hand soothed.  
  
"I don't need anything! I can take care of myself!" she said, her voice becoming weaker at the end, "I have always taken care of myself."  
  
The silence stretched between them. Rei didn't say anything to Asuka, which made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. She ventured to look up, seeing Rei still there, wearing glasses and the dress she had worn to the concert.  
  
"You never answered my question." Rei said placidly, holding the pendant out to Asuka, "Did you keep it?"  
  
Asuka hesitated. Why was Rei asking when she clearly knew the answer? Rei looked on expectantly, the pendant swinging from her fingertips like a pendulum.  
  
"You know the answer," Asuka said aloud, "so why do I have to tell you?"  
  
"It is something you need to admit to yourself." Rei answered simply.  
  
"Natürlich," She said, turning her head away from Rei, "of COURSE I kept it! Are you happy now?" She could feel the tears building. Why HAD she kept it, anyways? She was so certain that Shinji hated her, so... Why?  
  
Her eyes were opened suddenly, and she noticed that the scenery had changed to the pool inside Nerv. Rei sat at the pool's edge; the glasses she now wore had pushed down to the tip of her nose. She looked up from her inspection of the water to stare at Asuka once more.  
  
"It isn't a matter of whether I am happy or not," The blue-haired girl replied, " as much as it is whether YOU are happy. Are you, Asuka?"  
  
Asuka was uncertain what to say as Rei calmly pushed the glasses back to the bridge of her nose. Asuka wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a shiver run through her body. Rei was dressed similar to Dr. Akagi, making her more aware of her own nakedness.  
  
Asuka fidgeted as Rei walked over to her. She wanted to run, but the other girl's unblinking gaze held her firmly. She began to sweat as the blue-haired girl stopped in front of her, staring into her eyes.  
  
"I," she began, but the words she wanted to say drifted away, "I don't know."  
  
Rei only nodded, and once more, the scene changed. The images were as Asuka always remembered them - in a dismal grayscale that usually fit her mood. She and Rei stood out in stark contrast, but it wasn't important. The image before her was, though.  
  
She was younger in these images of her standing before the dangling corpse that had been her mother. Close by was the doll that looked so much like her; it too was dangling from a noose. She turned away from the image, wishing she could make them go away forever.  
  
"This is when you decided to push everyone away," Rei said in that annoyingly analytical voice she used when going over her orders by rote.  
  
"But," Asuka began, hesitant at first, but getting more assertive, "but everyone hates me!"  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes!"   
  
"What about Ikari-kun?"  
  
"What about him? He doesn't care, either!"  
  
"Untrue. He thinks you hate him, and it has been tearing away at him from the inside. He NEEDS you, Asuka. As much as you need him."  
  
Asuka took in a breath. Did Shinji really feel that way for her? Even after the way she had treated him? The anguish she had felt when she had first saw the pendant came back to her, causing her vision to become blurry from the tears.  
  
The view changed once more. Asuka watched herself sitting in her Eva02, screaming for the angel to get out of her mind. She remembered everything the angel had brought to the surface; everything she had ever hoped for, as well as her fears, tearing them painfully from her mentally and physically.  
  
"Why do you think Ikari-kun hates you?" Rei asked, turning to the angel. "Is it because he didn't help you when you thought he could have kept you from being violated?"  
  
"No," Asuka replied, "It's..." The image switched again to her battling the white, grinning Evas. She felt weak as she watched herself scream while ripping one's skull away from its lower jaw in an explosion of teeth, bone and blood.  
  
"Or was it here that you decided he hated you?" Rei asked  
  
Asuka was nonplussed. Too much information was coming to her for her to process and filter out at one time, especially those of the attack. She turned away from the sight of her Eva extending its AT field against the lance...  
  
And was looking once more at her in the cockpit screaming for the angel to leave her mind.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Asuka asked, trembling. She couldn't understand why she was having this nightmare. Maybe she had died and gone to hell in that Eva attack.  
  
"I ask you," Rei spoke, "Were you in danger here?"  
  
"Of course I was!" Asuka said, still seeing some of the images in her mind, "I couldn't fight it! It was raping my mind!"  
  
"And had to be saved once more."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But not by Shinji."  
  
"Yes! He didn't want to save me!"  
  
"Is that so? Then listen, and tell me if you still feel that way."  
  
Asuka listened to herself screaming. She could feel the tears welling up as she remembered more of what the angel had done to her. Suddenly, Shinji could be heard on the intercom, trying to get clearance to launch, while his father refused him, even when Shinji begged. She thought she could hear him crying, but she believed she was hearing things.  
  
Until she heard his scream of frustration and rage, followed by him once more begging the commander to let him launch.  
  
The tears fell. She couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried. She never cried. She had never cried before even when her mother died, and now she couldn't stop; all the pent up anger and loneliness and frustration bubbled to the surface in this final torrent. He didn't hate her! He still cared for her, and she still didn't have a chance to tell him, to say...   
  
She felt Rei hold her, making her relax some, especially when she realized that the way Rei held her reminded her of how her mother used to hold her before she died. Asuka felt exposed. She was vulnerable in both body and soul. Where could she go from here? She had pushed away everyone, and now she was really alone.  
  
"Were you in danger when you faced this angel?" Rei asked, pushing Asuka away from her enough for the blue-eyed girl's gaze to watch the scene play out, "Do you think the angel would have harmed you?"  
  
"It hurt." Asuka whispered, "It felt like I was being stabbed by an endless sea of white-hot needles. It kept pulling at me and I couldn't stop it."  
  
"Would you be surprised to know that the angel wasn't trying to hurt you?"  
  
"It... Wasn't?"  
  
"It was trying to understand you, Asuka. Your life was never in Jeopardy."  
  
"How do you..?"  
  
"The angels aren't evil, Asuka. The Commander ordered modifications to the Eva to intentionally scramble the communications. The angel was ASKING you to let it in, but the implant into Eva was filtering your response out, and replacing it with a synthesized request to continue... which the angel did. This angel's intentions, as well as the others before it, were not what Seele or Nerv believed them to be. Seele's agenda, as well as Nerv's were for their own personal gains, while the angels were trying to bring us to something better, but in order to do so, they needed to destroy those things held by Nerv. "  
  
Asuka couldn't understand. What would they gain from this?  
  
"There is one that had access to prophecies of these events," Rei answered Asuka's thoughts, "He planned for the fall of the second, and was surprised that he didn't have to order Major Katsuragi to put you in the point position, so that the prophecy could come true: the prophecy of the second child's downfall was to make room for the fifth child to betray them.  
  
"And for what reason, you ask? Suffice it to say that the one that wished for death the most received his wish,"   
  
Asuka was stunned. Did the Commander really know what was going to happen?  
  
"If you hadn't pushed Ikari-kun away, you wouldn't have felt so guilty." Rei brought the Second child's thoughts back to Shinji with that comment, holding the pendant out to her. Asuka looked at it warily, forgetting the previous moment's revelations.  
  
"Shinji was no different from the angel, in that respect," Rei continued, "He only wanted to understand you, but you pushed him away, never hearing what he was saying to you, and denying that he was asking you to let him in. You were hurting yourself each time you pushed him away, because your pride refused to acknowledge the wish to be part of something bigger. You were up all night worrying about him because you had literally tossed him into the trash twice in one day. You even rejected him when you had kissed him. You also knew you wanted to kiss him when you were under the mistletoe, so why DID you push him away?"  
  
Silence followed. She didn't know how to respond to that. All those times in front of her door, fearing that Shinji would open it and discover here there, listening. All those times she had yelled at him or smacked him for something. And worse: all those times she had insulted him came back to her like a tidal wave. How often had she called him an idiot, even when it was plain that he was just being nice to her? How many?  
  
Before she could answer, Rei had brought them to another familiar scene.  
  
She stared at the couple on the dance floor. They looked so... She couldn't put it into words. Both of them had their eyes closed, oblivious to everything but the other and the music.  
  
Asuka felt numb as she watched herself. She couldn't believe that she could look so... Content.  
  
"He always tried to be gentle," Rei said, "Particularly with you, not for fear of you, but because he knew how fragile you were. He saw past the well-crafted facade, and he decided he was going to do everything he could to keep from hurting you."  
  
"W...When?" Asuka said, her mouth and throat felt dry and rough.  
  
"Since the first time he saw you," Rei said simply. Asuka could only nod. Her mind and body felt numb.  
  
"He," Asuka said, but couldn't continue; she thought of what to say, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. Her tongue felt like swollen sandpaper now, and the numbness from before worsened. She felt as if she were going to bring up every meal she had eaten since joining the Eva project.  
  
"You knew. Don't deny it."  
  
"I..."  
  
"You've been lying to yourself about the pendant, and how it came to your hands."  
  
"Stop, please."  
  
"I can't. You have to face this."  
  
"I... I don't want to."  
  
"It is for your own good."  
  
"NO!" Asuka cried, curling herself into a little ball "Leave me alone! I don't... Don't..."   
  
"The whole scenario with the angel was like that." Rei replied, "Didn't you see how you kept pulling from your childhood? Though the memories were buried deep, they hadn't been as painful as those that you had recently suffered, thus, if it had had the chance, it would have pried them from you, as well."  
  
Asuka covered her ears, but still Rei's voice overpowered her.  
  
"You had stated that you never cried, and yet, not too long ago, a certain day in the life of Asuka Sohryu Langley was a day when she had cried herself to the point of hating everyone: INCLUDING the one she loved the most."  
  
"NEIN! NEIN! Hör' auf!" Asuka sobbed, returning to her native tongue, "Bitte... Bitte..."  
  
"Do you still hate him, Asuka?" Rei said, breaking the silence. Suddenly Asuka felt angry. What right did she have to say that, after what Rei had done to Kensuke?  
  
"Me? What about you? " She cried, clenching her fist, "First, you lead him on, and then, in moments, you basically blow Kensuke off as if he were a passing fancy!" She felt a wave of satisfaction as Rei winced. The blue-haired girl took off the glasses, folded them, and put them into her labcoat's pocket.  
  
"What happened between Kensuke and myself," Rei said, looking up at Asuka, "was for his safety. The Security guards watching the Children were beginning to suspect something. That, added to the fact I was all but ordered to by the Commander... He understood. He didn't like it. I didn't like it, even at that time, but it had to be done. I told him how I felt. Did you ever tell Shinji?"  
  
"No, "Asuka said, the fire of moments ago quenched, "I... I never had the chance."  
  
"And then, the Eva series attacked." Rei said, watching Asuka nod her assent,  
"What would you say if I told you that you were dead right now?"  
  
She couldn't say anything. She tried to keep from crying once more. Was this punishment from all that time holding in her tears?  
  
"You are neither dead or alive," Rei said, "I hold the fate of the world in my hands. I will ask you this once, Pilot Langley, and I want your honest answer: If you had the chance, would you tell Shinji you love him? Would you want to return to the world as it is, if it was to be with him?"  
  
Asuka trembled. Was Rei REALLY serious? Would she really take him away from her if she couldn't find the courage to tell him that she loved him? Would she take Shinji away, for all the times she had looked down on Rei? She could feel her panic grow with each thought.  
  
"You have nothing to fear," Rei said simply, reaching into her pocket, pulled out the glasses and fiddled with them absently, "I want your honest answer, not one made out of fear."  
  
The statement did little to settle her nerves.  
  
"Please, Asuka." Rei said, looking at her with sadness, "The truth won't hurt you."  
  
Asuka trembled as he tried to think. If it was true, then Shinji really did love her, which terrified her as much as the thought of him hating her. What was she going to do? What did she WANT to do?  
  
Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't regret her choice.  
  
"I," She said, taking another deep breath, "want to tell him I love him."  
  
Rei smiled, embracing her. Once more she was overcome with tears.  
  
"Then go." Rei whispered in her ear, "He's waiting for you."  
  
Before Asuka could reply, the world became black once more.   
  
  
  
Kaworu watched as the blue-haired girl turned to face him with a penetrating glare. He smiled back as warmly as he could, attempting to dispel any reservations the other might have of him. He needed to gain her trust, or else, he would have to take measures he really didn't want to, for the sake of the Lilim - those she called humanity - in her care.  
  
"That was interesting," he said, grinning, "Not as interesting as that sideshow you pulled with Shinji-kun, but interesting nonetheless."  
  
Rei stared at him, making even him feel slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"I noticed you didn't tell them about the others," he said, recovering his composure.  
  
"They will know in time."  
  
"But Asuka and Shinji would be thrilled to know that Touji and Hikari are safe."  
  
"They will learn, but not until it is time."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"When myself and Kensuke are with them again."  
  
Kaworu was surprised. Wasn't she going to put everyone back down in Japan? He tensed, fearing that she would give in to the urges of the one she merged with.  
  
"You have nothing to fear," Rei said, turning away from him to look at the blue planet that appeared before her, "Lilith wishes an end to the cycle."  
  
Kaworu nodded, but still felt uneasy.  
  
"Now that it's over," He said, turning her to look him in the eye "Are you really sure about this, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, blushing a little, "I... Love him."  
  
"Enough to give up the power you now possess?" he asked, feeling slightly mollified. Maybe this wouldn't end badly, after all.  
  
"What I have is sufficient," Rei answered, her eyes blazing, "HE will be sufficient."  
  
Kaworu smiled warmly at Rei. She HAD thought out her actions in advance. Even now, she prevented humanity - the game pieces in this complex chess game - from being destroyed as the ones that started this game had so wished. Now was the time for him to be sure of her motives, though.  
  
"Is that so?" he countered, "but what about what has been started? Are you going to let everything go for nothing, just so you and he can be happy?"  
  
"No," She replied simply, a small smile crossing her face, "The rest, I am going to leave in your hands. I am no longer needed here." She turned to look at the blue orb of the Earth once more. He could feel the physical manifestation of her merged form starting to decay as she spoke. He could even sense everyone's thoughts and feelings. It shocked him how quickly she had acted on her decision. Could she have had this planned for longer than he thought? He returned her smile, watching her hair become a rich brown color. Her eyes also had gone from the blazing red similar to his, to that of burnished brass.  
  
"Then may God's blessing be on you." He hoped his words weren't as cold as they sounded to his own ears. The warm smile she gave him as she disappeared into the LCL soothed his worries.  
  
The world and Humanity's survival was in excellent hands.   
  
He didn't have to worry anymore.  
  
  
  
  
- OMAKE -  
  
Third Impact:  
Brought on by stuff I cut (Kaworu made a "DisneyWorld" Crack at Rei at one point. I cut it.)   
  
Thanks to RKO and Geoduck for this one:  
  
  
Announcer Ayanami Rei: You just saved humankind from total destruction. What are  
you going to do now?  
Rei I'm Gonna go down on my boyfriend! Gives the camera the "double-v"  
Announcer, Sweatdropping You're supposed to say "I'm going to Disney world."  
Rei So? I'll just go down on him there! Gives the camera the "Double-V" again "V!"  
  
  
Outtakes:  
  
Asuka Nein! Nein! Hor-off!  
Rei It sounds like an anti-prostitute spray...   
Rei and Asuka giggle 


	6. Chapter 6: Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Eva is owned by others that make more money than I do (People like Hideaki Anno and Gainax, for example).  
However, I DO own this story. I wrote it, for people to enjoy, not to plagiarize or sell for profit. Please do not claim it as your own, or try to make money off it. If you want to repost it, just send me an E-mail if you want to translate it or post it on your site.  
Comments and Creative Criticism are always welcome. Please send all E-mail to: willz@wpi.edu. No flames - we are all better than that.  
  
  
Thanks: Special thanks goes to numerous people. I appreciate all the help everyone gave me, and I appreciate their letting me pester them a lot. Special thanks to Aisu, Dr. Geoduck, Defiler_Bob , Big__D, , Sethra_lavode, LedZepFan, Gendo_ohki, Taloon, Beagle-san and Kyokki, to name a few.  
  
Dictionary:   
No notes or Dictionary this chapter. More will probably be added with the next chapter, so be warned!  
  
  
Now, Will Z Presents:  
  
  
She's Got a Way About Her  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfiction  
  
Chapter Six: Consequences  
  
  
Asuka was once more surrounded by darkness, but this time, she could feel a dull ache in her hand and her eye. The feelings grew sharper, as she remembered why she hurt so much. The smell of salt water and blood filled her nostrils each time she heard a wave crash nearby. Her mind processed off-hand that the N2 mines must have torn into the salt deposits surrounding the Geofront, but she dismissed it promptly, as she felt cold hands wrap around her throat.  
  
What's happening? She thought, trying to make her already-strained body escape. She could feel her eyes, and knew that the one without a bandage was open, even though nothing could be seen. Seconds passed by, and the pressure on her throat and stomach increased. Oddly, the sensations in her body seemed to be reacting to the stimulation. She could move her hand a little now, and the person breathing into her face sounded like Shinji to her.  
  
With an effort, Asuka lifted her right hand, and placed it on her attacker's face, tracing the shape of it with both the bandages and her fingers. The attacker's jaw was the same shape as Shinji's, too, making her fear that she had just been transported into yet another nightmare. Suddenly, moisture fell on her cheek, and she could hear the sound of sobbing. The pressure on her throat disappeared, even as the pressure on her stomach increased. The extra weight added to the LCL ingested became a very unpleasant combination, but she still couldn't move much. With her strength dwindling, she lowered her hand as the crying continued.  
  
In an instant, her eyesight returned and she looked at her would-be attacker, hoping that her fears were unjustified. Her stomach roiled from the strains it was under, causing the wave of nausea to grow.  
  
Shinji's dark hair covered his eyes, but she could still see the trail of the tears running down his cheek. She wanted to comfort him, but the strains from her previous ordeals took precedence. Asuka really needed him to get off of her soon. Her strength wasn't enough to force him away yet, and if she didn't do something, she was probably going to choke on her own vomit.  
  
She opened her mouth, praying that she could actually say something that he could understand.  
  
"I feel sick." She said, swallowing hard. The nausea wouldn't subside; rather, it seemed to build inside her. She closed her eyes, thanking God that Shinji complied with her unspoken wish. Gulping, she turned to her side, and started to bring up the contents of her stomach.  
  
Endless moments later she stopped and dragged herself weakly away from where she had... been. The thought made her stomach shudder, even as she felt her face hit the wet sand. Blackness came to her once more.  
  
  
Rei awoke with her head feeling as if it were being stabbed with several hot needles at once. Why was she extending herself? She knew that Shinji and the others were ok, but what made her go back to check on them? She was glad she had decided to see them - they all seemed to be healthy, even though the only one conscious was Shinji. She was still surprised that he had known that she was there, and she sighed as she realized that, for the two seconds she had been there, that she had taken on her original appearance. It was going to be tough to see him anyways, looking like a younger version of his mother, but that would be dealt with in its own good time.  
  
Rei stood up tentatively, feeling somewhat strange. She looked at her skin, noting its color was far better than that of her original form.  
  
She tried to take a step, almost falling on Kensuke in the process. The sensations inside her were very hard to get used to. With a frustrated sigh, she collapsed into a sitting position and started to wake him up.  
  
Her hand touched his shoulder and he gasped awake, causing her to start, as well. She blushed furiously as she looked at him. He was sitting up, gasping for air. He still hadn't looked at her yet.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I had this weird dream," he replied, swallowing. He replied, still breathing as if he had run a marathon, "You were there, and there were two of you - one glowing and bigger then the moon, and the other kept changing, teasing me on whether I preferred blondes or redheads, or..." He blinked, looking at his surroundings. "Where am I? I just remember my computer screen going blank, then..." He finally looked at her.  
  
Instantly, his left arm crossed his chest, and his right arm went over his head, with both of his palms out ward as if he were going to stop traffic, making a high-pitched squeaking sound as he stared at her.  
  
If she weren't so afraid, the gesture - along with his bulging eyes - would have been comical.  
  
"R... Rei?" He said, still making the gesture even as she nodded.  
  
He finally put his arms down, which made her relax some. Maybe she should have kept her original form, but that would have meant keeping Lilith with her, and that would have been unpleasant to say the least. Maybe she could use some of the residue power that...  
  
"You're beautiful," Kensuke said, "I..."   
  
He stopped, blushing. Should she say something to him? Maybe if she kissed him...  
  
"Rei," Kensuke began, seeming to regain a bit of his composure "It's... I don't know..." He absently moved to adjust glasses that weren't there, and blinked. "I think you're beautiful no matter HOW you look. There's just... Something about... and..."  
  
Rei barely heard. He kept rambling for a few minutes, failing to really put his words eloquently as he had before. Maybe he had really thought Third Impact had been a dream? The thought flitted away, and she found herself thinking of how he thought she was beautiful no matter how she looked.  
  
Her vision started to blur a bit, but at least he was winding down, probably now realizing he couldn't put his thoughts to words. She reached over with a hand and gently caressed his face as she pulled him closer.  
  
"Thank you," she said, letting the tears slowly fall down her face as she embraced him. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
Asuka opened her eye, only to close it once more when sunlight blinded her. There was no sound, not even the crashing of waves against the new beach where most of Tokyo-3 used to be. The chirping cicadas couldn't be heard anywhere, either. Shielding her eye from the sun, she opened it to get her bearings a bit better.  
  
What she saw was not encouraging: Wasteland for 400 meters around the beach, and several buildings spiking out of the cove made by the detonation of Rei's Eva were all that could be seen. Trees lined the area after the wasteland, but the front line looked battered and broken, and several were bare of any foliage whatsoever.  
  
The large face that had been split in half still looked like Rei, which made its decomposition much more disturbing. The top half was almost fully decomposed, its all too human interior had leaked out, leaving trails in the lower portions of the face. That, added to the degradation of the skin made for a sickly trail down through the remaining open eye.  
  
It made Asuka want to retch again, so she turned away from it before the image got the better of her already tortured stomach.  
  
Asuka walked north, hoping that the cataclysm that had destroyed the city had not done the same damage to any of the survival bunkers. If she was lucky, she could hold up there for a while, until Shinji returned. What if Shinji had already thought of that, and was already returning? Which direction did he go? His footprints crisscrossed the sand to the point she couldn't discern which way he really went.  
  
With the desire to be alone quickly waning the more she remained in the eerie silence, she decided to try her luck northward. Hopefully the X she drew on the ground and the "12" next to it would be a good indicator for the baka that she would meet him here at noon, if he returned before she did.  
  
Asuka traveled slowly as she tried to get used to the aching throb caused by her injuries. The eye injury was the worst - it felt like someone had dug a spoon into her, swirled it around, and was now trying to reassemble it from scratch. She could feel the eye pulse in time with her heartbeat, numbing the burning sensation that seemed to be searing her arm to the bone.  
  
After what seemed like forever, she leaned against the stump of a devastated tree. The heat was starting to get to her. Even though her plugsuit no longer had its sleeves, she was still sweltering in the thing from the relentless heat of the Sun. Maybe the first order of business would be to find something more appropriate to wear. Something like a sundress, or even a school uniform would be welcome at this point!  
  
She discarded for at least the tenth time, the temptation of diving into the water - the reddish-orange tint it had still made her feel queasy. It might not be LCL, but she couldn't get the thought of LCL out of her mind: The bitter aftertaste when she vomited still lingered in her mouth. With a grunt of disgust, she pushed herself away from the tree and made her way deeper into the remains of the forest.  
  
  
  
Shinji watched, unsure what to do. He wanted to be near her, like he said in his dreams, but he was too afraid to go to her, especially after he had attempted to strangle the life from her.  
  
Why had Rei sent him back? Was he really back? He felt like he was in Hell, and there was only Asuka there to make him suffer more.  
  
"Why Rei?" he whispered, choking back tears "Why?"  
  
On silent feet, he followed the redheaded girl, wondering why he couldn't wake up from this nightmare.  
  
  
  
Rei looked into yard with interest. The house was as close to the American Air Force base, but still far enough away to have access to the local marketplaces. She entered the small garden, making her way to the rear entrance that would also lead to the master bedroom. She had only been here once before, when the commander had visited the base for the last crucial piece of her now-destroyed Eva. The breeze cooled the guesthouse pleasantly, as it brought the smells of cooking to her nose.  
  
She turned down a corridor, walked a ways, and turned yet another corner to get to the kitchen. The house might have seemed cramped due to the numerous halls, but each room the halls lead to would open up into vast rooms with furnishings from all over the world. The kitchen looked like a traditional Japanese kitchen, but even so, the myriad of utensils and appliances, as well as the odd pieces of furniture all but screamed of the varying tastes of each guest that had stayed there at one time for an extended period.  
  
She saw Kensuke in front of the stove, cooking what seemed to her to be ramen. She blinked in surprise that he had an aptitude in the culinary arts. She hadn't been thinking about how they would survive, other than on canned goods. She smiled weakly at him as he stopped tossing the noodles long enough to wave the spatula at her.  
  
Rei took a seat at the table, watching Kensuke with fascination. She had never cooked before, especially when the NERV cafeteria provided most of her meals. She honestly didn't know what she should expect from herself and Kensuke, and it frightened her a little.  
  
The feeling didn't last long; her stomach growled loudly, causing her to blush furiously.  
  
"Have no fear!" Kensuke said, making his way over to her "Kensuke is here to save the day!" With that, he put a plate of the noodles before her. On top of the noodles were some carrots, mushrooms, peppers, onions and broccoli.  
  
Rei blinked in amazement.  
  
"How did..." She began, but he interrupted her.  
  
"Asuka and Shinji told me about how you went for ramen with them and Major Katsuragi." He said, pushing the plate closer to her. After he picked up his chopsticks, he broke them apart and began shoveling the contents into his mouth with gusto.  
  
She must have been staring at him, because he suddenly blushed and began eating at a slower rate with smaller clumps of noodle in each bite he took. Rei broke her chopsticks apart and tested the noodles. They were lightly spiced with ground pepper, along with a basic stir-fry sauce.  
  
The rest of the meal passed in silence, as Rei tried to puzzle out these new sensations she was having. She had known so much about so many peoplewhen she had been in control of all humanity, that she thought she could puzzle out Kensuke, yet here he was; as enigmatic as she had been.   
  
The thought didn't comfort her in the least.  
  
"Are you ok, Rei?" Kensuke asked, causing her to look up at him. She brushed brown bangs from her eyes. She wasn't sure what to say, because she still wasn't entirely sure if she WAS ok or not. She looked down at her plate and was surprised to see the vegetables and noodles had been separated into individual mounds in her bowl.  
  
"I'm fine," she lied, resting her chopsticks atop her bowl. She got up from her seat, reaching a hand towards Kensuke. "Want to go out and see what's around here?"  
Kensuke looked at her askance, but finally did take it. She tried to keep from shaking, but it was difficult with her thoughts making the nervous feeling in her stomach intensify. She looked at Kensuke, who was eyeing her with a worried frown on his face. What was she to do?  
  
The walk from the base to that of the nearby town was uneventful. The climate was temperate, so the basic dress she had acquired for herself was adequate for the weather, but still, she could almost feel the sweat exuding from her pores. She had avoided talking to Kensuke because she realized she didn't know what she should say to him. The soft sound of the keening seagulls, and the scent of the sea air was somewhat calming, but even that... If she told Kensuke about what really happened, would he hate her for her selfishness? Would he even believe her?  
  
Too many questions, and she didn't know the answers. She didn't like the not knowing; she had always seemed to know things before, when she had been part of Lillith. Now, she was only Rei Ayanami: Former Eva pilot, former tool, former...  
  
"Rei?" Kensuke's voice made her hear skip a beat in panic. She had no idea what she was going to do now. Were her choices the right ones? What of the consequences?  
  
She broke away from Kensuke, bolting down the street towards the beach.  
  
  
Asuka felt at her eye again, wishing she could take the bandage off. The sun had risen to it's zenith, and the remains of her plugsuit combined with the relentless heat made for an unpleasant trek back to the spot she had started from that morning. The air shimmered as she kept moving forward. The only sound she could hear was that of the crashing waves: She hadn't heard any birds or cicadas, with their endless keening even at the start of the forest. Any sound would have been welcomed; the world seemed dead in its silence.  
  
She had had no luck with the shelter, since the location of where it used to be was now just a giant crater full of burnt pieces of flesh and machinery. She had also been unsuccessful finding any of the other shelters, since the crater's distance spanned further than she thought it had, and she really wanted to make it back to the place she hoped Shinji would meet her.  
  
The more she walked, the more she wished she could reach her destination. Sweat kept pouring off of her in runnels, and her throat was so parched, she could swear that her tongue was made of sand. Hopefully Shinji would have had better success, and would be waiting for her with some food and some fresh water.  
  
Finally, tired and spent, she made it back to the rendezvous point. To her surprise, she saw a ditch; the pile of sand and dirt it made shaped into a barrier in case the water rose to that point. Inside was a handful of candy bars, several instant meals, an extremely large collection of cooking equipment, and a large container of water.  
  
Her knees gave way as she all but collapsed into the ditch to get at the water. With shaking hands, she opened the container, and started pouring the liquid into her mouth. It surprised her that it was cool, but she didn't care; she had something until Shinji came back. Hopefully he would come back soon, just so she had someone to talk to.  
  
  
Kensuke's arms went around Rei as she leaned across the railing, trying to catch her breath. Her feet were sore, and she felt horribly out-of-shape, even though her body was in peak physical form. The sides of her ribs ached, and her feet felt like lead.  
  
"What's wrong, Rei?" Kensuke asked. She took slower, more even breaths, to try to get her heart rate back under control. After a moment, she was able to speak.  
  
She told everything to Kensuke, about the real purpose of the Eva project, about Gendou's use of her and the other children as pawns to thwart Seele and bring about his own Heaven with himself and Yui. She even told him about how, at the last, she was able to refuse Gendou, because she finally understood what type of monster he had become.  
  
After that came the hard part: Telling Kensuke how she HAD to bring everyone together to fulfill the instincts of Lilith, to merge Humanity into one entity, and how, because of it, she was able to take a few liberties, and give each of them a "gift" for their unwanted part in the whole mess.  
  
Kensuke was silent. He just held her in his arms, not questioning or accusing. She didn't know what to make of it, but the fact that she told him about it had finally lifted a weight form her heart.  
  
They were silent as they walked the short distance to the boardwalk. It was a new structure, barely in its planning stages when she had been there three years ago. They didn't go far onto the boardwalk, when Kensuke gently coaxed her into the Karaoke bar. The lights still flickered on-and-off as the music played a cheery tune from some male pop band that had been popular a decade ago. Kensuke went over to the machine, turned the music off, and gestured Rei to a seat while taking a seat next to her.  
  
"What about your hair?" Kensuke asked calmly. Rei blinked, startled at the question.  
  
"It is what happened when I... Broke free of the other part of me. The part you saw that was glowing.  
  
"So that wasn't a dream." he muttered, shook his head, and continued in his normal tone, "Are you ok? No detrimental side effects?" Rei shook her head, and relaxed as she saw the tension drain from Kensuke's shoulders. He got up slowly, making his way over to the music machine. She eyed him warily, afraid of what else he might ask her, afraid of what she'd have to tell him that might hurt him more than what she had already told him.   
  
"Do you know," Kensuke said while typing on the karaoke machine, "when it was that I fell in love with you?"  
  
Rei unconsciously bit her lower lip, shaking her head negatively.  
  
Kensuke went over to her, offering his hand to her right as the music started to play. She knew this song; it wasn't the one she had first played, though she wouldn't be surprised if that song hadn't been the one he implied, now that she remembered his reaction.  
  
She took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the spacious floor as the lights still blinked and flickered.  
  
"It was your singing that first caught my attention. When you sang this song... I couldn't help but fall in love. It is a beautiful song; I now why mother always talked about playing it when she was at work."  
  
"She always played this song." Rei agreed, "Every time I had to go to her office to pass orders to her from the Commander. It's a beautiful song. Without realizing it, I had discovered I had learned the lyrics and tune."  
  
Kensuke nodded, pulling her closer. Her heart beat faster as his arms wrapped around her. He always surprised her. He could be irrelevant at times, and wild often, but now... He had never questioned how he got there from Tokyo-2, or why there were no others around, or why this place of all locations she could have chosen. He just accepted it all.  
  
Before she could think about it, she was pulling him closer, pressing his mouth to hers. He was always there for her, and now, without a doubt, she felt glad that she could always be there for him, too.  
  
  
  
Asuka watched the sun set, feeling a little better after getting a meal into her. She had started a fire with the supplies that Shinji had left for her, and was awaiting her second meal to be finished. She had saved one for Shinji, in hopes that he would return before he lost the light completely. She could see some of the stars in the dwindling light, and hoped that the clouds would not cover up the moon, so Shinji could return unhindered.  
  
Asuka took time making a campsite, while she awaited Shinji's return. Some of what Shinji had brought her was a real surprise: Under the cooking equipment was a pair of Khaki pants and a very loose gray tee-shirt. She quickly removed the wretched plugsuit, replacing its thick hot rubbery feel for that of the cooler, lighter linens. If she ever saw another plugsuit, it would be too soon for her taste.  
  
The redhead then proceeded to drag the treasures left by her absent companion towards the ragged forest, stopping about halfway from the start of the beach sand and the tree line itself, finding solid rocks on which to secure and set the supplies.  
  
After setting up a small lean-to made of branches, she started to make a fire to help guide Shinji to her new location. She was rather proud of herself, considering that she had to snap a load of branches instead of try to cut them with the one knife she possessed. When she finished that, she took a branch from the fire, and lit it at the new campsite. She finished off her work by dousing the original fire, and leaving a marker to the new location away from the surf.  
  
When she finished, the sun had finally set. There was still no sign of Shinji anywhere. She had looked a short distance in each direction for any indication which way he had gone, but still there was nothing, save for the few footsteps leading to and from the post with Misato's cross hooked on it to an old, bent nail.  
  
She couldn't figure out the how or the why of it, until she saw the footsteps going into the filthy water. He must be using the water to keep her from following. Why was it such a big secret, anyways? They had to work together, she realized as she pushed her hair away from the bandaged eye. She looked out at the night past the light of the fire, hoping that maybe he would return.  
  
But what if he didn't return? What if he was hurt somewhere, and...  
  
"Shinji!" Asuka called, looking from side to side anxiously "Shinji!"  
  
Silence was still the only thing to answer her.  
  
She stood up, holding her injured hand with the good one, as she started to circle the campfire, hoping to see something - anything that might take her to him.  
  
"Shinji!"  
  
After calling for him until her throat was raw, she gave up, returning to the light of the fire. She didn't know how much time had passed, but the moon had now climbed, casting its light through a spray of red the color of blood. Asuka didn't even want to THINK of what that might be. Maybe it was an omen. Maybe...  
  
Wrapping her arms around her knees, she shivered, trying not to think about the sky, the world, anything. She looked down at the meal she had saved for Shinji. If he came back, she was going to give him the harsh side of her tongue and then some!  
  
  
If he came back, she would probably cry herself to sleep from frustration, fear and exhaustion.  
  
She held the meal for a while, feeling foolish that she did so, but right then, it was her only link to him: he had gotten it for her to eat, and maybe, if she wished hard enough, he would appear.  
  
"Please don't leave me alone." she whispered, slowly letting the silence lull her to sleep.  
  
Shinji's meal was still wrapped in her arms, uncooked.  
  
  
** OMAKE **  
  
*** Outtake #1 ***  
  
Instantly, his left arm crossed his chest, and his right arm went over his head, with both of his palms out ward as if he were going to stop traffic, making a high-pitched squeaking sound as he stared at her.  
  
If she weren't so afraid, the gesture - along with his bulging eyes - would have been comical.  
  
"R... Rei?" He said, still making the gesture even as she nodded.  
  
Blood gushed out of his nose in a torrential fountain, even as he fell backwards, his hands still in that same odd position.   
  
She looked down, and blushed. She wasn't wearing any clothing at all!  
  
"AAAH!" She screamed, racing into the bushes, completely mortified that she had clothed EVERYONE but herself!  
  
  
*** Outtake #2: ***  
  
"Are you ok, Rei?" Kensuke asked, causing her to look up at him. She brushed brown bangs from her eyes. She wasn't sure what to say, because she still wasn't entirely sure if she WAS ok or not. She looked down at her plate and was surprised to see the vegetables and noodles had been separated into individual mounds in her bowl.  
  
The noodles were arranges to look like hair, the zucchinis she had made into an eye, the broccoli another eye, and finally, the carrots were the mouth. The whole thing looked like Jack from the Jack In The Box fast food chain.  
  
She had the greatest craving for fried tacos.  
  
"No," She said. I want Jack in the Box." She complained.  
  
Blushing, Kensuke began to unzip his pants.  
  
"Not THAT, you PERVERT!" Rei screamed, malleting Kensuke through the thick oak table with her hammer.  
  
  
  
*** Outtake #3: ***  
  
She couldn't figure out the how or the why of it, until she saw the footsteps going into the filthy water. He must be using the water to keep her from following. Why was it such a big secret, anyways? They had to work together, she realized as she pushed her hair away from the bandaged eye. She looked out at the night past the light of the fire, hoping that maybe he would return.  
  
But what if he didn't return? What if he was hurt somewhere, and...  
  
"Tenchi!" Asuka called, looking from side to side anxiously "Tenchi!"  
  
She blinked. Why had she thought about that nice boy that she saw one day at college? She shook off the thought, and continued to look for the only other person she knew was there.  
  
"RANMA!" She called, then stopped. Sure he had been cute, but he was a massive jerk and.. What was she THINKING?!? Picking up the metal box that contained Shinji's meal, She started to smack it against her head.  
  
"Shinji, Shinji, Shinji, Shinji, Shinji," She said, emphasizing each part of the mantra with a sharp smack to her forehead with the meal box.  
  
This continued well into the night. If anyone had been close enough to hear it, it would have been really creepy. 


	7. Chapter 7: Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Eva is owned by others that make more money than I do (People like Hideaki Anno and Gainax, for example).  
However, I DO own this story. I wrote it, for people to enjoy, not to plagiarize or sell for profit. Please do not claim it as your own, or try to make money off it. If you want to repost it, just send me an E-mail if you want to translate it or post it on your site.  
Comments and Creative Criticism are always welcome. Please send all E-mail to: willz@wpi.edu. No flames - we are all better than that.  
  
  
Thanks: Special thanks goes to numerous people. I appreciate all the help everyone gave me, and I appreciate their letting me pester them a lot. Special thanks to Aisu, Dr. Geoduck, Defiler_Bob , Big__D, , Sethra_lavode, LedZepFan, Gendo_ohki, Taloon, Beagle-san and Kyokki, to name a few.  
  
Dictionary:   
  
  
  
Now, Will Z Presents:  
  
  
She's Got a Way About Her  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfiction  
  
Chapter Seven: Complications  
  
They were chasing her; large, whitish humanoid shapes with wings that seemed to slice through the sky, circling endlessly around her. She turned, running away from them with fervor. Maybe this time she would escape, if luck was with her.  
  
The water. She could see it from here. Before she had tried going into the mountains, only to find the whitish things perched on the mountaintops, eyeing her hungrily.  
  
She moved swiftly. The distance was closer, so she had a chance this time of possibly evading them. Her legs hammered into the earth, but she barely heard. Each tremor from her foot shook the ground violently. She ignored it - she needed to concentrate on getting to her destination, or she was done for.  
  
Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Her lungs felt like molten lava from the strain. She felt trees collapse under her feet, threatening to cause her body to collapse. She had to make it to the water. Had to... Had to... Had...  
  
Suddenly a small, fragile-looking boy stepped out of the woods, blocking her way. She could easily jump over him, yet something kept her from doing so. The boy wore a sad smile on his face as she skidded to a halt.  
  
Just in time for the white things to come swooping down on her, the face of the boy replacing their grimacing white faces.  
  
Asuka woke up, clutching her eye in pain. One of the white Evangelions had tried to gouge her eye out, all the while grinning with Shinji's face in place of it's original, sinister smile.  
  
Asuka gulped in air as she remembered the feel of the monsters tearing at her. She grabbed the bandage and yanked, the momentary burn of the damned thing pulling at her skin as it tore free was a blessing. Her eye had been itching ever since she had woken up in this nightmarish world. With tentative fingers, she felt where her eye had been, and gasped. She could feel a firm resistance there instead of the dreaded sensation of the eye's absence.  
  
Very slowly, she opened the eye. Black turned to blurry turned to clear, crisp detail in mere seconds. Her eye was healed. She half-expected the bandages on her arm were now safe to take off, as well.  
  
Dropping the bandage on her blanket, she stretched, trying to work out the soreness brought on by waiting for Shinji to return to camp.  
  
She blinked, looking down at the blanket. Where DID that come from?  
  
Asuka frantically looked around, brushing orange locks away from her now-healed eye with annoyance. She knew very well where the blanket had come from, but where WAS the baka, anyways? Frustrated, she got up to start looking for him.  
  
And promptly collapsed on her bottom as she clutched at her eye with her bandaged hand.  
  
The jabbing sensation subsided, so she tried to get up again more slowly. Her success led her to look at her newly formed camp and inspect its welfare: All the pots and pans were stacked neatly, the fire had been put out, and the number of instant military meals had increased from three to six.  
  
"Shinji," Asuka whispered. She wanted to collapse again, especially when the building tears caused her eye to feel as if it were being seared out of her skull. She placed a hand over her now closed blue eye, regaining her balance and some control over the pain. Now, if she had a medkit, she could...  
  
She got no further in her thoughts. Underneath her water supply was a standard-issue army medkit.  
  
She opened it up, and sighed in disgust. Clearly this one had been mostly used up: The surgery needle, the antibiotics and the majority of the band-aids had been used or stolen from it. At least the original owners had kept the tape, gauze and scissors stocked properly.   
  
Setting her teeth, she started to redress her wounds.  
  
  
Shinji Ikari watched the redheaded girl with sadness. She had thankfully slept most of the night as he had hoped, which gave him a chance to slip in, neaten up the large mess she had made, and drop off some additional supplies for her.  
  
She was curled up into a ball last night, shivering as her hair threatened to fall into her open mouth and wake her. He gently brushed the hair away, noticing she held one of the ready meals in her hands. Carefully, he extracted the box without making her wake up, and placed the blanket he brought for her atop her sleeping form.  
  
He had wanted to stay, but he was afraid; the only words out of her mouth when she had seen him was "How disgusting." He didn't know how to take that - he didn't even know how to DEAL with the fact he had tried to kill her! He hadn't wanted her to suffer in his hell, and yet, here she was, probably blaming him for all her misfortunes since she came to Tokyo-3. She wouldn't be far from wrong in her estimation, either.  
  
With another soft caress to her cheek, he had stood up, grabbed his small canteen of water, and left her there. He retreated to the hiding place he was at now, just watching her try to have some semblance of breakfast while her eye scanned for him, probably to give him the rough side of her tongue, among other things.  
  
He knew he deserved it; he had gotten her into this, and he knew that she couldn't leave, but at least he could make her life easier.   
  
He owed her that much.  
  
  
Asuka cut the last piece of tape for her new bandage. It was smaller then the original, and not as tight. She was glad they eye was healing; it would not do to have to wear an eye patch forever, especially when her survival depended on her senses being in top condition.  
  
Repacking the unused materials, she closed the medkit and replaced it in the small shelter she had made. She thought that maybe making a roof over the whole thing would be good, but discarded the idea; she wanted herself and Shinji to progress to a more civilized area, so they wouldn't have to start completely from scratch. Maybe they could find a nice house that overlooked the sea.  
  
With a disgusted sigh, she clenched her fists till her knuckles turned white. Wishing wasn't going to help her now; it would be like wishing for a hamburger in an exclusive sushi restaurant.  
  
Shaking her head, she continued to strengthen the shelter. She was really craving that hamburger, right now.  
  
Asuka tried to find things to do, but with all the necessities provided for, she couldn't really think of anything else that needed doing. She wanted to explore, but if she did, what would happen if she missed Shinji upon his return? He wouldn't be avoiding her, so maybe he was scouting out everything and letting her stay here safe until the injuries healed.  
  
She tried to convince herself of it, but it sounded lamer the more she tried to justify it to herself. What was she to do? Frustration simmered inside her while being so idle left her feeling antsy. GOTT IM HIMMEL! She had to do SOMETHING!  
  
With deliberate steps, she marched off to the south, hoping that maybe she'd see either Shinji, or a shelter or... Or anything! She'd even welcome a hungry BEAR right at that point, if Japan even had any!  
  
  
Shinji watched Asuka storm off towards the remains of that JSDF regiment that he had been getting her scant amount of supplies from. Maybe he should hinder her from going? He couldn't see the harm in it, since there were no bodies. He had attempted to get the personnel carrier working, but with no luck. The fuel tanks had been ruptured, so there was no hope of resurrecting it.  
  
He tentatively followed the redhead with his eyes, until he could be certain that she would not see him, even by accident. After a few more meters, he began moving stealthily from tree to tree after her.  
  
Asuka never made it close enough to see the wreckage of the carrier. She made it about halfway before clutching her head in her hands, and sitting down for a bit. After a short rest, she retreated back to her camp.  
  
He followed her, watching her all but collapse upon her return. He wanted to go to her and help, but he couldn't bear to think how she would KNOW it was his fault they were stuck in this mess; he could almost feel each insult stab into his heart like a knife like they did in his nightmares.  
  
The sun was still before its zenith, so he adventured back to the personnel carrier to get some sleep. Asuka would be fine if she didn't go anywhere. If her eye was still hurting her that much, the chances were great that it would be days before she would reach his current abode.  
  
  
Kensuke sighed, pacing back and forth in the house he now shared with Rei. He worried each time she left the house alone, almost afraid of what one of the thousands of potential dangers outside would do to her at any given time.  
  
The door to the house opened, setting off the wind chimes. Kensuke took off like a shot to meet her. He raced past the kitchen, rounded the corner, and skidded to a halt. There was Rei, smiling happily, with a small black-and-tan bundle of fur in her hands. He blinked as she brought it closer for him to see.  
  
In her arms was a small kitten; one of its eyes was brown while the other was green. He blinked stupidly at it for a moment, before reaching his hands out to it. The kitten tapped at his hand with a paw, then began to purr loudly; so loudly it sounded like the cat was singing.  
  
Taking the kitten in his hands, he rubbed its head. The buzzing got louder, making variations in tone and pitch. Rei laughed for the first time that he had known; it was a wonderful sound to his ears.  
  
"I found it in one of the houses, crying," Rei said, "It surprised me; there was a bin full of cat food that it had somehow knocked over to get into. Most of the food was gone, but I think that it was complaining more because it was lonely than anything else; the windows were open, and it could escape any time it had wanted to."  
  
Kensuke nodded as he played with it a moment. He realized the cat didn't have any claws in its front feet, but that didn't' seem to deter it as it wrapped its paws around his finger. He still couldn't even tell what sex the poor thing was!  
  
"I assume we're going to look after it?" he asked.   
  
"Yes," Rei said, taking the kitten back. The feline reached up, trying to swat playfully at one of Rei's bangs.  
  
"We'll need to get some food for it," he replied, moving closer to her. He leaned over to her to give her a kiss, but she smiled coyly, pulling away. He could see the flush on her face and knew his face was probably as red.  
  
"Not in front of the child," She teased. Kensuke's face felt even hotter than it had when he tried to kiss her.  
  
  
Since that kiss in the Karaoke bar, Rei had been avoiding Kensuke's kisses as much as possible. She wanted him to kiss her forever, and longed for something more, but that frightened her. She had barely gotten accustomed to the kisses, and now...   
  
Now she had to keep from giving in to her desires totally.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't trust the brown-eyed boy before her, rather she wasn't sure what she should or shouldn't do, and each kiss brought a new temptation; a new longing that she couldn't explain.  
  
She didn't leave him completely frustrated, though; she walked by him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before she retreated down the hall to her bedroom.  
  
  
  
Asuka collapsed on the ground, panting in exhaustion and frustration. Her current state made it difficult for her to even make it any considerable distance before she had to turn back to the camp. Fortunately, there were still no animals present to try to attack her or her dwindling food supply, but it still made her nervous to think what would transpire once the inevitable happened.  
  
She had dug a pit some eighty paces from where she was for a latrine. It was behind a large set of boulders, so it made her feel as if she were getting some privacy. She was scared that Shinji would show up just as she had to take care of necessary biological functions.  
  
The pain was receding in her eye, but it still made it incredibly difficult to do too much at once, so time crawled at a snail's pace. It had felt like a month had passed since her awakening on the beach, even though the truth of it was only a mere handful of days. She found herself wishing for something to read or see or even just DO to keep time from screeching to a halt.  
  
Weary hands checked bandages that would hopefully be removed soon - the week was almost up, and her guess for a full recovery seemed spot-on.  
  
"Wunderbar," she muttered, "then I can find my way out of this verdammte place."  
  
She didn't want to admit to herself that she wanted to see Shinji, too. Days of solitude and silence were making her feel hunted, especially whenever she would find the stacks of provisions either upon awaking, or when she took a small trek into the woods to find the baka.  
  
She shook her head, sighing. He wasn't an idiot, and she knew it. She was the idiot, in all this. From day one of their meeting, all the way to the destruction of her Eva, all her misery could only be laid at one person.  
  
Herself.  
  
Her mind wandered as she thought of their epic first meeting. Unlike Kensuke and Touji who had stared, he had seemed surprised instead of entertained, so she had belted him the hardest, as if he were the one that had summoned the wind with evil sorcery.  
  
To her shame, she had hit him because he HADN'T looked at her like that.  
  
Trying to escape the muddle in her mind, she tried to think about something, anything else. It was no use, since her mind spun off once more to Shinji.  
  
She thought about the near-kiss he had almost stolen from her. She then thought about the kiss, and how nice it had been, even with his air cut off by her lips on his and her hand over his nose. She was surprised he had lasted so long before breaking free.  
  
Asuka sighed. Maybe it would have been better to just keep kissing him. The pleasantness would be much easier to bear than the torment being returned to her now.  
He had the pick of the school; even WunderMadchen and Misato had an interest in him, and yet...  
  
Yet, he had chosen her.  
  
She had royally screwed up, and she didn't have any clue how far the consequences stretched, or even when she would stop paying the price for her stupidity. If Shinji were there, maybe she could start making some amends, even if she didn't quite know how. They were alone here, with nobody to help and support them. Alone, their chances were slim to none, while together...  
  
Together, they could survive. But there was the problem: How was she going to get Shinji to rejoin her? She had tried several times to call for him in hopes he would respond, and that was unsuccessful. She tried laying a trap for him at night, feigning sleep, but he must have been incredibly sharp, or paranoid; she had not seen or heard anything on those few nights she had tried.  
  
Maybe he could ALWAYS tell that she wasn't asleep. That thought didn't settle her nerves one bit.  
  
Once more, she pulled her hand away from the bandage. She didn't want to think of that, either, especially when she didn't even know how they got there in the first place. Maybe Shinji bandaged her up while she was having that weird dream about Rei, but that made no sense; why would he proceed to choke her right afterwards? She still didn't even know how she knew when and if her eye would heal... GOTT IM HIMMEL! She was doing it again!  
  
Frustrated, she picked up a rock, and tossed towards the trees. To her satisfaction, it connected with a sharp cracking sound. Seconds later, she thought she heard rustling coming from where the stone had landed. Asuka strained to see if there was something there. Maybe it was the first signs of animals returning, or maybe it was...  
  
"Shinji!" Asuka cried out, standing up, and looking for any movement in that area. "Shinji! Come out! Please!"  
  
The only answer she had was silence.  
  
With a sigh, Asuka gave in to the reality that there was no possible way to get him to join her.  
  
"Fine." She muttered, trying to hold back the tears she seemed to be cursed with lately, "See if I care. I... I can do this myself. I don't need him... I don't! I..."  
  
  
Shinji watched from his new hiding spot at Asuka's frozen form. Her head was bowed down. He couldn't be sure, but he could almost wager that her face was red with anger. If that damned rock hadn't scared the daylights out of him, she wouldn't even know he had been nearby.  
  
He had spent so much time hiding away from people, that he was surprisingly well trained in the art of stealth. He remembered how easily he had evaded the Nerv agents sent to find him, and had he enough warning, he could have avoided them at Kensuke's campsite, as well.  
  
Slinking away slowly, he looked back. She seemed to be covering her face with her hands. Probably crying crocodile tears to lure him closer.  
  
He wasn't going to fall for it; he was not going to give in and risk getting hurt again.  
  
Not even for Asuka.  
  
  
  
Kensuke dangled a piece of ribbon in front of the kitten. The thing would play for hours, endlessly trying to attack the piece of string, never worrying about the bigger picture he saw. The world seemed to be devoid of all human life, save himself and Rei. This meant that soon, animals that would be cautious of humans would begin venturing closer to the realm left behind by mankind; eventually taking over the ruins as their new homes.  
  
It was a little saddening to think that all those fantasy books that had great crumbled cities in them was now his and Rei's reality.  
  
Maybe they would save at least a small part of it, just so humanity's mark wouldn't be lost completely to the earth.  
  
He focused his attention back to the cat; the last thing he needed was to think of himself and Rei as the only people alive here.  
  
Another thought came to mind, but he shook that away too. He didn't understand why she would smile at him crookedly, retreating as if he had been sprayed by a skunk.  
Was she mad at him? Had he done something horribly wrong? Her hair and eyes might have changed, but she was STILL the Rei he knew and loved... Wasn't she?  
  
For an answer, the kitten pounced at his hand, startling him. He dropped the ribbon, and the kitten took off with it. He didn't have to worry about it trying to eat it - he knew the calico was going to take it to Rei. Within moments, Rei appeared, carrying the buzzing ball of fuzz, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
She was so beautiful when she smiled. He wished that she had smiled more when they had first been seeing each other, but he was happy with what he had now; her smile seemed to warm up everything in her presence.  
  
Without a doubt; he was totally in love with her.  
  
She stood in the doorway, not coming any closer. The distance between them wasn't far, but it seemed like miles right then. He wanted to hold her. Kiss her...  
  
"Rei?" he began, the smile sliding slightly from his face.  
  
"Yes?" She answered, plunging them back into silence. Only a meter and a half away... And yet so far.  
  
Kensuke swallowed. He had to ask, or the whole scenario would probably drive him nuts.  
  
"Rei," he began again, swallowing, "did I do something wrong?"  
  
She looked puzzled. He decided to elaborate a bit more.  
  
"It... Seems that... Since we.. kissed..." He took a deep breath, and continued on. He tried not to look into her large, soft, distracting brown eyes "It's frustrating. You let me kiss you that once, and since then, you won't even come close enough for a hug!" He felt his face getting flushed. Rei just blinked in surprise at him.  
  
Kensuke exhaled, still staring at Rei. The kitten wriggled out of her grasp, and she broke eye contact to see what the feline was getting into. It merely twined between her legs.  
  
When she looked up, her face was flush, and she looked almost like she wanted to cry. Kensuke blinked, wary of how quickly her moods seemed to change, almost as if she was experiencing emotion for the first time.  
  
"Oh, Kensuke," she said, smiling wanly, "it's not you. It's me."  
  
He blinked, mimicking her earlier expression without realizing it. He waited for her to continue.  
  
"I was so afraid of... Of what..." Her flush grew deeper, "Of what... Might... Possibly... Happen..." He felt HIS face grow hot with the implied thought.  
  
"I would never do anything you didn't want to," he said, startling himself with how smoothly the words came out of his mouth. His face felt so hot, he was almost afraid he'd get burnt if he touched it right then.  
  
Silently, she came over to him, and kissed him deeply. After a moment, she broke from the kiss, still holding him in an embrace.  
  
"How's that?" She said, smiling at him. He could get lost in those eyes.  
  
He didn't say anything; he just brought her closer, losing himself in the warmth of the embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Omake:  
  
Thrown out scene:  
  
Kensuke So, um... Rei... blushes Can I... Kiss you... Again?  
Rei Well... I... flustered, blushing  
Kensuke Please? These little pecks on the cheek just won't do anymore...  
Rei, panicking Um... Um... TAKE A LOOK AT MY PUSSY! holds up the cat  
Kensuke ... o.O dies from blood loss through the nose  
Rei ... blushes furiously NOT LIKE THAT!  
Cat Mrow?  
  
  
Omake #2: "Oops!"  
Asuka tossed the rock in frustration. Instead of the loud crack she expected, she heard a sharp cry, then a rustle of leaves. Suddenly, she saw something white and black fall from the trees.  
  
"Pen-pen?" Asuka asked, afraid she'd killed the unfortunate arctic bird. She hobbled over to where she saw it land.  
  
Only to see Shinji's unconscious body laying before her, a HUGE lump on his head.  
  
"Shinji!" Asuka cried. She blinked, a smile slowly spreading across her face. Now she could get revenge on the baka for making her worry so much. It was now time for "Bridegroom training..."  
  
  
  
Omake #3: That's a lot of sound! (AKA: Insanity check)  
  
Statistics for the writing of chapter 1:  
  
Songs listened to: 1  
Duration of song: 7:47  
Name of song: Komm, Susser Tod  
How many times listened to: Well, the fic took a month to write, with other things added into the mix. Approximately 8 hours a day had been dedicated to the writing, and yes, I listened to Komm, Susser Tod through the whole writing time. So 8 Hours * 31 Days * 60 Minutes / 7:47 is... a lot. @.@ I know I've let you down.. @.@ 


	8. Chapter 8: Converging

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Eva is owned by others that make more money than I do (People like Hideaki Anno and Gainax, for example).  
  
However, I DO own this story. I wrote it, for people to enjoy, not to plagiarize or sell for profit. Please do not claim it as your own, or try to make money off it. If you want to repost it, just send me an E-mail if you want to translate it or post it on your site.  
  
Comments and Creative Criticism are always welcome. Please send all E-mail to: willzwpi.edu. No flames - we are all better than that.  
  
Thanks: Special thanks goes to numerous people. I appreciate all the help everyone gave me, and I appreciate their letting me pester them a lot. Special thanks to Sethralavode, Peorth and Kyokki.  
  
Dictionary: Verdammte – Damned (German).  
  
Danke Gott! - Thank God! (German).  
  
Comments: I know, the hiatus is over, but the break was well worth it! It was more work than anything, so returning to writing's a nice return to the norm of being lazy. 8P I hope to update quicker than I have in the past.  
  
And now, WillZ presents:  
  
Chapter 8: Converging  
  
Asuka finished peeling the bandage from around here eye. She felt her skin being pulled by the tape, and was grateful that this was the last time she would have to worry about removing the vile wrappings, if all went well.  
  
She dropped the refuse to the ground and hesitated, fearing the worst. Slowly, she opened the eye. To her surprise, the world jumped into focus almost immediately. DANKE GOTT! Her eye was finally healed!   
  
Resisting the urge to dance around foolishly, Asuka began planning. She needed to find Shinji before the verdammte silence and loneliness drove her insane!  
  
It also concerned her that there had been no new restock of supplies for the past few days. She did not like the thoughts drifting through her mind that, the four meal boxes left were all she was going to get. Shinji had provided more water for her, which was a small comfort.  
  
She finally stood up, looking at the world in a more positive light. The world was brighter than it had been in a long while. She decided that she would finally head south today to see if she could find herself some better shelter; the weather was turning surprisingly cool, considering how temperate the climate had been since Second Impact.  
  
Her smile slipped from her face. How blind she had been! All the evidence was there in front of her, and she had stupidly ignored it because she wanted to be the best Eva pilot! She almost wished Rei had never given her the knowledge of those events! She could still almost hear the albino girl's whisperings in her ear, warning her to never let history repeat itself. Ever.  
  
But… How COULD Rei know all that, anyways? She still couldn't fit that piece of the puzzle into the grand scheme of things. She didn't want to make the piece fit, fearing she wouldn't like the answer.  
  
After bundling her scant possessions together, she hoisted the bundle onto her shoulder. With so few meal boxes, two blankets, a half-used medkit, and a few extra shirts and shorts, she felt more like a vagabond instead of a fifteen-year-old college graduate.  
  
With a sigh, she turned from the campsite – her home for such a short time – wishing that she could get back all her possessions, even though she knew that they were probably destroyed in that final battle. She wished she could have worn her sundress again, especially since it had been a gift – her only gift – from Kaji. She missed her ceramic kittens with a ball of string, a graduation present from the commander of Nerv Germany. She missed the green dress that her surrogate mother gave her, and the… The list was too long. Lifting her hand, she grasped the pendant around her neck through her shirt.  
  
She didn't know why she had put it on, either, but she had; even with how much its touch seemed to pain her, she wore it close. Maybe it was the fact that it was now the only thing she still possessed that anyone had even given her. Maybe… No. She had to stop trying to backpedal; she knew the reason she wore it, as much as she knew that she looked for the reason's face at least three times a day.  
  
She hated to admit it, but she had been a fool for too long. If luck were on her side, then today would be the day she could finally see Shinji.  
  
Shinji had awoken early to go watch over Asuka as she slept, but was surprised to see her moving through the camp already. He noted her bandage was gone, and he was surprised. He had expected her to never see from that eye again, especially with his endless memory of how she had obtained the injury. Shinji sighed in relief as she buried the bandage in the small refuse pit she had dug with her hands the night before. He was glad to see that at least ONE thing had gone right since witnessing Unit 02 being devoured. He couldn't wait for the day when the husks of those automated Evangelions, their arms outstretched in mimicry of being crucified, were gone as well.  
  
He crept behind a tree, gazing at her in wonder. She was so beautiful, and yet, he wasn't worthy of even being in her presence. The only thing he could ever do was pilot that damned beast, and he wasn't anywhere as skilled or effective as Asuka or Rei in the long run. He had just been incredibly lucky enough to make it seem so.  
  
He hated the Eva more than he hated himself. The Eva had taken Mother from him. Eva had taken Rei.  
  
Eva had hurt Asuka, damnit, and it was that he couldn't forgive.  
  
Ever.  
  
Asuka was still gathering her belongings together, so he watched her. She had fleshed out a bit more since their personal nightmare had ended. She wasn't fat – far from it, but at the same time, she seemed frail in comparison to how she used to be before hell had broken loose. She also seemed to be moving a lot slower, almost as if she couldn't find her usual supply of energy.  
  
Shinji gulped as she bent to pick up more supplies. She had turned her back to his position, and bent her body down, giving him a good view of her backside.  
  
Shaking his head, he made a hasty retreat before he made the same foolish mistake he had made when he visited her in the hospital.  
  
Asuka turned towards the tree line, hoping that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her again. She could have sworn she had heard something, and now she felt anxiety building inside her again. Was it Shinji? Was it an animal? Maybe it was something worse?  
  
She made up her mind. Instead of heading south as originally planned, she was going to head north, towards Tokyo 2. If the mysterious person was Shinji, then he'd more than likely follow, especially after she left some indication of her exodus. If not, then she'd just as soon avoid becoming a snack for any wild animals, thank you very much.  
  
Picking up her meager supplies in their newly-assembled package, she slid into the makeshift shoulder straps, and took off.  
  
"Please follow, Shinji," She whispered, wishing that he would hear.  
  
If he really were there, that is.  
  
Shinji stared in horror as Asuka began her journey northward. He wasn't ready for this! He hadn't had any time to get the few supplies he recently found out from the wreckage of metal and burnt flesh in the remains of the armored car he found several miles west.  
  
"Think, Shinji," He said, ignoring the fact that he had indeed talked to himself, "She's not going too far like that. It should be easy to catch up to her."  
  
As if grasping an epiphany, he realized exactly where she was going to.  
  
Tokyo 2. Nothing else made as much sense. It was still the closest inhabited area to Tokyo 3. Nerv had purchased all the land for miles around the city. He remembered reading that at some points from the city's epicenter, civilization lay at least one hundred miles away.  
  
"Yes. She's going to Tokyo 2."  
  
Haring off, he made his way to his new supply of foodstuffs, hoping that he had guessed her destination correctly, and could catch up to her with little difficulty.  
  
Asuka lay beneath a tree near the road, trying to regain her breath. Though the road was smooth and untouched by the conflict at Nerv, the incline through the hills had been more than she had anticipated. Wiping sweat off her brow, she glanced back the way she had come.  
  
"Still no sign of him," she sighed to herself, wishing for Shinji to come walking up the road with a Frootie IceeKup in each hand.  
  
If she was going to make a wish, she might as well make it a good one.  
  
She was about ten miles, to her estimations north and east of her camp's locale – she could still see a good portion of Nerv Lake from the road each time she had looked back. It was an enormous hole, to be sure. She didn't know if she should be more amazed at the hole, or the displaced swath of land retaining most of its perfectly circular shape. Either someone had planned exceedingly well, or there were forces at work she didn't even want to fathom.   
  
In her head she could still hear Rei's faint voice whispering, urging her to never repeat the past.  
  
It was something she was taking more and more to heart each day.  
  
With trepidation, she arose from her resting spot. She was trying to delay in hopes of seeing him, and she knew it was foolish; if he really wanted to see her, wouldn't he have shown his stupid face to her before this?  
  
No. She had to realize that right now, she was responsible for her own situation. "If" this. "If" that. Too many "ifs" for her to rely on. She wanted to wait, but she knew that if she didn't go now, she ran the risk of either of them starving to death. She didn't want to be the one to make them leave, but what else was there for her to do? No food waited for them in the new lake. The amount of wildlife and wilderness between them and civilization held too many creatures for her tastes. She wanted a warm bath, maybe a nice meal that didn't consist of beans or mystery meat wouldn't be amiss, either.  
  
With the thought of better food and a warm bath in her head, Asuka replaced her pack on her shoulder and continued on.  
  
Shinji's lungs felt as if they were on fire. He had raced forward as quickly as he could, making his way through the ruins of the military vehicle in what felt like record time. He raced off again towards the campsite, hoping to catch up to Asuka before she had reached the road.  
  
That was not to be the case though; he hadn't seen a trace of her after her footprints reached the broken tarmac that marked the border of the ravaged city.  
  
"She couldn't have found transportation, could she?" he argued with himself. He felt dizzy, and his lungs felt as if they were pulling in gouts of acid rather than the crisp, cool air that permeated through the trees here.  
  
"I have to catch up to her," he said, trying to gain his second wind. He had gotten her into this; he needed to make sure she survived, even if it killed him.  
  
   
  
Shinji's lungs still ached, but he pushed himself onward. He didn't run, but he did manage a quick walk. He had to remind himself to go at a steady pace so he could catch up, without overtaking her. He needed to. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.  
  
   
  
   
  
Asuka stopped a moment to rub her shins. Her legs felt like they were burning, except for the stabbing pains in her shins. She decided that, with the sun now past its apex, and the full heat of the day broiling her like a salmon, that this would be the most opportune time to stop for the night.  
  
   
  
Crashing to the ground with aplomb, she covered her eyes with a sweat-soaked arm, wishing that the aches, pains and heat would go away. She didn't feel hungry in the slightest; her body was running solely off adrenaline, and the accompanying dizzy feeling is what told her she should give up for now.  
  
   
  
Reaching into her pack, she took out the water and gratefully tipped the bottle over her face, slightly cooling her. She could almost swear she saw steam emanating from her as the water balanced itself with the temperature. With a small, groan, she turned to lie on her side.  
  
   
  
Just in time to see something the way she come slip off the road.  
  
   
  
Weakly, she got up, dropping her makeshift pack.  
  
   
  
"Shinji?" She called out. Not even a chorus of cicadas answered her.  
  
   
  
She got to her feet, making her way to where she had seen the movement. She was hungry and thirsty, now that she rested, and her muscles didn't want to respond to her wishes, thus, when she reached the spot she hoped to find Shinji, all she found was grass and gravel.  
  
   
  
Slowly making her way back to her meager supplies, she tried to will herself to ignore the pain, but long days malnourished and catatonic, as well as her injuries in her Eva made her realize just how vulnerable she still was at this point in time; she feared she was going to be on the road to recovery for quite a while longer.  
  
   
  
   
  
Shinji released the breath he had been holding. What unfortunate luck that he caught up with his quarry, right as she rolled over to see him. With rabbit-like reflexes, he made his way into deep cover, concealing himself as best as he could in the thick underbrush of thistle. He ignored the scrapes, barely registering their burning sensation across his scalp, face and hands.  
  
He stayed there a bit, expecting her to come looking for him again. After about an hour, he snuck up to where she had set up her makeshift camp. She occasionally glanced around her, looking as though she expected an attack at any given time. He frowned at her nervousness: Where had the mighty Asuka he knew and admired gone to? She seemed more fragile than any time he could remember; even after the Nerv agents had found her naked, emaciated, and withdrawn into herself.  
  
There wasn't much he could do though; he couldn't face up to her. Not yet. It had all gone wrong! He didn't want her to be here suffering, yet he couldn't live without her. What was he to do? He wanted to run away. He wanted to leave her, and forget about her and all the horrible memories.  
  
But he knew he couldn't. Ayanami had made sure of that. She had burned the world's voice inside of him, making him wish that he could just rip that piece of his mind out. Through it all, he could hear her soft whisper "Don't ever forget. Never repeat the past." Like a mantra. She had infected his mind with the litany, and it seemed his memory took it to heart.   
  
He saw Asuka standing on the desk of the carrier, her dress whipping in the wind. He saw her face close to his, a tear falling down the bridge of her nose. He saw her fingers on his nose, as, once more her eyes closed while she kissed him. He could almost swear that he was having difficulties breathing from her firm grasp of both his nose and mouth.  
  
Why wouldn't these images go away? Wasn't he tormented enough? Each day, each night, he saw his pitiful life wash over him over and over, as Rei's voice implored him to never forget the past.  
  
He wished Kaworu could have helped him to forget. The albino boy had been one of the few points in his life where things had been... Calmed. That's why he felt such affection for the other; Kaworu was not interested in using Shinji, as everyone else had been.  
  
Kaworu had just wanted to spend time with Shinji, no strings attached. He somehow knew Kaworu's flirtatious manner had had nothing to do with using him either, and that had been a comfort in and of itself. But Kaworu had known that his interests didn't include Kaworu, for the other had seen how upset Shinji had been over Asuka's abrupt dismissal from piloting Eva.  
  
He needed Kaworu's insights. Badly.  
  
Unfortunately, he could never use that route, as Kaworu had been crushed in the hand of his own Eva. Everyone he ever cared for, or wanted to have care for him had been taken away, and most of them had been his fault. He tried to ignore the thoughts, but without his DAT player, the thoughts just kept coming, from his own insignificance, to thoughts of how Rei had betrayed him by allowing Asuka to be returned to this forsaken place with him. He had wanted Asuka safe, above all else, and now, he wasn't sure if he could offer her the protection she deserved. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he destroyed her as he had Kaworu or Touji.  
  
He knew he shouldn't beat himself down over Touji, but what would have happened, if he could have disabled the 13th angel long enough to get his friend out? He had been so STUPID! Instead of saving his friend, he foolishly fought his father and left both his friend and himself scarred forever.  
  
Feeling worse by the minute, Shinji decided that, like Asuka, it was time to call it a day. He would sneak the supplies to her in the morning, or possibly sometime tomorrow night. He wasn't sure if sleep would come, but he decided to try anyways. Maybe his dreams would be good for once, too.  
  
Curling himself into a protective ball, he closed his eyes. Maybe tomorrow would bring about something better. Maybe…  
  
He awoke with a start. He checked his bearings, making sure Asuka hadn't found him during the night. He looked up to see the sun was much further from the horizon than he had wanted. It was going to put a damper on his plans to get supplies to the redhead quickly and quietly.  
  
Cautiously, he lifted himself up from the ground, hoping that his luck would keep Asuka asleep for a bit longer.  
  
Fate was against him, it seemed; the location Asuka had camped was devoid of any signs of her stay in the small clearing. Cursing himself, he gathered the scant supplies he found, and scurried off in pursuit of her.  
  
Bright blue eyes looked at the road, feeling dismay at the steep upward slope. A few car parts could be seen at sporadic points, but fear that they were new had been quickly put to rest by the reddish color of nature taking it's course on the exposed metal.  
  
She sighed as she took the corner. Part of her knew that nobody was ever going to travel these roads for a long time, while the other part remembered Misato's driving. It was hard to dissolve extensive conditioning to such trauma; she was still certain that Misato could have taken on an angel and won in her blue GTO with relative ease, had she been given the chance.  
  
That thought made her feel ashamed. Misato had been a wonderful person, and now… Now only ones still alive to carry on were a very scared boy and girl. Why had she ever thought of herself as a woman before? She had all but thrown herself at Kaji, wishing for him to acknowledge her worth, and each time, he had kindly rejected her. He had been doing her a favor, she knew, but she also could see that Misato had been his one and only love.  
  
Just as she knew she was Shinji's.  
  
She stopped, startled. Could Kaji have known? It was impossible to conceive, but then, why had he written the coordinated attack with HER, and not Rei, who seemed to be perfectly synchronized to with their fellow pilot.  
  
She shook the thought away; the past no longer existed. They had to keep taking it day by day, to live for the future, else they could kill themselves thinking too long on the consequences stemming from their actions. There was a balance, she knew, but, as she plodded along, she couldn't see it.  
  
But… Why had Kaji written it with her in mind?  
  
She tried thinking of other things, but they didn't seem to help, as her thoughts would find something that would lead her to her friends. She already missed the banter between Hikari and Touji, and she found that the loss of Rei and Kensuke with their clumsy attempts at a relationship left her just as empty.  
  
And Shinji…  
  
She knew he was out there. She knew he was avoiding her. She just wished… No. She had to stop beating herself up over this! Asuka had made mistakes, but she was ready to make amends for them with all her heart.  
  
She hadn't been able to tell him anything about how she felt, and that was more disheartening than anything else. She could feel the weight seeping into her, the further she walked. She just wanted to cry until she couldn't cry any more.  
  
After a while, Asuka noticed a rather large building in the distance. The way was still very hilly here, and she could make it out easily each time she approached a clearing. If she pressed on, she would be able to make it well before sunset. If her feet and legs didn't give out, that is.  
  
With new determination, she reshouldered her makeshift pack, focusing all of her energy into her new objective.  
  
Shinji could see where Asuka was heading, and it filled him with dread. The building, he knew, had been abandoned right before Second Impact by the scientists he now knew came from Nerv. He had heard his father speak of the place several times to Shinji's custodians as a possible place for him to live.  
  
He had never been in the building, and he really didn't want to be in it now, especially since it had fallen into such disrepair in the last five years, especially with the current attacks on Tokyo 3 by the angels. He knew the whole thing was a deathtrap waiting to happen, but what was he to do? He couldn't catch up to her, or pass her to incite some sort of detour.  
  
In short: he was stuck. He was going to actually have to prevent her from entering the building.  
  
In person.  
  
Closing his eyes, he took calming breaths. It wasn't as difficult as it sounded. He had talked to her countless times in the past.  
  
And he remembered that most of those conversations had been far from pleasant, but there were those times that he held onto like gems: Those few times when she had been more than just civil to him.  
  
With renewed hope and determination, he made his way towards Asuka.  
  
The sun hung a bit lower than its zenith as Asuka neared the entry to the building. She had made excellent time, since most of it was a slight decline. Still, she was winded enough to take a long rest in front of the dingy, broken glass doors. The building itself was covered in vines on the eastern side, but no signs of aggressive wildlife emerged to claim its uneventful, squarish building.  
  
By this point, Asuka would have been thrilled to see a chipmunk skitter across the road, instead of contend with the silence.  
  
After a moment, she slowly made her way to the glass doors. Slowly, she opened the door, trying to prevent the dangling glass from possibly crashing into her foot. She was still recovering, and didn't need any more injuries at this point in time.  
  
Just as carefully, she closed the door, advancing further into the sunlit depths of the building.  
  
Shinji gasped for air. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was, with his urgency to catch up to Asuka driving him on. He could see her disappear into the maw of the potential monster, but was too winded to call out to her.  
  
With determined steps, he advanced. He needed to get her out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
The building stilled seemed homey, despite the dirt and dust everywhere. There were a few webs, but all-in-all, the condition inside looked to be as stable as the structure outside. Asuka wanted to set up camp first, but curiosity drove her to look inside further for anything that could prove useful.  
  
Shinji opened the door, ignoring the cashing of the glass behind him, as the door closed with a bang. He had to get to Asuka – it was all that mattered at this point. He tried to gather enough breath, but his lungs just wouldn't fill properly. He was dreadfully out of shape he feared. Dropping the boxes with a clang, he hurried in, following Asuka's footprints in the dust.  
  
Asuka heard the crash of the door, and the subsequent crashing of the glass to the floor. She turned around sharply, listening for the sounds of approaching footsteps.  
  
It was then, that the floor beneath her finally decided to protest.  
  
"What the…" She began, but didn't get a chance to finish, as the floor cracked, quickly spreading around and away from her. Before she could react, the decayed masonry gave way, and she was falling. Asuka closed her eyes, bracing for the impact she knew sould be all too soon.  
  
Shinji saw Asuka spin to face him, when the floor suddenly started to crack all around her. Without thinking, he sprinted forward, using every ounce of his strength to catapult himself towards her. He reached out his hand as she started to fall through the hole.  
  
Asuka felt something catch her arm and suddenly, she was dangling in the air. Her arm was scraped and her hand felt slightly numb as the pressure cut off her circulation. She finally looked up to see the most wonderful thing in the world.  
  
Shinji, his hair matted from sweat, held her arm firmly in his hands and was now attempting to pull her up.  
  
"Shinji!" She gasped. She still couldn't believe he was there!  
  
"Help," He gasped. He sounded as if he had run a marathon, "Can't hold on."  
  
Asuka tried to grab hold of the broken flooring, but each attempt was met with crumbling concrete. Where the concrete wasn't powdery, the metal looked as if it had been sitting in the air for too long. There seemed to be more rust than actual steel.  
  
"Help." He repeated. His face was turning red from the strain of holding on to her.  
  
The redhead reached her free hand up, grasping his hands. She very carefully tried lifting herself up enough to plant her legs into the debris around the hole.  
  
After a moment, she had her knees secured between a bit of the rusted metal, she was able to give enough slack to allow Shinji a chance to change his grip.  
  
Bright blue eyes stared into deep blue and, in countless moments, Asuka had managed to get her waist and hands planted onto the remains of the floor while her feet still dangled into the hole. Minutes later, they both lay gasping on the floor.  
  
"Don't" Shinji began, gulping air between words," EVER. Do. That. Again."  
  
All Asuka could do was nod in agreement. Old abandoned buildings were NOT good shelter.  
  
After they regained their breath, they both got up, still unable to really communicate with each other. They had gone so long without talk, that neither was sure what to say to the other.  
  
Finally Shinji made a decision. He needed to know.  
  
"Asuka," He began, but was cut off as more of the deteriorated floor cracked under him, tilting him backwards. Before Asuka could react, Shinji had disappeared into the ever-increasing hole. When Asuka finally recovered, she looked over the edge of the hole, barely making out the crumpled shape of the boy below her.  
  
"Shinji!" 


	9. Chapter 9: Clumsiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Eva is owned by others that make more money than I do (People like Hideaki Anno and Gainax, for example).

However, I DO own this story. I wrote it, for people to enjoy, not to plagiarize or sell for profit. Please do not claim it as your own, or try to make money off it. If you want to repost it, just send me an E-mail if you want to translate it or post it on your site.

Comments and Creative Criticism are always welcome. Please send all E-mail to: No flames - we are all better than that.

Thanks: Special thanks goes to numerous people. I appreciate all the help everyone gave me, and I appreciate their letting me pester them a lot. Special thanks to Sethra, Dav, Peorth and Kyokki.

Comments: I know, the hiatus is over, but the break was well worth it! It was more work than anything, so returning to writing's a nice return to the norm of being "lazy". 8P I hope to update quicker than I have in the past.

And now, WillZ presents:

Chapter 9: Clumsiness

The brown tortie sat on Rei's pillow, glaring at Kensuke angrily. The furball wanted attention at the most inopportune times, such as today while Kensuke was doing the laundry. He had stepped on her paw as she twined between his feet. He had been carrying a laundry basket when her yowl nearly made him jump out of his skin and dump the basket on the unfortunate creature.

"I said I was sorry," Kensuke said, trying to scratch her head. It seemed to ignore the attention. "What more do you want?"

He bet the kitty wanted "Mommy", but Rei was busy searching for provisions and other resources.

It wasn't a bad arrangement, now that he thought of it: Every other day, he stayed at their home doing the chores, while she roved for useful items in the southern and western areas of the town, while he scoured the north and east the following day while she was home.

Home. He thought he had never felt so much at home. When he had lived with his parents, it seemed they were always too busy with work to spend much time with himself, thus why he always stuck his head in a book, or would play "soldier" and other military games: It gave him an excuse to get away from the loneliness that home had to offer. The blue sky was where his feelings and thoughts could soar freely. When he was outside, he wasn't alone, since he had all of Mother Nature around him for company.

Then came Rei, and he felt as if a missing piece of himself had been found. He barely remembered her as the quiet albino girl from school; he kept seeing the smiling girl with rich, chocolate-brown hair and eyes he saw every day.

He brought himself back to reality. His thoughts needed to be on the cat. He needed to get in its good graces, or else, she'd slap him with her tail while he tried to sleep. The cat was a professional, too: she could send a well-timed slap of tail right as he was returning to sleep, without disturbing her "true" master.

As if on cue, Kensuke heard the soft rumble of the Vespa Rei had found a few houses over. The little machine had been a godsend, because their travels could be a lot quicker, especially if one or the other was in need of help.

He got up from the bed with as sigh. It seemed tonight was going to be nothing but broken sleep for him, after all. He looked over, to see the cat had already taken off to greet her.

He had a feeling that her meows would be in line with how mean "Daddy" was to her today. He just couldn't win, sometimes.

Rei pulled off her helmet, shaking the bangs from her face. Over the past weeks, her hair had grown longer, yet she hadn't really had any time to deal with it. Now that her hair nearly covered her eyes, she decided that it was time for a trim

Rei had just placed her helmet on the bench near Kensuke's when she heard the pitiful whine coming from the doorway. Her kitty was up on her hind legs, while her front paws reached for the doorknob, falling short by a few centimeters. From the way She was whining to Rei, The brown-haired girl could be certain that Kensuke had put the cat out in some fashion.

She knew Kensuke hadn't done it on purpose, but the cat seemed to be jealous of the amount of attention Kensuke seemed to garner. With a smile, Rei opened the door, holding open her hands as she bent down. The cat pounced, starting to purr loudly as Rei's arms closed around it.

"It's ok," Rei whispered, softly stroking the cat's back with slow, easy strokes.

When she looked up, she saw Kenuske looking at her. She smiled.

"You stepped on her paw again, didn't you?"

"How did…" Kensuke began, but Rei's giggle forestalled him.

"What this one doesn't tell you," Rei continued, not bothering to keep the laughter from her voice, "is that Mom usually steps on her paws when she does the laundry. She'll spend the rest of the time until Dad gets home complaining about the injustice of it all."

"The little sneak," Kensuke said, smiling. He felt a bit better that he wasn't the only one to get an earful from the cat. He reached down, and grabbed the affronted feline and started scratching her under her chin, which caused her to start purring.

The quiet between Kensuke and Rei stretched as they each searched for something to talk about. It seemed the more time they spent with each other, the more uncomfortable they were becoming, and it frustrated him to no end. He wanted her to talk more, to smile, and yet, she seemed to revert back to her old self at times. What was he to do to get her to smile or laugh or…

He sighed again. The whole thing was getting him nowhere. Maybe if he…

Maybe if he WHAT? This was what was frustrating him so much! He had no idea what to do next! Sure it looked easy in the movies and all, but he didn't think that those types of movies were how people were supposed to act, anyways! He decided to let it go for now. Their first job was to get themselves fed and self-sustained before he- they- could think about anything else!

Three days later found Rei pacing the floor, hoping that Kensuke would return soon. She had everything placed, and, if all went well… Well, she could feel her face flush as she thought about it.

Her outfit was nothing short of embarrassing, but considering that he was going to be the only one to see her like this, she didn't mind as much. Her backside was exposed, and she had to keep untying and retying the apron in the hopes that she could keep herself covered while having the freedom to actually cook and clean around the house.

Would this even work? Would it be even necessary? She read all the books she could find at that store, and, even while blushing, the letters in the back of some of those magazines seemed to offer some assistance.

So why was she trembling?

She looked into a mirror, fussing with her hair for a few minutes. She suddenly felt flush, and tried to ignore the red spreading across her face.

Did people really do THAT? She was afraid, and yet she felt eager at the same time.

She hoped Kensuke would arrive soon.

The feeling of fur brushing up against her leg brought her back to reality. Looking down, she smiled at the hungry feline before she reached a hand down to snag that audacious tail. The cat complained, and skittered off and Rei couldn't help but laugh.

It still felt foreign to her in many ways. She could remember how nearly robotic she had been, and it made her feel ashamed. How could she have let all those wonderful times just slip by, without ever really being a part of them? Would any of the others ever remember her when they reminisce about the past when they get older? The thought did nothing to ease the growing butterflies in her stomach; it actually seemed to transform them into combating elephants, if anything!

She needed to focus on the now. She HAD to make this work, or else... Or else... She didn't' know, but she could feel her frustration welling to the surface even now. She was so close! Now, all that was needed was Kensuke, and she could put her plan into motion.

Kensuke rifled through the remains of yet another gardening center, trying to salvage what he could of seeds, feed, equipment and manuals. He sighed. If things hadnt' been destroyed in the cataclysm, they were wet. If they weren't wet, they had been eaten by rodents. He did manage to find a few things securely stored in a padded cold cellar, but he wasn't going to get those until Rei came along with him. It would be foolish to get locked inside without any way of escape.

He took off his hat and wiped his brow with the back of his hand, smudging his forehead with dirt. Everything was covered in dirt from when the roof collapsed, causing the potting soil and other various soils to burst from their bags in what looked like a cloud of mayhem. Thankfully, this looked to have happened a while ago; no dirt particles hung in the air or danced thinly across the stray beams of sunlight entering through the broken windows.

Kensuke sighed. Now that he almost had a full load of supplies, he thought about returning home. Right then, all he wanted was a nice, hot bath, some supper, and to spend the rest of the night with Rei. He picked up the final few bags of seeds and plant food, and returned to the Vespa.

Kensuke put the key in the ignition, and turned it on. Nothing. He turned the key to the off, and tried again. Nothing. He looked inside the gas tank, even though he knew it had been filled recently. The tank looked to be about ¾ full. He then checked the gas lines and the plug wires, but those were fine, as well.

With nothing else to try, he started looking around for another method of transportation. He knew the search would be futile; the area they were in was too far away from most major methods of transportation used in the cities. He remembered that one of the nearby houses at least had a push wagon, so maybe that would do for now.

Annoyed, he set off towards the cart. If he was lucky, he might be able to make it back home to Rei before nightfall.

Rei paced nervously. It was now several hours since Kensuke should have been home, and she had no idea what to do. Usually he came in before their set search time, so that he wouldn't make her worry. She kept thinking that he might have hurt himself somewhere, or that he could have been trapped in a collapsing building or something even worse. She didn't know if Japan had bears, but if it did, she was all but sure they had made a meal out of him.

She looked at the sunset, then up the road, nearly crying in panic as she looked for him to come around the nearest corner, or to even hear the buzz of the Vespa's engine. The only sound was the droning hum of the cicadas, which didn't help her feel any calmer. She went inside again, grabbed the kitten, and held it, trying to calm herself by using the kitten as a proxy. If only… If only…

Rei paced again, this time stroking the kitten's soft fur as she did so. She went from room to room, looking out each window to see if she could see any signs of Kensuke.

Another hour passed, and she still didn't have any idea where he was. She wished she had thought of raiding the military base for communications hardware, but you couldn't undo the past, you could only look back on it and hope you didn't repeat the same mistakes again.

Another hour passed, nearly causing her to reach a state of panic. Kensuke was very pragmatic, yet what if he, in his time away from her, really THOUGHT about what transpired during Third Impact? He might hate her for taking away his Mother, Father and other family members along everyone else on the planet.

Was what he was feeling for her just a twisted repression of his hate for him? Had he been broken as badly as Ikari-kun and she only was realizing it now?

No – she knew he was being genuine with her by the subtle expressions and body language he used. He was an open person, and spoke his mind with an almost blunt manner. He was also more practical than people gave him credit for; if he didn't worry or care about her, why suggest a schedule for when they would return to the house each day? They had discussed the events of Third impact till she was almost sure he was sick of hearing it, but she couldn't get the guilt out of her mind.

She didn't want him to hate her. She wouldn't be able to bear it.

Should she go searching for him, or was it better for her to stay there in case he returned? She felt lost; even after all their careful planning in terms of emergencies and their searching methods, she felt lost and confused. Should she stay? Should she find him? Would she be able to find him, once she started? What if they missed each other totally and he started to worry about her absence upon his return home?

Her pacing increased, and several times, she barely kept herself from crying. She had hoped to treat him to a nice lunch, and maybe she could finally talk him into… She was too embarrassed to think about it! She could feel her cheeks flush at how forward she wanted to be with him! She shook those thoughts out of her head before she started her pacing once more.

Hopefully it was something minor, like he forgot what time it was, or maybe he found something really useful to the little farm he wanted to start. No matter how much she hoped it was something like this, the more her panic grew, as if she knew something wasn't right.

After writing a short note, she went looking more appropriate for searching and less… "comfortable" was the word she could fit in, though how anyone would cook anything in an outfit like that...

Blushing, she pulled on a pair of jeans before putting on a thick tee-shirt.

A crash outside startled her. Seconds later, she heard Kensuke swearing. Relieved, Rei jumped up from the chair she didn't even know she had sat in, dropped the cat to the floor, and raced outside.

What she saw made her want to cry. Kensuke was in the middle of the road, trying to pick up several gardening tools at once. He looked terrible; his face was a mass of smears and sweat tracks. His hands were red and blistered, and his clothing had several tears and stains from rust, dirt and greenish-blue plant food. She covered her mouth and stifled a sob before going over to him, nearly crushing him in an embrace.

"I was so worried!" she cried, still not releasing Kensuke from the bear hug. "I thought you were hurt, or killed or…"

"The Vespa died," He replied, smoothing her hair back "and it took some time to find some way to get the stuff back home."

She wasn't listening; she was kissing him repeatedly with quick, fast needing presses of her lips to his lips, his cheeks, and his forehead. She couldn't stop the tears, nor could she stop kissing him.

She pressed against him, and felt him take a step backwards. He slipped, causing her to crash into him as his butt came into contact with the tarmac. This didn't keep Rei from kissing him; she kept barraging him with kisses.

Suddenly Rei stopped, aware of Kensuke's hands on her breasts. She blinked stupidly, still staring at the offending appendages.

"S-s-s-Sorry," Kensuke mumbled, quickly placing his hands behind his back. He looked as if he wanted to die from embarrassment. She felt that way, but there was something else she felt, too – something…

Gently, she pushed at his chest, causing him to lie on the ground. She lay over him, her brown hair falling into her eyes, obscuring his reaction. She started kissing him again, but this time much slower; more determined than she had before. She felt his arms embrace her as she lay on top of him.

Rei moved a little, and pressed her lips to his once again. She could feel his hand caressing her cheek, and it made her feel as if she were on fire. She closed her eyes, savoring the gentle touch as it followed her jaw down to her chin. She felt his other hand also touch her chin, before Kensuke tenderly moved her closer for another passionate kiss.

A loud crash brought her back to reality. Seconds later came the piteous cry of a kitten. She opened her eyes, and saw Kensuke's face reflected the worry she felt. Still blushing, they both stood before heading into the house.

The sound of the kitten mewling piteously came faintly from the kitchen. As they approached, from the carnage laid out in the kitchen, Rei could see in her mind's eye the series of events that led up to the feline's plight.

The kitten must have tried to make its way to the counter, where the food she had been preparing should have been. She had left the lid to the trash can open so that the peels, etc. could be discarded while preparing the food, instead of after. The cat, believing that the lid was closed, had jumped up from the milk crate too the trash and landed inside the can instead of atop it.

The kitten then tried to jump back out, with no luck. It had shaken the can as it hit the side of the trash container. The lid then clang shut, but also caused the broom that was propped against it to fall towards the counter. The broom then hit the pan handle and knocked the food to the ground, tipping its contents to the floor.

"Damn," Kensuke whispered. Rei could only nod her head in agreement. It would have been an amazing, if comical, feet to have witnessed first hand.

Kensuke began cleaning up the mess, while Rei fished the pathetic furrball from its temporary prison. She reached in, and very gingerly pulled out the condiment-encrusted cat.

"Bad kitty," Rei whispered, still feeling a bit annoyed at the situation, "no kitty snacks for you." At least the feline and Kensuke were both all right. That was all that mattered.

"I'll take the kitty to the bath and get her cleaned," Rei sighed. "I'll let you know when we're through." She was not looking forward to dealing with an energetic ball of wet fur.

"Great way to kill my mood," She muttered, making her way to the bath. She took in an unwitting whiff from the befouled feline, and wrinkled her nose as a result.

"You smell so lovely," she said to the cat, still wrinkling her nose, "but we're still going to have to have you take a bath. Stop that," she added, keeping the kitten's tongue from grooming a paw "you'll get cleaned up soon enough. I hope you've learned your lesson."

She knew it was fruitless trying to talk sense to the creature, but she had to try anyway: If it kept the tortie from getting into mischief, then it was all for the good of everyone involved.

Right before she started the water, she heard Kensuke's shuffling step coming towards the bath. She put the kitten down, and headed towards the door to meet him. Opening the door slightly, she watched him stop in front of her. His face was beet red, and he kept glancing from herself to the floor and back. Puzzled, she looked down to see that the kitten had followed her, and was peeking through the opened door as well. It was rather comical to see.

"Um," Kensuke said, the blush still prominent on his cheeks. "Well, I… You see…" He began, before sighing. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. After exhaling, he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, looking rather flustered.

As if she had picked up on his thoughts, Rei could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks in a wave of red-hot awkwardness.

"I was wondering," Kenuke said with an embarrassed tilt to his head, "If you would... Um… Could you… I mean…" He took another breath before continuing on. Rei felt as if her face were to catch fire any minute, and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. "I mean… I would like… For you… To me… Would you wash my back for me? Please?"

"Yes," Rei replied, smiling. She knew that everything would work itself out in its own time. She reached over and brushed his cheek with a kiss before taking hold of his hand to lead him to the bath.

OMAKE!

So, why so long for the update? It's quite simple: Real life takes its toll even amongst those of us obsessed with anime. I mean, how can we afford anime if we can't pay the bills?

With that being said: We shall now break off to see what Touji and Hikari are doing…

Pan camera to some distant farmland. There are cows and a few sheep grazing in the fenced-off pasture.

Zoom in on the house alongside said pasture. We see a bike for two, a tractor, and a basketball hoop.

The camera enters the house. There are clothes everywhere, and a distant thumping noise can be heard.

Hikari's voice: Oh, Touji! YES! Right there!  
Touji's voice: Just a little more!

The camera goes upstairs. There is now lingerie and underwear everywhere.

Hikari: I can't hold it any more!

Touji: Almost done! Just a little more!

The camera finally enters a room. There are Hikari and Touji, sweating in jumpsuits as they attempt to work a butter churn. Finally Hikari collapses at the base of the churner. Touji stops, panting.

Touji: I TOLD you it'd be great exercise!

Hikari: It doesn't matter! You said you'd do the laundry today!

Touji: Do I have to? I'd prefer to do this for a while longer.

Hikari, more to herself: Why did I ever fall in love with this goofball?

Touji: Huh?

Hikari: Nevermind…


End file.
